The War Upon Troy
by AryaTindomiel
Summary: Paris and Helen have started a war, at what cost will all have to pay in order to end the bloodshed? Main pairings H&P, A&H, former H&B, and A&B
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story combines the original ideas from the stories _Rose of Troy_, _Queen of Kings_, _Erato's Ballad_, _The Quality of Youth_, and _Forgiving Love_. If you've read any of those fics then you'll recognize many of the lines/ideas here. ****I made many changes from _The Iliad_ and Greek Mythology for the benefit of the story, so any differences you see, such as parents, marriages, children, etc. I changed those on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie, Celebwen Telcontar, phoenix-rises-from-ashes, Ethereal Prey, or danger-natnat. I also do not own the characters mentioned in this fic from the movies _The Mummy_ and _The Mummy Returns_.**

* * *

><p>How It All Began<p>

Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so they ask themselves, will their actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear their names long after they are gone and wonder whom they were, how bravely they fought, how fiercely they loved? Men crave for immortality, either for themselves or for their names, so they do all they can to be remembered, to remain even after death.

* * *

><p>Prince Agamemnon was thirty years old when he and his wife Princess Electra ascended the throne of Mycenae. Since then, for twenty-eight years, the new king had been in constant warfare with the other Greek kingdoms, so that one day he may rule the entire Aegean. This was his way to be written into history and the son of Atreus did well. Agamemnon was able to force the rest of the kingdoms into a loose alliance, save for Athens, which was protected by the Gods from being conquered and Phthia, which fought for the Greek Army, but never the Myrmidons identified themselves as Agamemnon's mercenaries.<p>

* * *

><p>Across the Aegean, the rival of Greece, Troy continued its rise in population, power, and prosperity. Priam had been the king of Troy for almost ten years and under his reign, all the kingdoms of the Asia Minor were becoming allies. Egypt had a truce with Troy and Syria with Lyrnessus. The union of Priam's distant cousin, Lady Hesione, and the King of Lyrnessus, Briseus, was what held the kingdoms of Troy and Lyrnessus together. A few years after this marriage, three princes of the Asia Minor were born around the same time, Melanon, son of Briseus, Hector, son of Priam, and Helenus, son of Lampus and nephew of Priam.<p>

* * *

><p>Around the time, in the kingdom of Phthia, in the country of Greece, another great prince was born, Achilles, son of Peleus. Achilles' mother, Queen Thetis foresaw that her son would be the greatest warrior of the Greeks, even better a warrior than his own father would be. Therefore, as soon as he could wield a blade, Achilles was thrown into intensive training, knowing only that glory as the ultimate prize. That only through the conquests of the battlefield, one will gain true immortality and fame. In addition, he was educated by the centaur Chiron and was proven to be quite intelligent, rather than a dumb brute. All his life, Achilles only knew of war, the only love he possessed was for his kingdom, Myrmidons, cousin, father, and mother, but most importantly glory and war.<p>

* * *

><p>Five months after the birth of these three princes, on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite was becoming restless with her lover Ares constantly being away at war, so she decided to seek the comfort of another man's arms, Hermes. What the two did not expect was that Aphrodite would bear Hermes a child, a daughter. There was a prophecy that said a great daughter would be born who had love and beauty beyond the message of death, the greatest goddess ever to be born, besides the impeccable daughter of Athena and Dionysus. Hermes believed that it would be his daughter, thus she would never be safe from those who will envy her, no matter how great her strength. Therefore, they decided to turn their child into a silver blue colored rose and sent her down to mortals that would be able to hide her.<p>

Athena and Apollo were charged with carrying the flower down to Queen Hesione of Lyrnessus, for the Olympians saw that she would be the most able mother to care for the girl. On their journey, Athena and Apollo encountered other Gods who heard of the prophecy and so for extra protection they each blessed the flower with a bit of their powers. When the two deliverers of the flower child reached Hesione, they communicated with her through her dreams. They told her the flower child's tale and Hesione's duty to care for the flower. Hesione agreed immediately and held the precious silver blue flower as if it were made of glass. The flower suddenly entered her womb and she was then bearing the goddess. However, she was already with a son sired by Briseus.

* * *

><p>A few months later, the second son of Briseus was born in the early darkness of morning, and moments later, at the twilight of dawn, Hesione gave birth to the daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite. Briseus always thought that he would have only sons, the daughter was unexpected and he almost considered her an omen once he learned that his wife bore him a girl, however, once he laid eyes on the small child with his hair and her mother's eyes, he immediately loved her. His second son was named Pramadas and the daughter was named after him, Briseis.<p>

As the years went on, Briseus sired more sons and watched them all grow and learn, but his favorite child was always his only daughter. From birth, it was obvious that she was extremely beautiful, but there was something else about her. The very night after the twins were born, Briseus had visions of the Gods telling him that his daughter may one day be one of the greatest warriors that walked the Earth. His priests agreed with him that as soon as she was able Briseis would learn the skills of a warrior.

Briseis' childhood was filled with love, care, lessons for knowledge, and combat for skills. She excelled in ever subject and was the best in swordplay. Her parents were quite pleased; even all her brothers showed her no envy, but rather admiration and adoration. As she got older, Briseis grew in every way, especially her beauty, Lyrnessus was amazed at how simply exquisite their only princess was; many believed that she was a powerful goddess, sent to bless the mortals of the Asia Minor, for her beauty was as great as her wisdom and kindness. Though the kingdom was flourishing under the rule of Hesione and Briseus, these times were not meant to last.

Lord Mynes wanted to claim the power of the Asia Minor and if rumors of her existence were, true the power of the goddess of Lyrnessus as his own. The second most powerful kingdom was Lyrnessus, and so he set his sight on the peaceful way of acceptance into the royal family, marriage. Briseis and Pramadas were eight at the time that Mynes asked for the hand of Briseis. The king and queen of Lyrnessus scolded at the thought of their daughter already wedded while she was still but a child, the idea was horrid. They dismissed his request and turned him away, enraged, he cursed the house of Briseus to eternal damnation and misfortune; no one paid him any mind after this, but he was far from gone.

A few days later, Mynes and his armies captured the palace of Lyrnessus and its princess. The king and queen were chained, as they had to endure watching Mynes rape their precious daughter. He held them hostage waiting for the powers of Lyrnessus to be thrust upon him, but they never came. Even after Mynes did everything to her, from taking her body repeatedly, to torturing her, Briseis' powers did not come to him either. In a fit of anger, he ordered the whole kingdom to be burned to the ground. Fortunately, the royal family escaped and fled to Troy, excluding Briseis, who was separated from her family in the confusion. Mynes then took his armies East to conquer other lands, waiting for the right time to strike again.

Priestesses of Apollo from Abydos, traveling, found Briseis alone and unconscious; the moment they laid eyes on her they believed that she would become their spiritual leader, so they brought her under their care. To confirm their assumptions, high priestess Idola took her to Greece to meet a great oracle of Apollo. It was here that she and Achilles first met as children. Even in their youths, they were able to leave lasting impressions on each other, and their meeting would change the course of the future, for the betterment of the world. Eventually, the Trojans found Briseis and claimed her back before the priestesses submitted their influence on her. From then on, she continued her life with her family as if nothing happened, but now her personality was a bit cold, distant, and strange to all but her family.

Five years had passed since her ordeal and at the age of thirteen, Briseis met the Amazons of the island of Lesbos. For two years she trained with them and because of her superior skills, they named her a Mistress of the Amazons. During those two years, she met the daughter of Athena, Amara - or Amaryllis as she called herself on earth - another Mistress of the Amazon, and they trained together, as well. She also discovered two descendants of the mares of Diomedes in Mount Ida. Seeing that Briseis was the only one who could handle the bloodthirsty beasts, the two mares were under her charge from then on.

* * *

><p>Eighteen years before the Trojan War, while Tyndareus was in Salamis, fighting for Agamemnon, Zeus went to Tyndareus' wife and raped her. Leda bore her third child, Helen, however, was so full of shame that after giving birth to her youngest daughter, she took her own life. Thirteen years later, Tyndareus gave his eldest daughter Clytemnestra to Agamemnon's eldest son and child Nicodemus, sealing the alliance between Sparta and Mycenae. At this time, Helen enamored Menelaus with her beauty, but he had not the chance to ask for her hand, for Lord Theseus kidnapped Helen at the wedding feast. For two years, Helen was in the care of Theseus, until Pollux found and "rescued" her from her captor, Theseus and Pollux killed each other in a duel for Helen. At the funeral of Pollux, Tyndareus put the blame of Pollux's death upon Leda's disgrace and declared Helen's fate to be decided by the men of Greece. The kings, princes, and warlords chose the winner by chance and the will of the Gods, whosever ring fell closest to the pot would be declared the winner. Menelaus' ring fell into the pot and he was decreed the winner of the prize, Helen.<p>

* * *

><p>When she turned sixteen, Briseis traveled to Egypt to train with her friend the Princess Nefertiri, in the art of Egyptian combat. After the training was complete, they had to prove themselves to the Pharaoh. In the end, in descending order of skill, Briseis was the best, Anck-Su-Namun was second, and Nefertiri was third. When she returned to Troy, High Prince Damon planned to travel the world and Briseis decided to accompany him, they would be leaving a few months later.<p>

Unfortunately, when the time came for their travels, both Briseis' parents were attacked in the night on the beach by Mynes and his men, this was a warning for their family to know that Mynes was back for what he deemed his. When he learned that Troy was trying to create an alliance with Greece, he decided to lay low, so that when he conquered Troy, he conquered Greece with it. Damon left without Briseis and she gave up her life to raise her family. Nearly three year later, Sparta and Troy finalized the treaty between the two kingdoms and the crowned Prince Hector and his cousins Princes Helenus and Paris traveled to Greece for Menelaus' celebration.

* * *

><p>Two years after Helen's marriage, Tyndareus passed away and Menelaus became the King of Sparta and continued his father-in-law's work for an alliance with Troy. It was after Tyndareus' funeral that the truce was made final and the envoys of Troy went to Sparta for the alliance feast. It was here that Prince Paris and Queen Helen fell in love, even under the nose of her husband, Helen chose Paris as her bed companion. On his last night in Sparta, Paris told Helen to follow him to Troy, she was completely willing and when the Trojans set sail for home, Helen was settled under the ship.<p>

When Hector and Helenus learned of Paris' abduction of the queen, they were furious; Paris was always the boy who went after the pretty girls. They were close to sailing back to Greece to return the queen, but Hector relented to letting Paris have his prize for the time being, knowing that if they went back, they would never return home. Therefore, they sailed home to Troy, where the people waited for stories of peace; however, what they would get was times of war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Helen in Troy<p>

The kingdom of Troy was bustling with activity and excitement for the princes of Troy had returned from Sparta. The company sent to Greece rode up the streets of Troy towards the royal palace. Paris and Helen rode on a chariot near the head of the procession, while Hector and Helenus rode right behind them on horses. Music was played, flowers were thrown, and the Trojans cheered for the return of their kin.

The royals, priests, high officials, and nobles stood in the foyer of the palace as they awaited the princes. King Priam smiled as he embraced his son Hector, then his nephew Helenus, finally he turned to his youngest nephew, Paris, who was standing with a woman of great beauty beside him. She was of average height for a woman, wearing a gown of bright yellow and golden jewelry. Priam, his wife Hecuba, his brother Lampus, and his sister-in-law Arisbe stood and stared at the two with questioning eyes. However, before any questions were voiced, Paris spoke, "Everyone, this is my future wife and princess, Helen of Troy."

No one moved until Lord Lampus stepped toward the couple and said his welcome to Helen as he embraced the two and ushered them in to the palace. Helen's presence made the atmosphere in the foyer a bit tense, but this was broken as the click of sandals on stone was heard. Everyone turned as the most beautiful woman in the East came running into the foyer. She was wearing an oyster colored gown with blue stripes on the lower half of the skirt and a blue shawl draped over her left shoulder, the ends held together on her right hip by a small golden brooch; the outfit completed with golden jewelry and sandals. Her raven hair was in waves that bore blue colored flowers that brought out her gray and blue eyes.

Hector, being the first person the woman came to, smiled and said, as she looked at him after bowing her head in respect, "My, Briseis, your beauty grows with each new moon."

The woman smirked and replied, "Hector, you've spent far too much time with the Greeks you're beginning to sound like one, you don't usually greet me with such flattery." Unfortunately, Hector did not understand what she said, for she spoke in Thracian, a language he did not know. Before Hector could ask her what she said, Briseis spoke again. "So how was Sparta, any beautiful women able to distract you from your cause?"

Hector chuckled and smiled. "It was a grand kingdom, but there were no maidens that could compare with the ladies of Troy."

To this Briseis smiled, but then she suddenly noticed the red-golden haired woman who stood with Paris. "Don't tell me that is who I think it is," she warned Hector. He wore a guilty expression on his face as he confirmed that the woman was Helen of Sparta, the queen and wife of Menelaus, who was the son of Agamemnon. Briseis took a deep breath and with one last, expressionless glance at Hector she turned and headed back the way she came. Hector watched for a moment as Melanon and Pramadas went after their sister, but when he heard his wife's voice, he turned to her with a loving smile as he embraced her once more. For now, he would focus on his contentment of being home, not until tomorrow would he actually think about the consequences of his cousin abducting the Queen of Sparta.

* * *

><p>Menelaus was furious when he learned of his wife and the Trojan prince's actions. Immediately, he went to father and brother to ask for their aid. Of course, both were willing to declare war on the Trojans, it was a dream that Agamemnon had for years, and now his foolish daughter-in-law has actually become useful for him, assisting him in fulfilling that certain dream. Agamemnon had all the armies of Greece called forth to Skyros, which from there, they would set sail to Troy. Reluctantly, Agamemnon also had King Odysseus of Ithaca ask Achilles to join the war. Yes, Achilles was a gifted killer, but his defiance and disdain threatened to break everything Agamemnon fought to build. However, as Nestor said, a great war requires great warriors, thus Achilles must be recruited.<p>

* * *

><p>The feast was lively and full of glee as people danced, music was played, wine was poured, and food was eaten. Many were joyous to have Helen in Troy, while others were furious. The woman herself did not seem to notice the people's comments about her as she spoke with Paris, Arisbe, and Andromache. Hector saw that Helen kept throwing slight looks of contempt towards the balcony, so he decided to investigate that. As he drew closer, he saw that Helen was scowling at his good friend, Briseis. This amused him a bit, because for Paris' affections Helen had no competition, for Paris and Briseis did not like each other at all. For Briseis, it was because Paris was simply an impetuous minded boy who needed to turn into a man. For Paris, it was because Briseis constantly mocked him, not to mention the fact that she was the one woman in the world who ignored Paris' advances. Paris, of course, found this insulting, he wasn't a god incarnate, but he wasn't unfortunate either; every woman that he's wanted he got, however he couldn't claim the title King or even Prince of Seduction. Helen was Paris' ultimate prize, not only the most beautiful of Paris' conquests, but the most beautiful woman of the Greeks, she would be considered the most beautiful in the world, if not for Briseis. Though Briseis was his friend, Hector was not being biased when he said that Briseis of the White Palace was far more radiant than Helen was. Hector put his thoughts aside as Briseis made her way through the throngs of people towards him. She seemed happier than a few hours ago, at least that is what Hector hoped.<p>

"Enjoying the festivities?" He asked with a smile.

She returned the smile and laughed. "As much as I can, it seems that Paris' future bride has a habit of glaring at me."

To this, Hector laughed. "Of course, she's threatened by you, not for Paris, but for everyone else. Obviously she thinks that you're better than her, and she's right, in every possible way."

Briseis rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Do you think it was wise of him to bring her here?"

Hector took a sip of his wine, then said, "I may be the elder brother he doesn't see in Helenus, but I cannot control his actions, although he should've thought about the consequences of bringing her here."

"You are intelligent Hector; you must've known that something was going to happen." Briseis gave him a slightly disappointed look.

The look he returned was shameful. "I knew that he was spending time in her bed, but I suppose I was hoping she would be like every other woman."

"She's too beautiful to be like every other woman," Briseis retorted.

Hector grinned. "So are you."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Well I suppose all we can do now is wait for the Greeks to arrive, do not be so naïve to think that they will not come, for they will, and all of them for different purposes mark my words." With that said Briseis bowed to Hector and left saying that she would see him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The noises of the conference hall were loud and many. At the center of the back wall, sat the king, to his left, sat Lampus, Arisbe, Helenus, Cassandra, and of course, Paris and Helen at the end, to the right of Priam was Hecuba, Hector, Andromache, Melanon, Pramadas, and Briseis. The aristocrats, elders, high officials, and priests sat around a long, four-sided pool of water. Everyone was dressed in deep blue and white, the colors of Troy. Each of the columns portrayed one of the high Gods and at the doorway to the hall were sculptures of each of all the past kings of Troy. Hector looked towards Paris, who looked tense, but that was normal, he never had been good under pressure specifically speaking in front of his uncle's noblemen, but today was different. It was the Day of Judgment, for Helen's fate. Hector shifted his gaze to Helen who simply looked impassive. The crowned prince sat in his chair and listened to each of the arguments about Helen, while secretly thinking about Briseis' words.<p>

"Prince Hector, do you not think that should Helen stay the people would be generally happier?" One of the noblemen asked.

Hector composed himself. "Helen, though beautiful, enhances our city little more than any other of our princesses would. For that truly is all she ever could be, should she marry my cousin and stay in Troy she would beautify the city, even more, but do little else to it. I believe that Troy should give her back to Menelaus." Hector said confidentially.

Another man stood up to speak. "But giving her back would show that we are weak and cannot control our own royalty. The Greeks will most certainly see this as a weakness." Almost every man nodded his agreement and it dawned on him. They did not want anything other than Helen's beauty in their city these reasons were simply excuses. He silently scoffed at this, Troy already had Briseis, an intelligent beauty and gifted warrior, why do they desire Helen? Yes, Briseis was not as welcoming of praise as Helen was, but that was only because she preferred not to be the center of attention. That is not a crime, but nonetheless, men will be men, Hector concluded as he softly shook his head.

Pramadas, Briseis' twin, stood to speak and everyone went silent, "Hector, do you think the Greeks will attack us if she continues living here as our princess? Are we in threat of war if she stays?" Though Hector knew that the children of Briseus knew that war was inevitable, the three siblings wanted to bring everyone else's attention to impending war.

"Yes, we will be in constant threat of war with Greece if she stays in Troy, for those who have seen the forces of Greece, or even heard the stories, would know that they are a formidable army." Hector said, his impatience growing at the council's strong refusal to return Helen.

Priam then silenced all speech. "Let Helen speak," the king said slowly, "She knows the Greeks better than any other, let her speak."

Helen rose awkwardly and her voice seemed lost for a moment. "They will come," she whispered, "They will destroy your city, Menelaus will have gone to his father and brother and they will be recruiting soldiers, the likes of which you have never seen. All of the kingdoms of Greece will come to fight for me."

Paris shifted in his seat; for his future was also being decided. Priam spoke once again. "Let us take a vote. Those who believe Helen should stay." There was no moment's pause, no quiet muttering. It was unanimous, excluding the royals and the children of Briseus, Helen would stay in Troy.

Hector glanced at Briseis and her brothers to try and see what they were thinking, but their faces were blank. In their minds, the Greeks would have come to Troy even if Helen were not taken from them. Hector knew that they were right, Agamemnon and his son Nicodemus, wanted to rule the world, Helen simply gave them a good excuse to come. Nicodemus' brother, Menelaus, tired of war and probably should have been the son of Tyndareus, for he wanted peace, but now, he surely wanted war because of Paris' idiocy.

As the council was withdrawn, Hector tried to approach his best friend, but she and her brothers quickly left the hall. They obviously were going to discuss Troy's defenses, but the prince was not sure if they would actually share their plans. Hector was commander of the army and was considered its best warrior; however, there were soldiers that were his equals if not his superiors. Melanon and Pramadas had equal skills that, at times, could best Hector; Briseis was another story, she always could defeat Hector and her brothers and every other warrior in Troy, any and every time. However, being a woman, she would was not allowed onto the battlefield, unless the Trojans were desperate and believed that they would have need of the great warrior woman.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar (Areia and Enyo belong to CT).**

* * *

><p>Discussions and True Natures<p>

Briseis sat on a bench at the archery range watching Hector fire arrows. She was not practicing today, so she was clad in a simple red gown, its only design being the gold embroidery going around her upper torso. Her hair was straight today with twists coming together in a braid at the back of her head. The only ornament that her hair bore was a golden clasp, holding the twists and braids, with pearls that matched her earrings and necklace.

She grew tired of silence and said with distain, "So now we all sit back and wait for the Greeks to come for us to pay for Helen and Paris' stupidity."

Hector sighed. "The aristocrats had to make a decision based on those two's stupidity, and they agree with their choice, only because those men are blinded by lust." "Men are idiots." Hector glared at Briseis for that comment, but she paid no mind. "Sorry you are included in that category, for you are a man and you made the decision to let Helen stay on the ship."

Hector's face softened. "Alright, I'll accept that, but Briseis you are a woman and you should never be saying such provocative things." He hit the mark on the target with an arrow as he added, "Then again that is why I keep you around. There is never a dull moment with you in my company."

She grabbed the bow from his hands. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said jokingly. Briseis focused on the target and hit dead center on the mark.

Hector looked at her with disbelief. "Even after all these years I still cannot believe how skilled you are with weapons."

She lowered the bow and looked him in the eye. "Are you jealous?" She replied with humor in her voice and eyes. Hector gave a wary look so she continued, "You can't believe that I grew up with eleven brothers and never learned a thing. Melanon taught me in exchange for translating between him and some Thracian girl. I never liked her, though."

He laughed and took back his bow and she sat down again on the stone bench. "So what do you think of Helen?" He asked, "Have you spoken to her yet?"

"She most certainly is not used to _not_ being in charge." She whispered slowly. "I found her wanting to fire all of _my_ personal servants. I told her if she wanted to fire someone, she could fire her own maids and to quit bothering mine. She didn't take it that too well. However, she and Andromache seem to be getting on well, they speak of the weather and children and of you and Paris." She finished, smiling bitterly.

Hector then diverted the current subject. "What of the battle strategies for Troy, do you know who will come to fight for us?"

"Isn't gathering the forces for war _your_ job, commander?" Briseis teased, but Hector gave her another wary look, so she sighed and said, "The Amazons will not come for I will not command them to, the kingdoms of the Asia Minor should most likely come to our defense because we have Helen, but I personally would not ask them to fight in a war proclaimed on Troy. However, since Menelaus will be coming with all the Greek forces, even though only the Spartans should be coming, I suppose that all the forces of the Asia Minor should ban together as well."

"It seems we are all just fighting someone else's war."

Briseis nodded in agreement. "Klymene is ill and it is about time for her to take her medicine, I will see you later then." Hector nodded as his best friend left the archery range and made her way to her maid's room, her golden bangles clanked and sandals clicked with her movements.

* * *

><p>"You're looking better than yesterday." Briseis commented as she entered Klymene's room. It was true Klymene was no longer pale with a deep flush of red and she was now sitting up in her cot rather than buried under the covers.<p>

Klymene smiled to the noblewoman. "I feel better as well thanks to your herbs, my Lady Briseis."

Briseis returned the smile warmly. "I'm glad to hear that, but until you are fully well you shall remain in bed and relax." Briseis started to prepare the remedy for Klymene as her most trusted maid relaxed into her cot.

"Lady Briseis, I will be well again a couple of days no need to fret." Briseis didn't answer, merely continuing her works as if nothing was said. "What did the council say about Helen of Sparta?"

Briseis tensed at the question, then sighed as she turned to face her maid. "She is to remain in Troy to make the people happy and to keep the Trojans from looking weak."

Klymene furrowed her brow for a moment, but then she understood. "They only want the opportunity to stare at her for the rest of their lives. Honestly, why are men always so full of lust and greed? Troy has you, my Lady, to make us happy and full of hope and strength, Helen does not need to be here. In fact, I'd much rather the Greeks take her back, she's not the sweet princess she's portrayed as, more like a spoiled royal, if you ask me."

Briseis laughed. "Careful, that displeasure you have for Helen will only worsen your health and she will have you fired if she heard you said that about her."

"But I serve you, not her and besides you wouldn't have me fired."

"The thought would never even cross my mind."

"That is exactly why you are so loved. You think more highly of others instead of just yourself." Briseis again did not answer but chose to give Klymene her treatment. As she took her herbs and ate some food, the two women discussed other news and gossips. Briseis noted the setting of the sun and bade her maid a good night as the noblewoman made her way to her chambers.

* * *

><p>The palace was asleep, but Briseis had just finished her bath and was now continuing with her evening routine. Briseis brushed her hair as her thoughts drifted to her father, but the newest member of the royal Trojan family interrupted said thoughts.<p>

"Briseis!" The shrill cry of Helen's voice rang throughout the halls of chambers of the palace. Briseis sighed, annoyed and got up from her chair putting on the dark violet robe from her bed and went into the hall. "Briseis, oh, where is that girl?"

"Right here, why do you ask?" Briseis' smooth voice answered over Helen's shoulder and the princess screamed even more shrilly.

"Don't creep around the halls like that it scares me." Helen said.

Briseis heard doors open from the bedchambers. Her brothers were the first to arrive at the scene soon followed by the royals and assorted nobles and servants. They observed the two women's confrontation, but the women acted as if they were not even there. "Oh, then I'll be sure not to do so again, but coming back to the point of why you were screaming my name in the middle of the night." She said innocently.

Helen sneered at her. "This palace is freezing and I can't find any blankets."

Briseis raised her eyebrows. "Blankets, you woke the entire palace for blankets?" She asked. "And for some reason you thought I would know where to find some?" Though she did know where to find blankets, Briseis would think that Helen would call for a servant instead of her.

"Yes," Helen said impatiently, "After all you are a servant, are you not?" Helen said in a teasing voice. Time stopped in the hallway for a second and everyone who knew Briseis could see the fire suddenly light in her eyes. Hector stepped forward and grabbed her arm but she shook him off.

"A servant!" She screamed, "A servant? Honestly that is all you think I am?" She was unusually tall for a woman and her height equaled that of most of the men in the court. She towered over Helen, advancing slowly towards the cowering princess. "I have lived here ever since my childhood and I have been here for the royal family for all of these years and I was even engaged to the crowned prince himself! Now when you come along I am just a servant? Now that Helen the Beautiful, Helen the Wonderful, Helen the Refined has come and blessed all of our lives with simply her presence I am no longer needed!" Briseis ranted for a moment, and then she stood back down and stepped backwards. Her tone changed, but the fire in her ocean blue and gray eyes roared on. "Well then I think I will leave." She turned to her two brothers who looked unsurprised, even a bit cross themselves. "Pramadas I think I need to be out in the country for a while, we leave presently." She turned to Melanon. "Stay here and make sure they don't do anything stupid." Her eyes flickered toward Helen. "Again." Her brothers nodded, Pramadas went straight to prepare, but Melanon gave a slightly cold look to Helen and then left.

Briseis stormed into her room and went to her wardrobe to change her clothes. As she replaced her lilac nightgown with a long gray chiton and charcoal boots, all she could think was how Helen dared to even stand up to her, if you count calling her a servant and then cringing away at the sight of Briseis' wrath standing up. Everyone who has ever met Briseis knew not to challenge her, in any way. Whether it be a battle of talent, skills, or words, Briseis and her great intelligence could best even the strongest and wisest of people, and that is why no one ever tried. Nevertheless, a demigod seemed to have had the Gods replace her common sense with beauty, for if she had even an ounce of sense she wouldn't have provoked Briseis. The noblewoman was thankful she had an escape from the one person in the world that not only provoked her behind her back, but to her face as well. Finished with her clothes, she tied back her hair, and put on her navy cloak. She was also thankful that she had mixed extra herbs for Klymene for Briseis would not return to the city simply to treat her maid. She informed Klymene's sister, Acnes of her journey and of the herbal tonic for Klymene. Acnes bowed to her Lady and went to go check on her sister. Briseis finished with her preparations and went down to the stables to meet her brother hoping that Pramadas was not feeling particularly brave enough to try to handle Areia and Enyo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar (Areia and Enyo belong to CT).**

* * *

><p>The Countryside<p>

Before Briseus became a nobleman of Troy, he was the king of Lyrnessus, a kingdom that had rivaled Troy for being the greatest kingdom in the East. Even though the kingdom burned to the ground, Briseus had his riches safely guarded in Troy where he had built a beautiful White Palace just outside the city. Hector could see the grand white edifice even in the distance; he had set out after the morning meal to the estate of Briseis. It was now mid afternoon, so he estimated that he would reach his destination by the time the sunset.

The prince anticipated his arrival at the palace, Briseis was not only known for her looks, intelligence, and battle skills, for she was also a wonderful housekeeper and hostess. Her palace was regally decorated, but not extravagantly so and as majestic as the palace was, her service matched it. Briseis always made sure that her guests were well, if not overly, accommodated. Unfortunately, like all of her life, it must go by a schedule, so unexpected guests were a bit less welcomed.

As he continued his journey, he thought about what would happen when the others came to the palace. Everyone in the royal family was welcome to Briseis' estate; on Priam's side, they were all happily received, Andromache was especially always welcome. Helenus was welcomed most from Lampus' side of the family; it was probably because he was generally well liked and mannered, similar to Hector, however Paris and Helen were going to be a different story. He knew not how his friend would react to the newly wedded couple arriving at her estate. Hector was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the lights in the night and the silver gates.

His horse was taken to the stables and the prince walked toward the doors of the palace. At the entrance, the lady of house herself was waiting, wearing a presentable off-white nightgown with shimmering string wrapping all around her torso, white slippers, and a white shawl. No cosmetic was upon her face and no jewelry adorned her, obviously, she was prepared to sleep for the night. She bowed to Hector and he took in her relaxed demeanor.

"You seem to be in better spirits than when last I saw you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "When are they arriving?"

"In a few days, I'm surprised you are not angrier at me for coming unannounced."

"I expected that you would come eventually, my friend." She now softly smiled. "Come I have a meal set up for you." Hector followed her in silence as he studied the interior of Briseis' palace. The colors of the decorations were now prominently red and deep gold, to match the season of autumn. On the walls hung tapestries made of fine silk and paintings of the various family members. In the dining hall, Hector saw the meal waiting for him. Two men came back in from the balcony; Hector saw that it was two of Briseis' brothers.

"Hector, what brings you to our humble home?" Cariaxis, the third son of Briseus asked of the prince. However before he could say anything Cariaxis spoke again, "Oh, of course, Briseis' little rage over Princess Helen." His sister glared at him and he silenced his laughter, but kept the grin. Any woman in the court would say that Cariaxis was a handsome and kind young man, but if you ask Briseis, her description would include the word 'idiot' several times.

"Actually I needed a retreat from court and your estate is just the place to come and relax."

"Briseis said the same thing when she arrived." Cariaxis commented.

"It is the truth. Be glad you are the fourth child, so you do not have to be in court unless you must sit in place of one of the three eldest. I will turn in for the night." Briseis said as she a good night to her twin and a cold one to her other brother. As Hector ate his food, he and Briseis' brothers talked of the other brothers, the weather, and the impending war. Once fatigue was overtaking, the three went to their chambers for the night.

* * *

><p>Hector found the nobles of the White Palace in the training grounds of the estate. All ten brothers were dressed in blue sarongs and tunics, wielding wooden swords or holding a bow. Even Briseis was training with her brothers today though she didn't need the practice, she was teaching. When they saw him approach, the eleven of them kneeled and the fifth child of Briseus spoke.<p>

"Nice of you to join us crowned prince of Troy."

Hector chuckled a bit. "I know that I am not needed to help you train Balcamen, you already have two exceptional warriors." He gestured toward the twins. "But I need a bit of sparring; I believe I may be out of practice."

"Unlikely Hector, beauty fades never skills," Briseis said. The people around the area did not know if that was meant just to Hector, but they brushed the comment.

"Nevertheless," Hector replied as he gestured for Briseis to come forth. She did and as the prince and noblewoman sparred, they talked. Others watched their duel while continuing their own.

"How was the wedding?"

"Quite boring without you there"

"I'm sure it wasn't as lovely since I didn't arrange it." Hector grinned at that comment. Another of Briseis' many talents was wedding arrangements. One of the reasons that Briseis and Andromache were such good friends was that Briseis had planned Andromache and Hector's wedding. It was extravagant, but not overwhelmingly so, many commented that it was the most beautiful wedding they had attended and to this day, that remained a fact.

"Are you still angry?"

"I'm sure that Helen is a lovely woman, but I don't agree with her on many accounts and she is a good actress." Briseis said with a bit too much sweetness.

"What do you mean?"

"She behaves differently towards me than to any other, besides the servants Helen has a talent for saying what people wish to hear but not always the truth. She also acts as if she's better than me."

"She is a princess and you are-" before Hector could finish his sentence, Briseis disarmed him and knocked him to the ground.

"I know, I am the sister of two court members, but all Helen had to do was charm Paris with honeyed words and she became a Trojan Princess. All of the sudden the years that I have spent proving that I am worth something in Troy meant nothing."

Hector got up and sighed. "They have meant something to me my dear friend; you can never be outshined by anyone no matter their status." Briseis said nothing as she turned to watch her brothers. "Besides you are a princess, too."

"You cannot be a sovereign of a dead kingdom." She retorted, but before the prince could reply she said, "You came to recruit soldiers." There was accusation in her eyes as she waited for him to speak.

"Yes, Briseis, the Greeks will be coming with a thousand ships. Our allies will only be giving us about five hundred men. I know your brothers shall help fight, but we need the countrymen. You have their trust, tell them to fight and they will with great morale."

"Their morale would be greater if I fought beside them."

"And so I believe you shall, once I can convince the court that we are in desperate need of you to go to battle." She made no reply, but gave Hector a melancholy look. Pramadas broke her stupor by saying that the others had arrived from the city. They all went to the palace to greet the new arrivals.

* * *

><p>Briseis made Helen feel welcome to her home, but Hector was not sure if this was a deception or not. It had been a week since Andromache, Helen, and Paris arrived, and everyone was preparing for the trip into the village. As Hector stood in the foyer of the palace with Melanon, they heard a crash in one of the wings. When they arrived in the hallway where the sound had come from, they found Briseis and her other brothers staring at Helen who had broken pieces of her ornate vase at her feet. Servants were rushing to retrieve the shattered pieces pottery. Andromache looked worried, the brothers looked upset, Melanon was pale, Paris seemed to be expecting the worst, as was Hector. However, Briseis' face was blank as she continued to stare at the seemingly shocked Helen.<p>

"I am so sorry, the vase looked like it was made in Greece, and I wanted to confirm my assumptions." Helen said sounding malicious rather than apologetic.

"It was just an old vase; it is not as if it cannot be replaced." That tone was too calm for Briseis, especially in this situation. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone silently nodded and followed Briseis to the stables.

Hector pulled his cousin aside for a moment and questioned the incident. "Honestly, Hector I don't know. We were all just getting ready when we heard a crash and…you know the rest. Why didn't she do anything, normally, she would be threatening Helen, perhaps-"

"Paris, she's making it seem as though nothing is the matter, so that Helen will stop taunting her."

"Helen isn't taunting anyone, she accidentally broke something."

Hector gave him an exasperated look. "You fool, Briseis is clever, and we must be alert in case she is planning something."

* * *

><p>The remainder of their stay in the countryside was peaceful after this, there were no more direct confrontations between Helen and Briseis, but there was patent tension between them. Nonetheless, they were tolerant of each other. The trips to the village were lovely, Helen bought numerous pieces of jewelry and Andromache found the perfect necklace that enhanced her already bright hazel eyes. The goldsmith was pleased with their purchases and with seeing the eldest children of Briseus again, especially the only daughter. The villagers were friendly and welcoming, they admired Helen's beauty, but even they could see that there was not much else to admire of the new princess.<p>

Briseis spoke to the countrymen of the approaching war and they responded to her speech with, "We shall fight if that is what you ask of us, Lady Briseis." Hector was pleased with reaction, but he could that his friend was still apprehensive. Even so, the men prepared everything for battle from weapons and armor to safeguarding the village. It was nearly a month since they had left court, so the royals and nobles prepared to return to the city, this time all of Briseus' children were coming. This was the safest plan; even though Briseus kept his palace heavily guarded it made Briseis less anxious if her younger siblings were protected behind the walls of Troy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Amaryllis is character I made up, she basically doesn't want the world to know that she is the daughter of Athena (who I named Estella, but I just recently changed her mortal name to Amaryllis, just because I got a new idea, so if you catch Estella or Estelle anywhere in the story, please let me know), so she changed her name. _Italics_ are letters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar (Areia and Enyo belong to CT). I also do not own the characters mentioned in this fic from the movies The Mummy and The Mummy Returns.**

* * *

><p>Revelations<p>

Briseis had already prepared herself for the day with help of Acnes and Klymene whose illness was cured when Briseis returned to the city. She wore a one-shouldered beige colored gown with bronze beading along the shoulder and upper torso and matching bronze sandals. Her cosmetics and jewelry were bronze to complement her clothing. Her hair was straight with a bronze comb to hold it in place. The way she was dressed today reminded of the Egyptians. Thankfully, they were not called upon to come to war. Her friend, Princess Nefertiri daughter of Pharaoh Seti I, would be devastated to lose her countrymen for the Trojans' cause. Briseis then heard the flapping of wings and turned to see that a raven was perched on her balcony. This made her smile, Melaney the Raven being in Troy only meant that Amaryllis was writing to Briseis from Athens, the only kingdom that would not be coming to war against Troy. The noblewoman went over to the black bird and took the letter that was attached to her foot.

_Dear Briseis, we heard news of the impending war on Troy and Damon is feeling so horrible that his cousin is the cause of it. He wishes that he stayed in Troy so that he could have prevented the abduction of Helen, but alas, it must be the will of the Gods for this to occur. Damon and I wish that we could go to Troy to aid our family and friends with this fight, but as enemies cannot enter Athens, we cannot leave it. However, my mother has spoken to me saying that the time is drawing near now for the barrier to fall. Once it does, our first task is to cross the Aegean, whether the war still is raging or not. If you are asking, we are doing well. We are as happy as we can be, without you here with us anyway. Athens continues to prosper even with lack of travel and communication. No, we do not have children yet, but that is all right, we wish for them, but we will let fate decide when the time is right for us to procreate, not that we do not try. I don't expect that you are married or even engaged, if so then you must tell the tale of how a man was able to win over not only you, but also your brothers. How are they, your brothers? I hope they are well. What of Hector and Andromache, have they any children yet? How are the Amazons, I do hope that they are not helpless without us. How are those demon mares of yours? Any news of the East we would be much obliged to know. I apologize for not saying much, but there hasn't been many occurrences in the West, besides the abduction of Helen of course, but that story has been taken across the Aegean to you. Do not trouble yourself terribly my friend, for you know that will not do any good. Damon and I send our hope and strength to you through the times of war. Missing you immensely and loving you even more. Amaryllis_

Briseis sighed as she finished the letter; there was so much to tell her best friend in Greece. Amaryllis was probably the person who knew Briseis best. The two women were very much alike, beautiful beyond compare, intensely intelligent, loyal, witty, Amazons, and admired. The only physical difference was that Amaryllis had green and gray eyes, not blue and gray and her raven hair was touched with blue. Amaryllis was also a goddess who had forsaken her immortality to live as a mortal, until her death came, at which time, Athena and Dionysus would claim their goddess daughter once more (Briseis and Damon were the only mortals who knew of this). But for now, she lived as the queen of Athens, her mother's city, with the lost prince, Damon, as her king. Troy never knew what happened to Damon after he left his kingdom four years ago, only Briseis knew the story and she did not share that it with anyone, not Pramadas, the sibling who knew her best, not even Hector, the brother of the missing prince. Damon himself had asked that his whereabouts be kept a secret. He said that once the time came, his family would learn the truth.

Klymene then entered her room saying Princess Andromache wanted to speak with her in private on the roof of the palace. Briseis thanked her for the information and told her to go. She put the letter aside for later and glanced at the balcony, seeing that Melaney was hidden, she left the room. As she climbed the stairs to the roof, she wondered what Andromache had to speak to her about that was so personal it required only to be spoken of on the roof. She saw the princess looking down at the people in the gardens. Briseis clicked her sandals to make presence known and she watched her friend turn to her and smile.

"I can see why you and Hector love being here, it is so tranquil."

Briseis returned the smile. "And an excellent place to speak of private things." The noblewoman noticed that Andromache's demeanor stiffened a bit, so she delayed her question. "Remember when you first came here?"

"Of course, I looked up here and wondered why there were two people sitting on the roof in the middle of the night. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I can still see it the scene in my mind, Hector with his arm around your shoulders talking, laughing, and having all the time in the world. We were so young then."

"We are still young now. There's still time for so much."

They were silent for some time, lost within their own minds until Andromache finally revealed the secret she had been holding. "Briseis…I am…with child." The princess watched anxiously as the noblewoman started to smile brightly.

"That is wonderful, congratulations, who else knows?"

"Well, now only you, I haven't even told Hector, I am so nervous by what he would say."

"He would say that he loves you and will be there for you every step of the way."

Andromache smiled. "You always know what to say and what others will say before they say it."

Briseis shrugged. "What can I say, it is a gift."

They laughed, "One of many,"

"How long have you known, how far along are you?"

"I've known for about three days, but the midwife says that I have been bearing a child for about four months now, I can't believe that I did not realize it sooner."

"Don't berate yourself, you can't expect to know the signs of bearing a child if you've never had one before."

"You are right, dear friend. The only thing that bothers me horribly is that the child shall be born during a war, how dreadful."

"No, the child shall bring hope to the people, for even as their loved ones die, new ones are born."

Andromache turned to face Briseis. "You are truly worthy of being the spiritual mother of my child."

The noblewoman turned to the princess, "Truly?" Andromache nodded proudly. "I am honored dear friend."

"You still are," Briseis furrowed her brow in confusion at what Andromache just said. "You still are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even the famous Helen does not possess loveliness as great as yours."

Briseis shook her head and smirked. "She cannot compete with you either." The friends smiled and embraced as the sun shined brightly overhead.

* * *

><p>Hector wondered where his wife was. Since his return from Sparta, his princess had been a bit distant from him. Was she angry, did her heart now belong to another? She did retire to their chambers often, what if she-? He did not want even to think about that. He chose instead to think about his marriage and his almost marriage. In the beginning, with Andromache, their time together was constant and dreamlike; they enjoyed each other's company ever so much. With Briseis, their time together was not as much as he and Andromache, but when they were with each other, Hector felt that it was as easy as breathing. He could freely speak to Briseis about anything and everything and it was never awkward and dreamlike, but real. Hector couldn't believe that he was second guessing his choice of marrying Andromache, for it was not a choice, it was destiny, love, or was it? The prince then decided that simply speaking with his best friend was what was best. It would clear up any confusion and keep marriage his together.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Briseis returned to the letter from Amaryllis, now that she had finished her duties of the day and her nightly routine, she began to write her respond.<p>

_Dear Amaryllis, tell Damon not to berate himself over something he cannot control. Paris is simply an idiot who unfortunately only has one brain at his dispense. I too wish that the two of you were here, but of course, the Gods do not wish for that to be so. Your determination to reveal yourselves is why you and Damon are the most admirable couple. I am glad that the two of you are well and as I have told Andromache, when the time is right the children shall come. No, I have no husband or fiancé and really, I do not expect to have one, you know why. I have wonderful news though, Andromache is with child, and she is expected to give birth in about five months. She and Hector will be wonderful parents. My brothers are in good health; they are either preparing for war or enjoying luxuries. Areia and Enyo are as bloodthirsty as ever, I think that they are aware of war coming. The king and his brother are the same as well as their wives; Helenus is a bit more livid since returning from Sparta, you can understand why. Cassandra has been her typical self, being present of body, but withdrawn of mind. Paris and Helen do not seem to have a care in the world. That spoiled princess believes that she has the right to do whatever she pleases simply because she is beautiful. Oh how I wish you were here to help me scare the living daylights out of her. She called me a servant and broke the vase that my grandfather left my father. How I shall survive living in the city is questionable. From the kingdoms of the Asia Minor, about five hundred men shall aid us. The countrymen are to go to battle, as well, but not I unless they become desperate. The Amazons miss us and shall not come to war for Troy, I will not allow it. The war is the only big news here, not including Andromache's child, which the news is still in the dark excluding to me. I miss and love the both of you as much as you do me. Until your next letter, Briseis _

Briseis stroked Melany's feathers and gave her a piece of fruit to eat. She sighed and attached her letter to the raven's leg. "Fly safely." She whispered as the bird spread its wings and took the sky. The noblewoman shuffled her feet and looked at the bright moon, then towards the sea. She could just feel it in her soul, "The Greeks are coming; the wind brings them closer."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or phoenix-rises-from-ashes (the second flashback is a rewrite of a chapter from a fic that belongs to phoenix-rises-from-ashes).**

* * *

><p>To Troy<p>

Achilles stood at the bow of his ship thinking back to when he heard that Helen was stolen from Menelaus. He remembered how he found that it was completely amusing that Helen always seemed to be "kidnapped". The so called "most beautiful woman in the world" did cause her husband much grief, as Odysseus said. From what Achilles heard, Menelaus was completely distraught and furious with his wife for leaving him, and now a war was going to happen because of her. Achilles then thought about the day that Odysseus came to him asking if he would join the armies in Troy.

* * *

><p><em>"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend," Odysseus informed Achilles while heartily laughing. <em>

_Achilles responded with introductions. "Patroclus, my cousin, Odysseus, King of Ithaca" _

_"Patroclus, I knew your parents well, I miss them. Now you have this one watching over you, eh. Learning from Achilles himself, kings would kill for the honor." Odysseus praised. _

_Achilles ignored the flattery and asked, "Are you here at Agamemnon's bidding?" _

_Odysseus sighed. "We need to talk." _

_"I will not fight for him," Achilles said firmly. _

_"I'm not asking you to fight for him; I'm asking you to fight for Greece." _

_"Why, are the Greeks tired of fighting each other?" Achilles inquired, amused. _

_"For now" _

_"The Trojans never harmed me." _

_"They insulted Greece." _

_"They insulted one Greek, a man who couldn't hold onto his wife, what business is that of mine?" _

_"Your business is war my friend." "Is it? Am I the whore of the battlefield? The man has no honor. I won't be remembered as a tyrant's mercenary." _

_"Let Achilles fight for honor, let Agamemnon fight for power, and let the Gods decide which man to glorify." Odysseus said as Patroclus and Achilles continued to spar. "Forget about Agamemnon, fight for me. My wife would feel better if you're by my side, I'll feel much better." Odysseus encouraged. "We're sending the largest fleet that ever sailed, a thousand ships." _

_As Achilles ended their duel, Patroclus then asked, "Prince Hector is as good a warrior as they say?" _

_Odysseus smiled. "One of the best, if not the best, of the Trojans, some say he's better than all the Greeks, too." To this Achilles scoffed as he spit out his water. Odysseus continued, "Even if your cousin doesn't come, I hope you'll join us Patroclus, we could use a strong arm like yours." _

_Achilles then spoke up. "Play your tricks on me, but not my cousin." _

_"You have your swords, I have my tricks. We play with the toys the Gods give us. We sail for Troy in three weeks." As Odysseus was leaving he said one last thing, "This war will never be forgotten, nor will the heroes who fight in it."_

* * *

><p>Achilles came back to reality as he heard the men start to discuss Troy.<p>

"I wonder if we'll meet their finest woman." Eudorus commented, amid the other statements, and this brought about Achilles' attention.

"We've all seen Helen," Diokles said confused.

Eudorus and Achilles chuckled. "I was not speaking of Helen. She may be the most beautiful woman in Greece, but rumor has it that there is a woman in Troy that could rival even Helen." At the men's insistence, Eudorus proceeded to enlighten them on the Lady of the White Palace. "Her name is Briseis; she is the daughter of Lord Briseus and Lady Hesione, their only daughter of twelve children. She is said to be the greatest beauty in the East, as I said, Helen's rival, and perhaps even her superior." Eudorus continued with telling the men the stories of Briseis as Achilles turned back to the sea. He was hoping that he could meet the Trojans' finest treasure.

Patroclus came up behind him and interrupted his musings. "Helen seems to be the type of woman who enjoys getting kidnapped." His cousin commented with humor.

Achilles smirked, "You remember the first time she was stolen?"

"Of course, that was the day I first started my training with you." The two of them went silent, recalling the old memory.

* * *

><p><em>"I cannot believe it." Thetis astonished, "How did they think they could get away with it?" <em>

_"Get away with what?" _

_Thetis and Peleus turned to see Achilles and Patroclus coming onto the balcony of the throne room. _

_Peleus smiled in greeting. "News just came from the kingdom of Sparta. I assume that you have heard of Princess Helen." _

_Achilles smiled wryly. "Of course, rumored to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world." _

_"How skeptical you sound my son," his father remarked. "I know that when I was your age I was __very__ different. When I heard that the loveliest sea goddess had been sighted on the beaches, I was remarkably quick to dash down there and admire her beauty myself, she was __extremely__ pleasing." He cast a teasing glance at said sea goddess, who smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling. _

_Achilles shrugged. "I have heard others announced as the loveliest of creatures, such as ethereal Medea, who wedded of Jason of the Argonauts, fair Leda, Helen's mother, or perhaps Hesione the refined wife of Briseus, how quickly one beautiful woman is succeeded by another!" _

_"Ah, but men's memories fade as rapidly as the dew from the grass, Achilles," Thetis pointed out. "This one was lovelier today and the next lovelier tomorrow. Time passes and men forget, yet there is always some captivating beauty that enchants men, and earns, for a brief time, the glory of being called the most attractive of all mortal women." Her full lips quirked, "And then they grow old." _

_"So is this one worth the title?" _

_"That is the galling thing," Thetis replied laughingly. "She is probably the most exquisite mortal creature in the world. All the young men have fallen madly in love with her at first sight and send gifts that cost magnificent fortunes just for the chance to behold her face once more. Quite a pleasure for the King of Sparta, Tyndareus to receive, and Princess Helen is captivating and charismatic, flawless." She smiled impishly at her son. _

_"Physically," Achilles disagreed with a bit of a scoff. He knew well what his mother was implying. "By all accounts Helen of Sparta is a sweet girl, but lacking sharp wits and depth. What use is loveliness if there is no fire in her nature?" _

_"Then you would prefer her cousin, Princess Penelope," Peleus answered. "Now that is an ideal princess! She is classically beautiful, loyal, intelligent, and witty." _

_"What happened with Princess Helen?" Patroclus asked softly. _

_Peleus slipped an arm around Thetis' slender waist and said, "Forgive us, Patroclus, I completely forgot the initial question. Well, young Helen's beauty is incredible, one might say immortal." _

_Achilles understood immediately, "King Zeus of the Gods?" _

_"Devoted to women," Thetis quipped, "I should know. Yes, Helen is the daughter of Zeus; one might say the fairest mortal he ever fathered, a key factor in the events that have occurred. You see, Theseus of Corinth has grown madly reckless, ever since the Amazon, Hippolyta - another woman cited as a beauty and indeed, she was lovely - died of a poisoned arrow meant for him. He took it as a sign from the Gods, that one beauty was taken from this earth and so he should take another. _

_"Theseus chose Helen of Sparta?" _

_Peleus nodded. "Theseus and_ _Pirithous went to Sparta on the day of Prince Nicodemus' wedding and stole Helen during the feast." _

_"And naturally everyone was in an outrage," Achilles predicted wryly. _

_"An understatement, they were apoplectic. The king of Sparta has bidden all brave princes to come to his aid to rescue Helen from that evil man. With a highly incentive prize for the man who plays a heavy role in returning her __safely__ to Sparta." his mouth twitched with suppressed laughter. _

_"The prize being Helen herself?" _

_"Precisely, so do either of you fancy being wed to the most beautiful woman in the world?" _

_"Hardly," Achilles retorted dryly, "I have no interest in a sweet-natured little beauty that cares for nothing but her own looks, a docile girl without any fire. Helen is just a remarkably beautiful little creature without any intelligence or vibrancy." _

_"So the both of you do not wish to engage in this competition," Peleus concluded, the conversation ending as both boys nodded vigorously. _

_Patroclus decided to speak up again. "Eudorus was once speaking of a girl of the Asia Minor, who they say is very beautiful, as well." _

_Achilles recalled that conversation. "Ah, yes the only daughter of fair Hesione, Lady Briseis the Beauty of the Eastern Shores."_

* * *

><p>The silence brought the cousins back to the present; they noticed that it was now dark. Before going to bed, Patroclus asked, "Do you think we will really meet Lady Briseis?"<p>

"We can only hope that we are so blessed." Achilles answered with a smirk. He looked at the sky and saw that night had fallen. "Get some sleep cousin; I'll see you in the morning." He said as he strode down below the ship to his chambers. Achilles' dreams were plagued with the souls of the men he's killed as they always are each night, but through the gloom of the River Styx, a light started to shine. Achilles turned toward the light and he saw a woman who fit the description of the one his mother described to him from one of her visions. The two looked at each other for a long while, until she smiled and said something inaudible to Achilles as the light engulfed him and he felt warm. Throughout the rest of the night, he had a relaxing, dreamless slumber, the first he had since his twelfth year. The next morning he awoke more refreshed than the day before, but the same thing happened this day as the previous one. The men spoke of Troy and its treasures, Achilles thought about the past and of the war that would be waiting in the East, but something else awaited the great warrior other than a battle.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Midnight Conversations<p>

Since Hector's decision to speak to Briseis about Andromache, he found that he rarely saw the fair woman. When he did, she would be rushing about doing others things and only greeting him with a slight smile, but other than that, it seemed that she avoided him. What was wrong these days, did the women hate him or something? Hector was wandering the halls, hoping that he would run into Briseis, but he didn't. So he decided that he should simply return to his room and hope to speak to his friend the next day, he reasoned that it was rather late.

* * *

><p>Andromache was nervous. It has been a few days now since she had revealed her condition to Briseis and the noblewoman urged the princess to tell her husband. In her heart, she knew that Hector would be overjoyed, but what would his first reaction be, will he be shocked, angry? She decided that she would muster up the courage and tell him today. She regretted that it was her fear of her husband that made such a distance between them, but she hoped that that would all change once he learned that he would have a child.<p>

It was late and Hector had not yet come to their chambers, she hoped everything was all right. In her head, she rehearsed what she would say to Hector and prayed that he would react positively. As she pondered over her condition and her husband, she heard the door to the room open and close.

"Oh, Andromache, I thought you would be asleep by now."

"There is something I want to tell you Hector." They both held their breath, Hector with dread and his wife with anxiety. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you lately, it's not as bad as it seems. I was simply afraid to tell you the truth."

"You can tell me anything." Hector reassured as he joined his wife on their bed.

Andromache paused then calmly said, "Hector, I am with child."

She gauged his reaction, Hector's face was surprised, but then it brightened and he said, "My love, that is wonderful." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lovingly. She laughed with joy and relief. "Is this why you have been so distant?"

"I was afraid of what you say about me carrying our child during a war." Andromache admitted.

Hector shook his head, "No matter what circumstances we are in, I shall be here with you while the child grows within you and into this world." His wife smiled and they settled into their bed. Hector felt guilt as the princess laid her head on his chest. How could he have been such a fool to think that his wife was unfaithful to him? Moreover, how could he have considered being unfaithful to her? His guilt was receding as he remembered Briseis' words to him when they broke off their engagement. 'Though there will be times when doubt clouds your judgment, never regret a decision you make with your heart, for your heart always knows the true answer.' He smiled slightly, how true those words were. His decision to be unfaithful to his wife did not come from his heart; it simply grew from the doubt. As he felt the gap between he and his wife disappear, he was sure that the woman in his arms was the one for him, the only one whom his heart desired.

* * *

><p>King Priam's nerves were unsteady as the impending war took its toll on his mind. Sleep was evading him, so he decided a peaceful walk in the gardens would help him rest. When he walked into the gardens, he saw the tall figure of a woman who was deep in thought and standing beside an olive tree. As he walked closer, Priam recognized the woman.<p>

"Briseis, what are you doing out here so late?" The old king did not look as surprised as he sounded. "Do not tell me you could not sleep."

"Correct, my lord." It sounded strange coming from her mouth but even she had her limits. Her parents had always taught her to respect her superiors, even though it sometimes slipped her mind. Briseis could toy with the princes as much as she wished, but even she knew not to provoke such power held by a king.

Priam nodded, "The same was with your father. I suppose that is where you received it, the constant lack of sleep that is." He smiled and sat on one of the benches. "Do you wish to sit down?" She shook her head. "You miss them don't you?"

"Miss who?" Her voice was wavering slightly.

"Your parents…if it is any consolation, I miss them as well. They were good people, Briseis, you and your brothers were lucky to have such loving parents." Priam paused for a moment, and then continued, "Sometimes I wish I could have been there for my sons like your mother and father were there for you." He looked at the young woman and smiled. "Briseus and Hesione were good friends; they always knew what to do. I am glad my family has you and your brothers to confide in as your parents were there for me."

"Thank you, but your words are not entirely true. Paris and I do not agree on many things and-"

"-And you should have heard him speak of you after he first met you. It was as if you were Athena come down from Olympus. All he spoke of was Briseis, and Briseis that. 'She's so captivating; she makes the battlefield a beautiful place.' For a short time I seriously considered banning the name to get some peace and quiet." She laughed quietly. There was definitely Priam's humor in the crown prince and the twinkle in his eyes that made her smile. "I regret spending my youth worrying about being King. I am glad Hector did not, he is happy being a prince. My only sadness is forcing my sovereignty on him."

"He will make a wonderful king some day," She sighed and added. "And Andromache will make a wonderful queen."

Priam looked at Briseis for a moment, knowing why she had mentioned that the couple would be wonderful sovereigns, he took a deep breath and said what the young woman should hear, but being cautious as not to mention that she still held the title princess, whether Lyrnessus stood or not. "I know what you think about yourself. That you are imperfect, that you could not make a spectacular princess or queen, but ask anyone else and you will be told otherwise. Briseis, being a ruler is not making decrees and treaties and marrying your children off to make alliances. You have to have the trust of everyone you rule. You must have strength and courage, intelligence, wit, endurance. You have all of these things and more. What people love about you is not just your beauty or grace, they love that if one person were unhappy you would give everything to change that. If one child goes without food or shelter, you would give yours without a second thought. Your parents would have been proud of such a daughter."

"Would they have been proud of the tongue that came with the daughter?"

"You cannot have a person without some slight flaws. Not that your words are your downfall Briseis, you are one of the most charming women I have ever met; Zeus has made a divine being in you. Do not change your ways for every person you meet simply because they tell you to, you are perfect the way you are." Priam smiled warmly at Briseis. "What do you want the most in the entire world dear Briseis? Name one thing and I will give it to you."

She thought for a moment. "What I want the most is simple. I want to be remembered as a symbol of imperfection."

"Imperfection? I have never received such a strange wish. Women have asked for jewels, gold, and silver. For husbands who will protect them from the trials of the world. For loveliness beyond measure, never have I heard a plea for imperfection. Surely you know I am unable to fulfill this wish that this would be your doing." She nodded slowly and the old king sighed. "I have one last question, Briseis, before I retire for the night, why would you want to be imperfect? Why do you not wish to stand out from every other imperfect woman?"

She did not answer for a long moment but rather stared at the stars. "Because the gods are perfection, were I to be completely unflawed I would be a deity, an immortal being incapable of doing wrong, and thus I would not be Lady Briseis. Moreover, I may complain about hardships sometimes but being me is more entertaining than sitting on Mount Olympus all day I would think. I love mortality more than I could ever adore being everlasting." She looked Priam in the eyes, a gesture which was utterly forbidden. "That is my answer and it may not make sense to most but it is not their dream, all that matters is that it makes sense to me."

The king stood beside the noblewoman. "Never could your father have wished for a better child, Briseis. Would you like to know my one wish?"

She shook her head. "No," Briseis looked back to the stars, aware that she sounded completely arrogant. "It is a personal thought."

"You shared your wish with me," he replied softly.

"I know that, but I do not want to be burdened with the hopes of others." She smiled at him warmly. "Not matter what you say; I do not share your abundance of strength."

"Someday you will make a man very happy Briseis. Your husband will be the most joyful man ever to walk this earth. Goodnight Lady Briseis, get some rest." With that said Priam stood and walked back to his room only pausing at the arch to see that Briseis started to walk towards her room.

The noblewoman was accustomed to praise from all that met her, so Priam's words should not faze her. However, the king's words were noble and had sense to them, but Briseis could not seem to make herself believe them. The one thing that she completely did not believe was that she would make her husband happy. Briseis did not believe that she would acquire a husband because her personality and she knew that she was correct. Briseis was told that she had many marriage proposals, but when the men actually met her, they quickly declined her hand. However, it was not like they were offered her hand, Melanon and Pramadas never accepted any of her suitors, but that did not bother her. All she needed were her brothers; she did not need or even want a husband. What was the point but to procreate, she was a noble of the court; it would be unlikely that she would marry for love. Hector and Andromache were lucky that the Gods deem them worthy lovers who were allies. When it came to love for nobility and royalty, the one you loved was the person you could never marry. The high prince and princess simply had good fortune.

Briseis sighed as she closed her door and took off the midnight blue cloak. She walked to the balcony, while smoothing her burgundy nightgown, and looked at the sea. The tide was smooth as were the waves, but the peace of the sea only told the noblewoman one thing, the Gods are either in favor of the Greeks for this war, or they are only supporting their personal favorites. The wind chilled her, so she decided to rest as Priam said she should.

Her dreams, which usually consisted of her happy memories, were different. She was wandering about in darkness and fog as if she had died was on the banks of the River Styx. She felt cold and alone as if everything was fleeting and happiness and peace did not exist. Suddenly, she was lifted from the gloom and was now in a field. The grass was knee high, lush, and soft. As she took in her surroundings, she saw the figure of a tall man, his face was not clear to her, but she saw that he had hair as golden as the noontime sun. The light that burned behind him spread to her and captured her. She felt warm and safe and even with the Greeks coming closer to Troy she felt comfort overcome her anxiety.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: _'Italics' _are thoughts. _Italics_ are flashbacks. The idea of the Cronus Stone comes from the movie Hercules and Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar.**

* * *

><p>Plots and Preparations<p>

A secret council was holding a meeting in the most inconspicuous part of the Underworld. The circle consisted of Nemesis, only daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, the goddess of revenge and she was craving for revenge against a certain mortal. Hephaestus, husband to Aphrodite, but only by title, for he never had lain with the goddess of beauty nor did they do any such things that husbands and wives did. Lastly was Eris, the goddess of strife, and sister to both Ares and Hephaestus. Hephaestus wanted Briseis, the secret daughter of Aphrodite and Hermes, as his own consort, so that he may spite his wife. Eris wanted the girl tortured in Tartarus, for she was a symbol of the shame Aphrodite placed upon both her brothers. Nemesis wanted Briseis killed and tortured for all eternity, the goddess had inherited her Hera's famous jealousy, thus when she learned that she was not Aphrodite's only daughter, she was furious, excluding the fact that her sister surpassed her in every possible way, even as a mortal.

It was always said that a daughter of Aphrodite and Ares would be destructive and even crueler than her father was. Unfortunately, this turned out to be true, Nemesis had the beauty of her mother, but she was as merciless as plague. On the battlefield, she attacked with force and strength, with no consideration of whom she struck. With her ruthlessness and jealous came her hunger for power. Her plans were not only to destroy her sister and take whatever power she had, but also to use that power to overthrow her grandfather and rule Mount Olympus. Nemesis knew that she also had to find the Cronus Stone to be able to control the powers of Olympus, but having immense powers was a start. Eris and Hephaestus knew of her other scheme, they were not sure if they completely agreed, but nonetheless, they followed and supported her, for she was their niece and having the chance to rule the Gods, only being under Nemesis did not seem all too bad to the siblings. The council had decided to have mortals do their biddings so as not to have suspicions placed upon them. They knew that if they were caught, they would suffer the wrath of the mortals that cherished Briseis, but all the other Gods as well, for she was precious to them. Of course, Zeus would also be furious if he learned about his granddaughter and children plotting to usurp him. Their plans for everything were discussed and they concluded the meeting. The three of them departed, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Mynes looked at all the land that was within his sight from his camp on Mount Ida. As his eyes settled on Troy, he clenched his teeth and sneered to himself. <em>'This all could have been mine.'<em> He scolded himself. Mynes was given a message by the Gods for his purpose of ruling the world. They told him, that to rule a nation, you must possess the kingdom's scepter; the scepter shall grant you its power. If he had known this twelve years ago, all of the Asia Minor would be his, as all of Greece belonged to Agamemnon. He would have started his conquests when he learned of the powers of the scepter, but he thought that if Agamemnon was able to bring down Troy, then the King of Kings would rule the Asia Minor as well as Greece, and Mynes were steal the scepters of Agamemnon, well, then he would be the supreme ruler of the Aegean. Mynes grinned to himself. The first thing he would do once he was the King of Kings was to take back his woman. Though no one knew that she was his, the Lady Briseis of Troy was Mynes' property, at least to him, he was indeed the one who stole her virtue. Not only would he be the ultimate sovereign, but he would also have the most beautiful woman in the world as his consort, forever his to torment and ravish. Mynes had also made a pact with the goddess Nemesis, she said that the powers of Briseis would go him, if he carried out Nemesis' will. Of course, he agreed, not knowing that the only immortal daughter of Aphrodite was only saying these things so that she may get what she personally desired.

The former Lord of Lyrnessus then turned from the sight and went to address his men. He spoke of their plans to stay in hiding until Troy and the other kingdoms fell under Agamemnon. Then, at the most perfect time, Mynes and his army would conquer Agamemnon, and with that pig gone, they would rule the Aegean kingdoms. They, meaning primarily Mynes, but his men would have some authority over the kingdoms and such. With the plans thoroughly reviewed, all the men went to sleep, each and every one anticipating the day that they would call themselves the victors of someone else's war.

* * *

><p>"Briseis with the Greek forces coming to Troy we may have to take…certain precautions." Hector sounded awkward while he spoke to his friend. Paris was leaning against a wall to Briseis' left, Helenus sat in a chair on her right, and the noble herself was sitting in a large wooden chair. The four of them were in Hector's study. "Precautions that may affect you directly in some ways and indirectly in others, do you understand what I am trying to say? That the war will take away privileges you would usually have."<p>

She gasped mockingly, "You mean no more bathing naked in the sea." She saw the looks of amazement from the princes and laughed, "I'm kidding you, none of us ever bathed in the sea…while you were around that is." She laughed again at their surprised faces.

"The fact that you are a beautiful woman must also be accounted for." Paris picked up the lecture.

Briseis arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow in his direction. "Thank you for the admiration a bit ill placed but appreciated nonetheless."

The youngest prince began to pace the room. "In the event that the Greeks should find you outside these walls – for whatever reason – they will not kill you." Her body stayed relaxed as he tripped over his words from fear of how the woman would react to the news. "I'm a man Briseis."

"Really, and you never told us after all of these years?" She mocked, Hector and Helenus laughed loudly and Paris glared at them.

"What I meant was I know how men, especially men who possibly haven't seen a woman in months, nevertheless one as beautiful as you, would see you as."

"The compliments never end around here do they?" Briseis asked rhetorically.

"Briseis, the point is, if you are captured you must protect yourself as well as possible."

"You make it seem as if I cannot already protect myself."

Hector intervened, "In combat and in training, you are undefeatable however you cannot face the Greeks on your own, even on the battlefield and the fact that your skills are secret."

Briseis feigned confusion, but she knew what the prince was trying to say. "I know what you mean to say. That I am not allowed onto the battlefield and I shall have to stay behind and farewell the men. You think that this will cause me frustration; enough that shall cause me to be impetuous and I shall have myself be captured by the Greeks. Though my skills are unmatched, even I cannot kill all the Greeks by myself, and since they do not know of my skill and my desire to keep it that way I will essentially be vulnerable. So, I must be able to protect Lady Briseis as best as possible because Briseis the Amazon shall be kept in the dark." The princes simply stared, they should have known she would realize the truth of their lecture she was brilliant.

"Just be careful," Helenus finally ended, a bit resigned.

"Always," she answered and turned away from them as they walked out, leaving Briseis alone in the room. Andromache or Pramadas would be coming to look for her soon to tell he about something happening in the palace that needed her attentions but for now, she sat staring at the weapon that she pulled out of her cleavage. It was cold and unforgiving but the warrior's daughter in her saw it as beautiful. Both hilt and blade were of equal weight, a feat hard accomplished in daggers of any kind. Pramadas had an identical blade to the one she held, their father gave them matching daggers as a gift when they turned sixteen. Her then strayed to her father, as it did whenever she examined her weapons.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you wish me to have been a son?" She had asked, "Do you wish I could have fought in wars and fathered children and served in court?" Her father looked into space for a long time after she had questioned him. "Well? Do you?" <em>

_He had looked her straight into her ocean blue eyes with his hazel-brown. "Briseis there is nothing I would change about you. I have many sons and, hopefully, many more to come. I have no need for another warrior, another man who will die for his country. If you feel you should change you should not be my daughter at all. I cannot change you. Your mother, your brothers, your friends, your husband may all try and alter you, but if you ever think about altering yourself, for just one moment, any moment in your entire life, you are no longer yourself." _

_"But who am I?" She had asked angrily, "Who should I be?" _

_"Who are you? You are the daughter of a soldier, Briseis, you are the sister of soldiers, you yourself are a warrior and, someday, you will be the wife of a warrior. That is who you are, I know it seems harsh to think that war is in your blood but it is. Someday you will think of war not simply as men dying but as a last resort, or in some cases the first resort. There are cruel men in the world who live for war and I would love to be able to shelter you from them forever but I can't. Cruelties are just another thing in life you will have to learn to deal with. It seems like a lot, for you are only ten winters old, but I know someday you'll make me proud."_

* * *

><p>She then pondered over those last words and she realized her father had been right, she had seen cruel men live and more noble men die, but there was no way to change the way the fates spun their lives. What could she do to bring them back?<p>

"Briseis?" Melanon's head appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

"Paris, Helenus, and Hector were talking to me."

"They aren't here now." Her brother observed.

"I know they left, I was thinking."

Melanon entered the room and sat on one of the chairs. "What about?" He cocked his head, looking at his sister.

"Father."

"Good, it's comforting to know I'm not the only one." He dropped his shoulders and laughed. "Even when he isn't here I feel he's judging me. Like I still have to walk in his shadow no matter what."

"He loved you, he loved all of us." Briseis reassured.

"He loved you the most though. You were the fastest learner, you could ride better than any of us, you still can and you are the best warrior, even if you have never set foot on a true battlefield, though fighting off invaders of the countryside should count. Not to mention the fact that you single-handedly mastered two mares of Diomedes, those hostile beasts of yours only tolerate the rest of us because you tell them to, not even the Tamers of Horses themselves could manage them, only the fair daughter of Briseus." He laughed again, "You tried to make him teach you so much. You have such a way with words, even when you were young." They both laughed, "Remember when he caught Pramadas and I giving wine to Cariaxis when he was six winters old, and you told him that we couldn't find any other drink and Cariaxis was going to die if we didn't give him something."

"Or that time when Hector came to the villa, to celebrate the day the two of you met, and you three had had too much to drink and started to do impressions of the high priests and he didn't let you eat for a week." They both laughed and then went silent remembering their father, who, despite the frequent punishments, loved them more than he loved life itself. Melanon leaned forward and embraced his sister unexpectedly.

"Briseis, you know what happens if Pramadas and I don't survive the war?" She stayed silent. "You have to take care of the others. You have to be strong, stronger sister." He reached into his tunic and pulled out a piece of jewelry. "We had something made for you." She looked at the gift with wonder. It was a silver bracelet with their family's emblem engraved on it.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"It's so that you never forget any of us. Dying in this war or another, never fail to remember who your family is or how they died."

"How could I ever forget you?" She looked at her brother kindly. He returned the look kissed her forehead, and then he stood.

"I should go and help with the preparations for battle, the Greeks are expected any day now."

She nodded and watched him wander into the hallways of the palace. "Hopefully I'll never have to remember you, dear Melanon or any of my brothers." Briseis looked through the window toward the sea, Melanon was right, war would come very soon now, she could practically see the tips of the sails on their ships.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar (Areia and Enyo belong to CT).**

* * *

><p>Arrival of the Greeks<p>

The warning bell of Troy sounded and the Trojans scurried about, the towns folk trying to get behind the walls and into their homes, while the soldiers prepared for battle. It was around mid-morning when the army was ready, that the guards saw the two figures approaching the city. Hector went up to where the archers were and recognized the younger man as Menelaus, the other he learned was King Odysseus of Ithaca. The two of them stated that they simply wanted a council with King Priam and Lord Lampus, so the two Greeks were allowed into the city.

Briseis, Andromache, Helen, and Paris watched all this from the wall. When the Greek kings went into the palace, the noblewoman turned her attention to the beach. She saw that the Greeks were setting up their camps, but a band of men in black armor was sacking the Temple of Apollo. Briseis recognized them as the Myrmidons the fiercest warriors of the Aegean. She was thankful that Captain Tecton made sure that the inhabitants of the temple were brought to the Apollonian temple within the safety of the city walls; however, a few went to the countryside. The rest of the nobles and royals then came onto the platform.

"What did those Greeks want?"

Briseis scoffed, "Honestly Paris, it's obvious that they want Helen."

"Menelaus wanted to see if he could negotiate his way into getting Helen back." Helenus answered while glaring at his younger brother.

"They should be coming back with the armies within the hour; I think it best to start taking our positions." Melanon said as his youngest brother ran up to him. The men agreed and they went to embrace their families before heading onto the battlefield.

"Melanon why can't I go to war?" Hentayol's naivety brought a smile to his siblings' faces.

Melanon picked up his brother. "Because you haven't finished your training yet. When you do I give you my word that you may come to war with Pramadas, Cariaxis, Balcamen, Brisantho, and me."

Hentayol's eyes narrowed while he studied his brother for a moment. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." He said with a smile and set his youngest brother down.

Briseis then stepped up to embrace him. "Be careful." She said quietly.

"If that is what it takes to return to you." Melanon said softly. They smirked at each other.

Pramadas crouched next to Cartanye, listening to the young boy's words with a smile. "Don't kill too many Greeks," Cartanye told his elder brother sternly. "Or there won't be enough for the rest of the Trojans to fight." Briseis put a hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Pramadas said, trying to hide a grin. He ruffled Cartanye's dark hair and stood to face Briseis.

"You heard him, leave some of those Greeks for the rest of the army to slaughter." She said mocking her younger brother even though he was too young to realize it. While the twins embraced, she whispered to him, "I know you've always been somewhat of a glory hound, but don't do anything too stupid."

"Don't worry I won't." He let go of his twin and walked to where his brothers waited for him and the five brothers walked down the stairs.

"Well you all should go back to the palace." Briseis said, her voice unwavering. "War is not something you need to see until you come of age." She said lightheartedly. She smiled at them all and they walked down the stairs leading to the palace. The royals took their seats but the princesses, excluding Cassandra, stood at the wall staring down towards the army. Briseis joined Helen and Andromache. The three of them stood in silence as they watched the lines of Greek soldiers coming towards the city.

When they came close enough to the walls, the armies stopped for a moment seemingly to assess the situation. Then Agamemnon signaled his chariot forward, along with both his sons, and another Greek king. Hector, Helenus, Paris, Pramadas, and Melanon rode forward on their horses. Agamemnon tried for a final time to retrieve Helen and Troy without force, but the Trojans stood their ground and so the battle began.

There were many casualties on both sides, but it could not be determined who would be the victor of the war. Helen sat alone in the gardens of Troy. The women were not allowed in court and Andromache was resting due to her condition. It made Helen smile to think that she was going to be an aunt, but these thoughts made her think of her niece, Iphigenia, and how it was rumor that her brother in law killed her so the Greeks would have fair winds on their voyage to the east. She shook her head; Nicodemus was as ruthless as his father Agamemnon was. "How is it that one man's greed can spring a battle so great?" Helen's small voice carried over the Trojan gardens.

"Why is my being here causing such despair? My being with Paris is no crime. Why have the Gods cursed me so?" Helen held her head in her fair hands.

"The Gods have not cursed you, Helen. They gave you love. Only it came at much too high a price." Briseis whispered from behind the princess.

"I didn't hear you there. I'm sorry I'm just..." Helen tried to look strong in front of Briseis but failed. "Love in the midst of war is no love at all." The other woman sat beside the Trojan princess.

"I don't mean to sound...cruel but what were you thinking when you came here? That there would be no war?"

"Well of course not. I know Menelaus would never give me up without a fight. I knew that he would come to Troy." She faced Briseis, tears streaming down her face. "The women in court, they spout curses at me when no man is around. They call me a disease on Troy, a Greek whore. Especially Cassandra, she hates me so much more than all the others do. Do you have any idea how that feels, to have the entire world against you?"

"You have no idea; I've been called everything you have and then a hundred times over. People hate those who are different, who aren't the exact same as them." Helen looked at Briseis, but before she spoke Briseis said, "Yes, my father was a Greek which makes me half Greek.." Helen's eyes widened slightly, she did not expect that, she simply thought that the women were jealous of Briseis as she was.

"What was your father like?" the princess asked meekly.

"He was a great warrior who thought nothing of what people thought of him. The only exceptions being King Priam and his family, my father's own family, and himself. He was more of a philosopher than a soldier, though. He hated war, said that it didn't solve. He even said that it was of no matter whether you had a title or not, it only mattered what you do with your life, what is important is what people will remember you for when you die."

"I wish I could have met your father." Helen said quietly. "He sounds like a man who could have been a worthy king." Briseis said nothing, but simply nodded, not really seeing the significance of sharing her past with Helen, it only show that the two of them had more in common than the princess thought and that might make her even more egotistical. Helen then asked, "What was your mother like?"

"She was the same as my father, which was probably why she married him, despite the fact that he was a Greek and she was not. Many people disapproved of their union, but as my father thought nothing of their words, neither did my mother. The both of them were the best parents anyone could ask for, strict, but nonetheless, loving." Helen nodded solemnly. "You ask very many questions of me, what of your own parents."

Helen grew tense, but looking into the noblewoman's calm, blank stare made her relax. "I'm sure that you already know the stories of Leda and Tyndareus, whatever you've heard is true. The stories that I've heard of your parents match how you've described them yourself."

"I'm sorry." Briseis said as she stood and started to walk away from Helen.

"It is I who should be apologizing to you." Helen said with conviction. Briseis turned and looked at the princess. "I'm sorry for the childish way I've acted towards you, it's not very fair since you've been nothing but tolerant with me." She paused to assess the other woman's reaction to her words, but her face was blank. "The truth is, since the moment I met, I envied you. You have beauty greater than I and you…are simply everything that I'm not. You say the people gossiped about you and they do, but deep down I know that they adore you."

Briseis was a bit surprised, so the princess had some sense after all. "You may envy me for what I apparently have that you do not, but you have love, something I will never find." Helen opened her mouth to protest, but Briseis cut her off, "I propose a truce between you and I, any crimes we've committed against each other shall be pardon, and we shall live on as…acquaintances."

"Perhaps…friends?"

"Perhaps in time"

"Then I accept, Lady Briseis." They both smiled at each for the first time.

Briseis turned to leave, but decided to mention one last thing. "As for Cassandra, she has always despised anyone who threatened the safety of the Trojans. I remember a time where she hated me as well because of my family, but now I suppose she tolerates me as everyone else tolerates her. She will not cause harm, but just accepted her words and move on." Helen said nothing, so the noblewoman left the princess alone with her new thoughts.

* * *

><p>Briseis made her way down to the stables. She just came from checking on her brothers who were in battle. They were all fine, with only minor wounds, same as Hector and his cousins. When the younger brothers came forth to bombard the five with questions of the battle, Briseis decided to visit her mares. Areia and Enyo were settled in their large stall, looking rather bored. Briseis smiled as she walked up to them and their spirits lightened as they nickered happily. "The both of you seem happy, did you miss me?" The mares seemed to nod as she embraced them both. "Shall we go for a ride?" They neighed in response.<p>

Areia was trotting in front of Enyo, leading the way through the streets of Troy, Briseis sat atop the later. She warned them both not to attack any person or animals unless given her permission; they didn't seem to complain much. Pramadas must have already fed them, which was the only thing he could do, but it was at least more than what everyone else could. Briseis supposed that it was because Pramadas was her twin brother, so in a sense he was Briseis, she suspected that that was the only reason that her mares didn't act so ferociously towards him.

When the three came upon wider empty streets, the horses walked side by side. Their mistress spoke to them of the war and her pact with Helen. They snorted at the later. It was getting close to dinner, so the horses started to divert themselves back to the stables. Once they reached their stall, Briseis noticed the pile of fresh dead rats in the corner, thankful once again for her twin.

"Enjoy your dinner, but don't get carried away, if Pramadas comes again remember to thank him by not attacking." The mares snorted, but they rubbed their heads against her shoulders as their farewell. She patted their noses then left the stables and made her way to the dining hall, apprehensive of what the next day would bring.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flashback and/or dreams. The first one is my version from a scene from the movie Helen of Troy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or Helen of Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>On the Trojan Shores<p>

Achilles made his way through the Grecian camp toward his tent. He spoke briefly with Kings Ajax and Diomedius, but as he made it into the Myrmidon part of the camp, his cousin met him with many inquires. "How was the battle? Were the Trojans strong? Did you see Hector? Was he a good warrior? Are the stories true?"

"By the Gods what is with all of the questions?" Achilles replaced his gold breastplate onto the wooden stand. He sighed when he saw the youth's saddened face. "No I didn't fight Hector, I saw him though. I fought another warrior, younger. Sandy brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, would have killed him too if his brother hadn't rescued him. Cari-Cariaxis, I think his name was, he wasn't nearly experienced enough. However, that brother of his was, must have been trained by Ares himself, the warrior even resembles him a bit, with his black hair, but his eyes were sky blue." The fear in Patroclus' pale blue eyes was evident. Achilles took a sip of wine. "Don't worry; with your training I'm sure you'd be an equal match at least." He smiled at his cousin and the smile was returned. "I saw Lady Briseis." Achilles commented, knowing that this would surly brighten his younger cousin and he was correct.

"Are the stories about her true? Did you see Helen? Who was more beautiful?"

"The Gods help me, you are far too curious. I can't say that all the stories of Briseis are true, like I said I saw her, I didn't meet her. She was standing near Helen on the wall with another woman, I suppose she was a princess by the way she was dressed. The three women were quite a distance away, but from what I could see, Briseis was the fairest."

Patroclus was excited over the news his elder cousin shared, but now he supposed he should inquire his cousin about the raids. "I know you won't let me go into battle," he began as Achilles cocked an eyebrow. "But can I at least join the raids." He implored.

Achilles thought for a moment then sighed. "Fine, you may partake in the raids, but during the battles you stay here." He looked his cousin in the eye. "Is that understood?"

Patroclus rolled his eyes and stood to leave the tent, "Perfectly understood."

Achilles finished his wine then went outside to see his men gathered around looking towards a magnificent ivory building. "That is the palace of Briseis." Eudorus stated to the Myrmidons as the men all started their discussions Achilles decided to join them.

"Were any of you men observant enough to catch a glimpse at said maiden?" He inquired his soldiers.

"Assuming that the maiden with raven hair is Briseis then yes I did," answered Casambus. "I must say, even from a distance Helen paled in comparison to this Trojan woman." The others who did see Briseis nodded in agreement, while the others who didn't see her looked a bit discouraged.

"Don't worry Myrmidons, when we go to battle again, simply look towards the wall, she should be standing there." Achilles said. "When you raid that palace and she just happens to be there, she is to be mine." He said in a firm voice, the men nodded to their leader and returned to their discussions.

"What do suppose she is like…Briseis?" Patroclus asked to no one in particular.

"I'm sure that, like Helen, she will be like the stories told about her." His cousin answered nonchalantly.

"Which means that she will be beautiful, stubborn, harsh, and a lot of trouble," Eudorus added.

"So she is Achilles in the form of a Trojan woman?" Patroclus jested. Achilles narrowed his eyes a bit, but he was amused by that comment. Patroclus smiled nervously, but the rest of the Myrmidons laughed along with their leader.

"What is so amusing over here?" questioned the voice that belong Odysseus.

"We were discussing beautiful women who cause trouble and Achilles," answered Patroclus.

"Ah, conversing about the fair flower of Troy now are we, I wonder what trouble she will cause her husband." Odysseus remarked.

"Based on what is said about her, I'm sure she causes even more trouble than Helen."

Odysseus chuckled at Achilles' words. "Do you remember when you first saw Helen? You shocked all the men round the table with your disinterest of her."

"Of course I remember and as I've always said, my wife, if I ever marry, shall not be some docile little beauty named Helen."

"So she'll be Briseis?" Patroclus asked, indecisive if it was meant to be a jest or not.

"More likely someone similar and faithful, I'll not lose my honor as Menelaus has."

The men had another laugh, Patroclus then asked, "What was it like when you first saw Helen?"

"Did I never tell you cousin?" Patroclus shook his head. "Well then, Odysseus why don't you begin the tale."

* * *

><p><em>The kingdoms of Greece had gathered in Sparta to honor the death of Tyndareus' heir, Prince Pollux. The royals and nobles were sitting round a table after they had all paid their respects to King Tyndareus and his son. <em>

_"A hero dying for a girl whom he has no relation to, it's hard to imagine such a weakness." Achilles stated. _

_"You cannot comment you have not seen her." Menelaus defended. _

_"I don't need to." _

_"Are you afraid to try?" Nicodemus challenged. _

_"I'm afraid of nothing." _

_"There." Odysseus gestured. Achilles turned and he was meant with the sight of a young girl beautiful beyond most but frail. He almost scoffed, she was just as he suspected, she may not be crying or begging for forgiveness, but she was letting her father drag her along as if she were cattle. _

_"You shed no tears. By your actions, you have left me without love or hope, and Sparta without its future king. You show no grief. It should have been you who died." Tyndareus chided Helen, he then turned to the table of men who watched the scene. "Is there any among you who will take this cursed woman? Is there any among you who wishes their home devastated, his country brought to ruin, his heart broken beyond repair? I leave her to you." _

_The men were quiet through Tyndareus' declaration. When the king walked into his palace, they watched Helen slowly walk to Pollux's burning pyre to watch the fires dance; tears were welling in her eyes now. __Odysseus then spoke. "Tyndareus is right, she'll bring her husband more trouble than he could ever imagine. The path to her bed is strewn with ash and death." _

_"And yet is there not one man round this table who does not want her?" Menelaus inquired. Achilles and Odysseus were the only ones to indicate that they didn't. _

_Odysseus defended his claim. "There was a time that I did desire her, but after meeting my wife I am tempted by no other woman." _

_"What of you Achilles?" Nicodemus asked, "Wouldn't you want the most beautiful girl as your wife?" _

_"Beauty means nothing if you have no fire to complement your character." Achilles said with conviction. "Good luck to whoever becomes her husband." He got up from the table, went to retrieve his horse, and headed to his home._

* * *

><p>"So that is how Helen became Menelaus' wife?" Patroclus asked for confirmation.<p>

"Yes, we cast lots to see who the Gods would choose to be Helen's wife. Nicodemus had us all swear to defend Menelaus' sole right to her with our lives. The rest of the men had to be content to admire her from afar." Odysseus said.

The Myrmidons and Odysseus continued talking until the sunset, at which time Odysseus bade them farewell until the morning battle and Achilles retired to bed. The Phthian king dreamed of his mother and her last words to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>I knew they would come, long before you were born, I knew they would come. They want you to fight in Troy." Thetis, the beautiful sea goddess, said to her son. Achilles looked at her and waited for his mother to continue. She gave him a sad look as she bent down and picked up a shell. "I'm making you another seashell necklace, like the ones I used to make you when you were a boy. Do you remember?" <em>

_"Mother, tonight I decide." He informed her, wanting to know what she saw of his future. _

_"If you stay in Phthia, you will live your life as you do now. You will find contentment with a fair woman and have sons and daughters, who will love and remember you, but once they die, your name will be lost." She paused. "If you go to Troy, glory will be yours, they will write stories about your victories for thousands of years, the world will remember you name, but if you go to Troy, you may never come home, for your glory walks hand in hand with your doom and I shall never see you again." Thetis looked at son with another sad look, she knew that his name being remembered was more important to him than anything, but she wanted her son to live, to have children, and to watch them grow. As Achilles looked at the horizon, Thetis had a vision. The force of the vision shook her and she lost her balance; Achilles caught her before she fell into the water. _

_"Mother, what did you see?" Achilles looked at her concerned. She sighed then looked at her son. _

_"A woman," Thetis answered, "She had shimmering black hair and was quite tall. Her face was not clear, but I can tell that she was extremely beautiful_, especially with that glowing golden skin of hers_." _

_Achilles knitted his eyebrows. "Is she important?" _

_"She may be and yet she may not be it all depends on you, Achilles my son." Thetis answered cryptically._

* * *

><p>His dreams then shifted to the woman he dreamed of on his ship. He wondered if he was having the same vision as his mother. The woman's face was a bit clearer, but not recognizable. The warlord could not help but conclude that she bore a slight resemblance to Briseis.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are letters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar (Areia and Enyo belong to CT).**

* * *

><p>Antagonizing a Lady<p>

It had been three months since the Greeks had arrived. Battles waged day after day, with no sign of who had the upper hand. The Greeks were strong in numbers, but the Trojans had strategies and the kingdoms of the Asia Minor still offered a bit aid, despite their cities being sacked by the Greeks. Briseis still did not send word to the Amazons and from what she could tell, they were safe on their island of Lesbos and untouched by the enemy.

Today, the Greeks did not come for battle, so the Trojans assumed that today would be for the soldiers to regain their strength and recuperate. The higher officials of the army were sparring to keep themselves in shape for the next battle. Hector knocked the sword out of Pramadas' hand and smiled wryly at his friend. His opponent smiled back a in the midst the prince's victorious state he pretended to lunge towards the stairs and Hector lunged that way as well while Pramadas recovered his sword and held it to the Prince's neck.

"I win," he said with a triumphant glint in his eyes. The nobleman leaned on the sword and looked towards the stairs. "Well, look who it is." He pointed at Briseis, who was leaning on the wall unceremoniously. She wore a lovely pale gold dress that shimmered along with the white gold jewelry and golden cosmetic. "You look beautiful most beloved sister." He said pleasingly and sprung at Hector again, the prince deflected the attack.

"You forgot to mention that you have no other sisters to compete against me for the title," she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And thank you." She smirked at him the way she did when she was winning their battle of wits. Briseis sat on the stone bench near the sparring men. A small crowd of nobles had already begun to gather around the fighters, betting between themselves on who would be out the victor.

"Who do you think will win?" A voice that belonged to Paris asked from over her shoulder.

"I honestly could not tell you. On the one hand, Hector is the elder thus most would assume he would be more experienced and shall win, but Pramadas has the advantage because he's unpredictable, he can see what Hector is going to do next but it is not the other way around." He raised his eyebrows at her imprecise answer, she stared him in the eye. "In other words I wouldn't bet on the outcome." He sat down beside her on the bench and studied the fight closer, so he could learn something for the impending battles. Across the courtyard, Paris saw Captain Lysander conversing with Helenus, his eyes fixed on Briseis.

"I heard Lysander is looking for a wife. Do you wish it to be you?"

Briseis turned her head sharply, her eyes narrowed at the prince as she replied, "Hardly, why would you inquire such a thing?"

"The way the two of spoke earlier and the way he is looking at you now, I think others would have questioned the same if the noticed your interaction."

She glanced towards the captain and he was indeed looking at, but she paid him no mind and barked, "We were speaking only because he wanted to know which type of herbs would be best for a remedy for a fever, I hear his mother is quite ill."

"There are many healers who could tell him that, why exactly would he ask you?"

"You're a man," She said, her voice strained, "Why don't you tell me?" He was speechless at her blatant attack at his former womanizing life. "Short of words, well then I'll tell you. He asked me because he wanted to stare at my chest. You should be glad that Helen does not endure such discomforting circumstances." Her words were laced with malice and pleasure in watching Paris sputter.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"One would think that the self proclaimed 'King of Seduction' would be able to better understand a woman's words. I mean that when one doesn't sleep at night it is not uncommon to hear...noises of a less than pure nature, usually coming from the apartments you share with Helen. Probably every night, I really don't remember." She stood straight again. "That's the only reason why the men are not practically attacking her, because you are a prince with claim over her."

He stared at her with hatred and started at Briseis. Pramadas came over with his sword ready to attack the prince just as Hector held his cousin back. "Whore," Paris shouted, "Filthy, Greek, traitorous whore!" Time stood still for the moment and Paris' words echoed in the silent courtyard. His chest heaved, unaware of his fault. Hector, in shock that Paris actually dared to say those words to his friend, let go of his cousin.

"What?" The voice that came out of her mouth was loud or strident as everyone expected, but hushed and accusing all the same. "What did you call me?" Her voice began to rise. Paris' face went white as he realized his mistake, but she gave him no time to respond as she swiftly slapped with great force that resounded through the area. As Paris fell to ground from the force impact, Briseis glared heated daggers at him, and then she rushed up the stairs towards the palace, the crowd parting for her as she hurried off.

The whispering of the crowd was almost deafening and Pramadas sighed angrily. "That was well played Prince." He said his voice tainted with disdain. He had an identical look on his face as his twin as he turned to follow her.

* * *

><p>Briseis fumed as she rushed about her chambers gathering her things. First, it was a daughter of Zeus, now a prince of Troy, who would antagonize Lady Briseis next? She was tired of the nonsense she had to put up with, but at least this gave a perfect opportunity. She tilted her head towards one side, glancing at the Greek camps. There was her future, not in Troy, not in a palace, not with her family and friends as much as she wished the last were true.<p>

"I am here for a reason, I intend to make you proud father; once and for all." She said bitterly to herself.

"You're telling me you haven't already?" Pramadas voice was a welcome relief from the echoing silences in her mind. Her brother was leaning against the door as though nothing was wrong at all. "He was more proud of you than he was of me, of any of his sons." He walked over to his sister.

"Are you going to try and dissuade me as well?" She spat out. He took her hands in his and slowly shook his head. The sorrow in his eyes made her heart ache, but she knew that she had to leave. "You'll tell everyone what happened won't you?" He nodded. "And take care of Cartanye, he's not doing too well in his studies and Condanion has this strange glint in his eyes when he talks to Melanon, I think he's planning something and Hentayol hasn't been eating I don't want him to get sick so you should-"

Pramadas cut off her rant. "I can handle them, as I always have; the only difference is that you won't be by my side…Take care of yourself Briseis." He whispered and embraced her tightly. She choked back sobs as she clung to him, if this was to be her last memory of him she did not want it full of tears. He smoothed her raven hair. "I had hoped you would never leave me but I always knew you would."

"This is what the fates have decided, let us just accept it Pramadas." He could only nod as he held her close.

* * *

><p>The walls of Troy were menacing now, no longer did Pramadas think of gating others out, but of trapping himself in. Briseis had made the city amazing, with her covert passages and clandestine alcoves, but now she was gone. The nobleman stood looking toward his white palace, where his sister was, so beyond his reach now.<p>

"Pramadas," Melanon's voice was world-weary and his face showed age. "You should get some sleep, there's nothing we can do for her now." He whispered to his brother. "She made her decision we have to honor it." The brothers looked at each other, nodded, then made their way to their respective chambers.

Pramadas entered his room and sighed deeply. His apartment felt so empty even with the assortment of décor. It was the knowledge of his beloved twin not residing across the hall that gave him this feeling. She was always the person he turned to whenever he had complaints or worries. She had never been too busy to stop and listen to his belligerences even though she usually had a thousand things to do. He was still thinking about her when he almost missed the sheet of paper on his bed. There was no mistake that the handwriting was that of Briseis. Her flourishing letters that had written him many secret letters in the years past was as recognizable as her lovely voice.

_Pramadas, I know that this is not how you planned things to happen and I wish they could have turned out differently. It would seem like I am simply running from my problems when I am really running towards them. The Gods control our lives; they decide whether we fall in love, get married, see our children grow tall. I know, however, that you will see all of these things; you will marry a beautiful woman and have many wonderful children and, in turn, watch them on their wedding day. I have a different destiny though, I was never meant to be someone's wife, never to walk two steps behind a lord of the court. My heart breaks even though you still are so close to me; we have shared many years together, many circumstances that I can and will never forget. That first day of war when you ran into battle, I felt as if ever step you took away from me was one more reason for me to throw myself off the great walls of Troy on which I stood. You were never simply a brother; you were my greatest friend, the one who would protect me from every enemy in the world, the soothing voice in my head when I was angry, the one who could cradle me in your arms in the middle of the night and never judge or criticize me. If there were a way to stay close to you for all of eternity, never to have to defend myself from the critics in the world, I surely would give all of the lives in Troy to have that life. However, there is no way, no simple resolution to all of my problems. Someday I hope you can understand why I have done this and find it in your heart to forgive me. I can feel it in my body that we will never see each other again so may this be my final farewell to you, never forget my life for I will never forget yours. Farewell dear brother, your beloved sister Briseis_

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I shall ever see the two of you again." She said as she pat their noses. Areia and Enyo were always so loyal to Briseis, always standing at her side to defend her when they felt it was necessary, but she had to let them go. "I would've left you in Troy, but I know that you two demons would have come after me, unlike everyone else." Both mares were quiet as their mistress spoke to them. "Go back to Mount Ida where I found you. I know that when the Greeks come to raid my palace that the two of you will fight back valiantly, but they will outlast you. So, go and take care of each other. If ever I return to Troy or my palace and it is safe, I shall call for the two of you, but for now the safest place for you is where you were born." The mares neighed protesting against Briseis, but she quieted them down. She embraced her beloved horses and said, "This is the only way to keep you safe. Please, just go." Her final plea broke the three of their hearts, but the horses then relented and raced toward Mount Ida. "I'll miss you two, Areia and Enyo you were my family as well." Her eyes were glassy, but the tears still did not fall.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Lady of the White Palace<p>

It had been a month since Briseis had left the city, she wondered when the Greeks would come and raid her palace, but her curiosity was short lived as she looked out her window one night and saw the shadows creeping around. She turned and went behind a changing screen to put on her leatherwear. From there she went to her vanity, put a bit of kohl around her eyes, and then brushed her damp hair. After which, the noblewoman retreated to her bathing room where all her servants were to wait for the intruders.

* * *

><p>The servant who had been consorting with the Myrmidons opened the gates for them. She found great pleasure in aiding the enemy in their conquest of her mistress. The woman led them into the palace front doors, through the foyer, and up the stairs to the residential corridors.<p>

"I must say, your lady does have a talent in decorating." Eudorus commented to the woman, while observing the fine décor on the walls.

The woman snorted and sneered. "That is her only talent, since she could not even prevent the Greeks from invading her own palace. Everyone believes her to be so clever, but she truly is not." They stopped at a door and the woman said, "This is her chambers." The men simply went past her and filed into the room.

"The woman lied to us," Patroclus commented quietly while looking around at the vacant area.

"No, she didn't," Diokles said with a smirk as the noises of water lapping on the stone was unmistakable. Patroclus opened the door to the bathing room and several women screamed, grabbing cloths to cover themselves. The Myrmidons entered the room quickly thinking of seeing the infamous Briseis naked and bathing. They scanned over each face of the women in the room, but none of them stood out; this brought down their hopes a bit.

"Which one of you is Lady Briseis?" Eudorus asked after a moment of silence. Not one of them answered. "One of you must be Briseis," he reasoned.

"I am," a voice came from behind a curtain and a woman appeared from behind it, fully clothed and smiling as she fastened a pale golden necklace overtop of her collarbone. "And you must be the Myrmidons, as lovely houseguests as you have been would you please give my servants time to dress?" The men stood in shock at her beauty, though they had seen her on the wall at every battle, up close she was even more breathtaking. Cascades of dark hair fell around her shoulders, the forest green dress clung to her curvaceous body and her face was the picture of unmarred perfection, with only a bit of kohl around her eyes that she didn't even need.

"Of course," Eudorus managed to stutter and, with much willpower, the men tore their eyes away from Briseis. She cut her way through the crowd of soldiers and walked into her chambers, sitting on a dark colored chair with her legs tucked beneath her regally. It was surreal that she was here to Patroclus, the woman whose beauty was legend and whose intelligence had even more of a reputation. Her face remained composed as the men threw her belongings around as though they were toys. Her eyes were a beautiful blend of ocean blue streaked with gray; her mane of raven hair was damp and loose about her shoulders. He knew better than to stare at her, but he couldn't help it, he wondered what man could. The others Myrmidons were glancing at her often as they went through her things.

Suddenly the door to the bathing room opened and a young woman stepped out and says something in a language Patroclus did not understand. This woman wore a yellow dress, her hair was a mixture of golden and brown, and her face was of a child-like beauty, she was perhaps the fairest of the servants, but still she paled besides Briseis. In response to her servant's words, the noblewoman briskly walked into the other room and started to yell in another language.

"I never knew she spoke Thracian." Eudorus whispered behind Patroclus, "She's saying 'How dare you try and leave me here, if I had known you all were such cowards I never would have hired you. I gave you the chance to stay in Troy and you rejected it, and now you would all betray me you wenches,' strong words." Achilles' second in command commented.

"We would never betray you 'Lady' Briseis." The woman who helped the Myrmidons was at the door to the chambers. Everyone looked toward her. "Well not after I already did." Some of the women gasped and they all started to whisper. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?" The traitorous woman walked to stand in front of Briseis. The noblewoman dwarfed her and her arrogance began to fade as she saw Briseis smile.

"About what?" Her voice stayed cool. "What you have done is unforgivable, but there is nothing I can do to change the past. You will receive no special treatment from these men and if you even thought you would you truly are more of a fool than when I first met you." Patroclus began to see how her reputation for cruelty was formed; she didn't care about things that did not presently concern her. Her gaze was untainted by greed and that let her see clearly into the outcome of events.

"You're kidding me aren't you? I led these men into your home and you don't even care? You aren't troubled that your loyal servants will be taken captive? That your life has finally come to an end?" The woman sneered at her.

"Your treachery doesn't run deep, my home would have been invaded if you had not told them I was here, these servants knew they were being led towards their own death and yet they still came and my life has not yet come to an end, I am very sorry to say." Her words were sharp, meant to sting the recipient.

A derisive laugh came from the woman's throat. "You're more of an idiot than I thought-" before she finished her statement, Briseis struck the maid, grabbed her by her sleeves, and threw the servant forcefully at the feet of the Myrmidons.

"Insult me again and pray to the Gods that you would live to see the next dawn." She whispered threateningly, her features were set in stiff anger. The servant looked like she wanted to retaliate, but she didn't, choosing to stay on the ground in mortification.

"We should head back to camp." Eudorus said loudly, Briseis simply nodded as the Myrmidons surrounded the captives and led them out of the room in silence.

* * *

><p>The Myrmidons stood within their camp guarding the newly acquired plunder from the white palace. As the sun rose, the men waited for their leader to return from his meeting with King Odysseus and to inspect his new treasures. They did not have to wait long as a golden warrior and his second walked through the camp toward them.<p>

"We have already given away a portion of the prizes my lord, the rest for you to divide amongst the Myrmidons." Eudorus said.

Achilles nodded and turned toward Alcimus and Casambus. The two gestured toward a woman whom he inferred was Briseis. "Your requested prize my lord," they said.

Achilles strode over to the woman and observed her. "Well she is a pretty creature," he concluded, the warlord was patently pleased.

The noble then turned to the warlord with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a smirk. "Thank you; you must be Achilles, the slayer of innumerable sons of Troy." Her gaze was cold; it was an unmistakable look of distain.

He smiled as though she had complimented him. "And you Briseis, the Trojan flower." He touched her chin lightly. "A diamond among pebbles, Aphrodite walking among mortals, you truly are more beautiful than the stories say."

She did something quite unexpected. "Stories about me, what do they say? I have done nothing in my life." A reserved smile played on her perfect lips, her eyes danced with expectance at his reply.

"They say many things; about you feeding children, housing orphans, giving food to the poor. Also tales of less commendable actions, your court life for example, every time a merchant comes back from Troy you have been married to another man, or so the tales go." His blue eyes met her blue and gray ones. "You aren't wed I assume."

"Would you care if I was?" She asked brazenly.

He shook his head still smiling. "And then there are stories of you and the Trojan prince, of you being his-"

"Concubine, in case you have been wondering I'm no one's whore; least of all Hector's, where do you people come up with these lies? With raising my brothers, caring for my horses, and the constant stream of problems everyone needs me to solve I have very little time to do much else."

Achilles could tell that his men were impatient to have their share of the plunder, so he changed the subject. "Whatever you desire from the things taken from your palace you may have." Briseis raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you always give things to your captives?"

"When I am in a generous mood and right now I am."

She regarded him for a moment then she gestured to a dark wood chest, "Only that chest."

Now Achilles had the questioning brow, "Only that?"

"Yes it has everything I need," she stated.

"Take Briseis and the chest to my tent." He ordered and his men compiled. The women and treasures were divided after which Achilles and Patroclus went to drink wine and sit around the fire with the Myrmidons. "She was different than I expected." Achilles commented. "Perhaps she should come out here; she seemed very calm, maybe seeing her surroundings would frighten her."

Patroclus knew his cousin's plan. Terrify her, make her cling to him and then make her his whore. "If you want to you can try." Achilles grinned at him, disappeared behind the leather strips of the doorway, and reemerged moments later with Briseis behind him, she looked no more or less alarmed than before. She sat next to her captor as passing men stared at her as they walked.

"I was telling my cousin you have seemed oddly composed during the past day, most prisoners are crying for release...or death."

"I think that soon you will find I am no ordinary woman, prisoner or not. And besides, whether I am a captive behind the walls of Troy or outside them what does it matter?"

"Inside the walls of Troy?" A voice said from behind her. "You were a goddess inside the walls of Troy and now you expect to be treated different from any other whore. I suppose now you envy me." The voice was that of the betrayer of Briseis, it seemed the King of Kings had chosen to lavish then ravish her. The traitorous woman's face was painted heavily and her servant's robes had been replaced with rich ones.

Briseis stood up serenely. "And be a whore to Agamemnon, I would rather die a thousand deaths."

"That can be arranged, oh Great Briseis." Her whispering voice was scornful.

Abruptly the noble smiled her tone lightening. "I see you have been given my discarded cosmetics Cymele. She spoke the woman's name with no scorn or contempt, her intentions unclear to onlookers. "And I see you had never fully paid attention to when it was applied on me." Briseis said lightly while snatching a goblet of wine from a Eudorus and throwing the contents into Cymele's face. Agamemnon's whore stood for a moment and then burst out into shrieks of pain. "Because any lady would know black ocher, when applied improperly or drenched with water, stings like nothing you have ever felt before." Her smile was as thin and cold as the blade of a knife; laughter sounded from the men and women who witnessed the event.

"You've blinded me." The woman shrieked.

"No I haven't, the pain will disperse in a moment or two and you'll be able to see again."

"And maybe we should disappear before then." Achilles murmured to her and pulled her off to his tent. As Patroclus watched them, he decided that even Achilles might have trouble charming the Lady of the White Palace.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar (Areia and Enyo belong to CT).**

* * *

><p>The Truth in the Tales<p>

Achilles and the majority of the Myrmidons were away at another battle, the few that were left behind were healing from severe wounds or in the case of Patroclus not allowed into battle. The cousin of Achilles sat with Briseis near the fire, the men who stayed behind only watched her, not daring to get close. The noblewoman was curious of the Myrmidon leader. She always knew that you should not believe that stories were truths, but the way Achilles treated her was puzzling. Her first nights in the camp, Achilles did not touch her, even though he could, but he didn't. She decided to think about all this later and opted for conversing with Patroclus.

"When I was among my brothers, I learned three important things in life." Patroclus cocked his head, encouraging her to go on. "First, your real friends could care less if you can weave or not. Secondly, insulting kings never ends well. And never assume that it is too late to call back old favors, people will almost always try to remain respectable by repaying past acts of kindness."

"And what acts of kindness have you paid?" A gruff man's voice came from nearby the two, his tone overflowing with insinuation. "Is it a system of the highest bidder or the best looking?" The soldier walked over, grabbed amounts of her black hair and pulled Briseis to her feet, the camp was suddenly silent. She did not even wince at the pain, but stared the man in the eyes with a look of unmixed hatred.

"Neither of which you would win for," she said, her insult resounding through the soundless camp. He threw her to the sands, to Patroclus' surprise she did not rise and strike him.

"Get up whore," he shouted. The man was large but Patroclus would rather risk his wrath than that of Achilles.

"Don't speak to her like that, no woman deserves it." Patroclus defended.

"She isn't yours." The voice came from an unknown host in the crowd of soldiers.

"But I doubt her owner would want her treated as such." The unmistakable cool tone of Odysseus cut through the mass of Greeks. Briseis still lay on the beach, her movements had ceased and Patroclus was unfathomably worried. If he was responsible for the death of a Trojan noblewoman, especially the Trojan noblewoman Achilles had chosen, he might as well be saving his cousin the trouble and walking into the sea this moment. "The army has returned, I suggest you all find your camps again." It was not a suggestion, but an insistence. As the men dispersed, Briseis straightened herself up from the sand.

The Ithacan King looked toward her and asked, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "It will pass."

Odysseus paused. "You must be Briseis."

She sighed. "I must be mustn't I?" The noblewoman studied the king. "And you are...King Odysseus of Ithaca if I am not mistaken?" She took the king's outstretched hand to steady herself and she sat down beside Patroclus once more. Both Patroclus and Odysseus were a bit surprised that she knew who the king was.

"Yes, I am. I must say you are more intelligent than they say and might I add that your beauty is greater than that of Helen's as well."

"Though that is up for debate among certain men, thank you, and might I add that the stories of your pretty words and silver tongue are quite accurate." There was laughter from the three of them, but a few more chuckles joined theirs. The trio looked to see Achilles and the returning Myrmidons.

"You have not seen the half of it Briseis," said the Phthian king as he sat down beside his captive. She simply raised her eyebrows, but said nothing as Achilles and Odysseus started speaking with each other.

"There is one question I've always wanted to ask you." Patroclus suddenly remarked as food was being passed among the circle, Briseis chose to eat some fruit first.

"And that is?" She threw a grape into the air and caught it in her mouth.

"How did you do that?" He was stupefied by the feat.

"That is your question?" She laughed and did it again as the other men become interested in hers and Patroclus' conversation. "It's simple really I learned when I was seven, strangely enough the same year I learned that men weren't impressed by little girls that cared about how their hair looked constantly." She rolled her eyes.

"No, my question is why did you never marry? You were always spoken of as the most beautiful woman in the East, why did no one wed you at first sight?" She paused for a moment as though recalling memories and sorting her thoughts. Achilles, Odysseus, and the Myrmidons were now listening intently.

"Would you have married me at first glance?" She asked serenely, he shrugged. "Exactly, men were captured by my beauty and repelled by my character. They wanted girls who never spoke back, who never gave advice, who never stepped outside of the walls of the palace or villa or estate unless they were told to do so. I was never that girl."

"How could you repel people? You're amazing." The veiled compliment made her smile but the, evidentially painful, memories made the woman's slender shoulders drop. The men would have teased Patroclus for his words, but the sight of Briseis in the state she was in, kept them quiet. She drew circles in the sand under her.

"When I was young, my mother told me a woman's place was beneath a man. They were to serve their husband in every way possible to make them as happy as no other woman could. For a man to take a concubine was a shame to the mistress of the house. My father was a good man; he loved my mother with all of his being, he never even looked at another woman. My father also taught me everything I know, about the Gods, about men, about women, about the life I would live. However, when I became of marriageable age I was more interested in learning about people's minds and thoughts than about living my life behind those people. I wanted to ride horses, handle weapons, and explore the world. I did not care about gowns, singing, weaving, and playing the lyre. I spent my time near Hector and my brothers, I spoke like them, I acted like them, I was one of them, and…"

"...And any suitors you had didn't want a wife that acted like a man." Achilles finished for her because she seemed incapable of it.

Patroclus did not expect that his cousin would realize that but Briseis did not seem surprised as she simply turned her head slightly and replied flatly, "Correct." She looked out at the sea and the men all watched her. "I am well aware that I am quite lovely, but have the lot of you not learned that it is rude to stare?" If her tone were not full of sadness, the men would have laughed.

Achilles commented, "You seem upset, did something happen in my absence?" A slight anger ignited at the thought of any other man touching her.

She shook her head. "I am unhappy because of this place, because of the memories, because of...everything." She paused. "This was where my parents were killed; do the stories about me say that? This is where I had to give up my life because I needed to raise my kin. I gave them my life and I loved them like no other could and now I will never see them again."

The men were all a bit at a lost. The stories never said she had raised her brothers or that her parents were killed on the beaches of Troy. Only of her extraordinary beauty and escapades with various men of the court, which they now found were lies. Was the story of her life that they knew an entire falsehood created by gossiping merchants? Everyone was thinking this, but no one had the courage to ask, so Odysseus said his farewell to the Myrmidons and Briseis, retreating away from the tension.

* * *

><p>It was late in the Greek camp and just about everyone was asleep. However, Briseis was awake, reviewing her plans in her head. They were quite simple, kill Achilles in his sleep, creep out of the camp toward the forests and head to Mount Ida, find Areia and Enyo, and ride back to Troy. She got up from Achilles' bed, but his senses to movement were sharper than she anticipated. As she straightened, Achilles grabbed her and pinned her on her back underneath him.<p>

"Where do think you are going?" he asked smoothly. She saw the emerging lust in his eyes as his hand started to skim down her leg. She could not let that happen to her again, so she pulled her dagger from her cleavage and pressed it against his neck.

Achilles was taken aback by this action, but he simply looked at the woman beneath him and said, "Do it…Nothing is easier."

Briseis had another cold smirk on her face and said, "I'm aware of that," Achilles quirked an eyebrow at this response, "but most men are afraid when their life is about to end."

"Everyone dies, tonight or fifty years from now, what does it matter?" He said with finality.

Her eyes narrowed. "Indeed."

Achilles flipped them over, so that now she hovered over him with the dagger still at his throat and his hands grasped her shoulders tightly. "Do it." He commanded, but the look Briseis now held confused him, but he chose not to show it. The woman had a look of utter frustration. She knew she should kill Achilles, but something kept her from continuing her plans and the fact that he just ordered her to end his life.

She growled, "Curse my inability to follow orders." Achilles smirked a bit and flipped them back over. He said nothing as he slowly leaned into her lips and kissed them. Her grasp on the blade loosened as she, reluctantly, returned the kiss. Achilles took the dagger and tossed it to the floor as he tore the dress off Briseis. As he started to trail kisses down her neck, Achilles heard her throatily say, "You're despicable, you know that don't you." There was no conviction in her words, so he simply chuckled as he continued his ministrations. She did not protest against his actions, but he sensed that she was not in great support of them either, at least her mind was not, for her body responded to every kiss and every caress. What surprised him further was that she was not untouched; however, he put that at the back of his mind to question later. As the night continued, Achilles had officially marked Briseis as his, but the question of her virtue still bothered him.

When he awoke the next morning, it was different from any other day. Usually Briseis was already awake, sitting outside, and staring at the sea. Today, she was in the middle of getting dressed. Achilles wordlessly got up from the bed and dressed himself and while he did this, he watched her.

"I have mentioned that it is rude to stare have I not?"

Achilles smirked. "Well I have the most beautiful woman in the world before me, how could I not stare?"

"It is not as if you have not seen me before."

"Not in that." He replied gesturing to her attire.

She smirked. "Am I to assume that the great Achilles has never seen a woman in leatherwear?" He did not answer, but he lifted an eyebrow to show that he did want an explanation. She regarded him for a moment then said, "You have seen me in this before, it was just hidden." She went to her chest, pulled out a deep blue dress and slipped it on. Achilles still had the same look on his face, which made her roll her eyes. "If your curiosity begs you to ask the question, simply ask." The warlord was not sure which question she meant, but she did not give him time to ask anything. "Yes, obviously I am a warrior if the attire and blades did not give you that answer." She picked up the dagger he threw to the floor and twirled it in her hand as she walked outside.

He could only shake his head as he followed her outside. Another thing he did not know about, but that he was used to now, since he learned the truth of all the tales told about Briseis he also learned things that no one ever spoke of about the noblewoman. What really bothered him was how she had acted as if nothing had happened last night and the things she was trying to keep hidden from him. Achilles determined that he would have to speak with the servant who claimed to be close to Briseis if he were to learn what he wanted to know.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie, Celebwen Telcontar, or Ethereal Prey (the flashback is a rewrite of the story The Quality of Youth by EP).**

* * *

><p>Hidden Past<p>

Achilles learned that the servant who was most trusted by Briseis was named Klymene and she was fortunately still in the Myrmidon camp, Diokles had chosen her for his entertainment. He entered the Myrmidon's tent and found that Diokles was lying on his bed looking rather frail. He was injured quite badly at the last battle, so now he stayed behind in the camp to heal.

"How are you Diokles?"

"I will heal, my lord, thank you for your concern."

He gestured to the girl sitting by his bed, "This is Klymene."

The girl was young looking, though her beauty would have been muted Briseis, Klymene was quite fair with her soft brown eyes and golden and brown curly hair.

"It is a privilege to meet you King Achilles," she said timidly.

"A privilege to meet the fair woman who Lady Briseis trusts so well," he replied, choosing to use flattery in case the servant might try to hide something from him.

The girl blushed a bit and kept her eyes cast down. "What is it that you want to know about my mistress, you do not need help trying to let you bed her do you?"

He shook his head. "Last night, I got that opportunity and I took it, but I learned something quite…interesting about her." He paused, unsure how to continue.

Klymene lifted her head a bit knowing what the warlord meant. "You found that she was not a virgin." He nodded. "And you want to know who it was she has bedded before." Again, he nodded and saw that this maid was quite intuitive which was probably why Briseis put much trust in, now he was afraid that the maid would not speak. "Lady Briseis' secrets are hers and the ones she has confided to me I shall keep because of my respect for her. However, her past as she says is public knowledge, so I believe that what you want to know, I can reveal." She paused to compose her thoughts then she began. "You know of the tale of the fallen kingdom of Lyrnessus?"

"Yes, that is where a corrupt lord slew the royal family and burned down the kingdom?"

Klymene shook her head. "That is the tale that everyone was told, but it is a lie. Yes, there was a man who desired the throne, his name, Mynes. One night, he and his soldiers raided the palace and took the royal family hostage. Mynes heard that the princess was supposedly a goddess and that the man who took her virtue would be able to wield her powers. This of course was a rumor spread by merchants because of the princess' beauty, but the imbecile Mynes is, he could not see that. While he had the palace and royals under subjugation, he took the princess and raped her in front of everyone; she was only nine seasons old. He continued to this and started to torture her further when he became frustrated that he still did not gain anything. His anger led him to burn the entire kingdom, but the royals were able to escape and take refuge in Troy. The princess was separated from her family and priestesses of Abydos took her under their care. After the princess returned from the seeing the oracle of Apollo, the Trojans found her and she was given back to her family, but she was never the same again." Klymene stopped to look tentatively at Achilles who was staring at the ground.

"Briseis is the princess you speak of." It was more a statement than a question.

She nodded. "She has been through so much and she still is so strong, but I fear the day her strength wavers and she falls apart. She has never even cried before, not when these events occurred, not when her parents died, not when she broke off her engagement to Prince Hector, and not even when she left behind her brothers in Troy or when she sent her mares away."

"Warriors are always strong, they never cry."

"She is a warrior that was trained every day since she was able, the same as all her brothers, same as any man really. What will surprise you further is that she is the best warrior in Troy, greater than even Hector and her brothers." Achilles was shocked by this, never had he heard of a woman besting a man in the art of combat, he wondered if she was even better than he was. "However, she has never stepped foot on an actual battlefield because she is a woman, but she has killed before to defend her family and home. Nonetheless, of her lack of experience with bloodshed, the Egyptians revere her skills, as do the Amazons since they did name her one of their mistresses, and she alone tamed two mares of Diomedes."

Achilles pondered over everything he had just learned. This was not what he imagined Briseis' past was like, but he reasoned that he should expect the unexpected when it came to her. She was more exceptional than he thought. He also knew that there was more to her life, but the warlord thought that the woman herself should tell him that information.

"Thank you, Klymene you have been very helpful."

With that said he left the tent and went back to his own, he saw that Briseis was sitting by the sea lost in thought. As Achilles poured himself some wine, something occurred to him. Briseis had gone to see the oracle of Apollo when she was a child about eleven years ago. Around the same time, he met a girl from the east who was taken to see the oracle as well.

* * *

><p><em>Achilles was about twelve summers old at the time, he was playing with wooden swords in the trees. It was a clear day in Greece when a young girl, a bit younger than he, was traveling with a priestess, apparently to see the oracle of Apollo. Achilles briefly watched two pass by him, the girl was rather tall in comparison to other girls and most boys, with ebony hair, ocean blue eyes, and an obvious annoyance at the priestess who held onto her hand firmly. When they passed, he went back to his sword playing. <em>

_The oracle was an old woman dressed in white, the trees swayed in the breeze as she turned around with her lids shut. "This child will grow up and be a priestess of Apollo, train her well. Her devotion and faith will be tested, she will fail and fall in love with a man that will destroy her and her country or resist temptation and serve Apollo well. That is her fate." The girl looked at the oracle confused and a bit angry, who was this woman to tell her what her fate was? Briseis honored the Gods, but she would follow her own path, not the one an oracle and priestesses set for her. The old woman bent down to looked at the girl and Briseis sharply gasped as she saw that the old woman had no eyes. She ran as fast as she could back the way she had come. The priestess called out for her, but she ignored it. The girl climbed into one of the trees and hid within the branches and leaves. Achilles jumped over to her branch and looked at her. He poked her with his sword and she turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to make of their encounter, when Briseis broke the silence. _

_"Leave me alone!" _

_"This is my tree, what right do you have to be here." She scolded and said nothing back as the priestess Idola walked by in search for Briseis. "Are you mad at her for taking your doll away?" he asked. _

_"No, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I play with dolls, in fact I hate them, and they are pathetic little toys…the oracle scared me." _

_"She does that a lot; she doesn't have eyes because Apollo took them so her visions would be clearer as the Great Oracle." Achilles rolled his eyes, as did Briseis. She would respect the Gods, but to give up her sight for another, she could not fathom why anyone would want that. _

_"Why are you hiding from that priestess?" _

_"I don't want to go with her." _

_"Where is she taking you?" _

_"Back to Abydos, where she and the other priestesses are going to make me study in their temples as an acolyte," She answered with disdain. _

_"So you're going to devote your life to the Gods, why?" _

_"I don't want to, but since my family is not with me…I think they feel I am indebted to them for taking care of me." _

_"Where is your family?" _

_"They probably fled to Troy since Lyrnessus is destroyed." _

_Achilles raised his brows in surprise. "You are from Lyrnessus?" She nodded solemnly and he could only whisper his condolences for her lost. She thanked him and noticed the shell necklace he wore. _

_"That's pretty," she pointed at the necklace. _

_"This? My mother made it for me; she's always making them for me. I think she wished I was a girl instead of a boy." _

_"Don't you have siblings?" _

_"No, do you?" _

_"Yes, actually, I have seven brothers and probably another on the way." _

_"It must be difficult being the only girl." _

_"Not at all, we always used to train and spend time with each other." _

_"You are not like the girls I know." _

_"I think that you will find that I am no ordinary girl." They smirked at each other. Achilles got up, jumped to the next, tree and turned around to Briseis, he reached out to her to jump. She got up, hesitant to follow him. He misunderstood her reluctance as fear which when he voiced this out loud she narrowed her eyes and then gracefully jumped and landed farther than where he was. _

_She smirked at him as he gaped at her. "I did say I am not ordinary." _

_He composed himself and replied, "Well neither am I." He then swiftly climbed up the tree, while Briseis was quick to follow. They both made it to the treetops at the same time and gazed at the scenery. _

_"I wish I could stay up here forever." _

_"Me too, but usually my mother finds me, she always knows where to look. It must be a girl intuition or something." _

_"Why don't you like girls?" _

_"I just don't like how they are; they complicate everything and always cry and whine, _unlike warriors, we never cry_." _

_She cocked her head. "I don't cry, am I not a girl?" _

_"You are a girl, but you're different from all the others, you could be a warrior yourself." They shared a soft smile. Briseis looked down and saw the priestess still searching for her. _

_"I should go." _

_"Are you sure?" She nodded and the two climbed back down to the ground. _

_"Idola," the priestess heard her name, turned, and then ran to the children. _

_"What are you doing with this boy?" She demanded. _

_"Nothing, I just climbed up the tree." _

_"You must not be alone with boys. They are nothing but trouble!" Briseis rolled her eyes, but decided not to comment as Idola yanked on her hand to lead her back to the ship. _

_She looked back at Achilles and saw that he was playing with his sword again. Briseis then broke free of the priestess and ran towards him. He stood there for a moment wondering why she came back. She motioned for him to lean down, which he did and then she kissed him and ran off. He immediately blushed as her lips touched his, his mind still reeling from what just happened. His sea colored eyes looked up at her as she ran off; Briseis turned back once, looked at him, and waved. He straightened himself and returned the gesture. Girls had kissed Achilles before, but this was the first girl that made him blush, he began his swordplay again and smiled. His mother came out from her hiding place moments later; she had witnessed the exchange between the children, but said nothing of it to her son. Thetis only commented that she had never seen her son's face look so bright._

* * *

><p>That girl's story and the true history of Briseis aligned with each other, but were his noblewoman and the girl the same person? Whenever he went through that memory, Achilles would call the girl 'girl', since he did not know her name. However, now, when he relived that memory again and called the girl, Briseis, the name seemed to fit. Achilles sat in his tent wondering about that for some time and he secretly hoped that they were one in the same; he did not need two women in the world who were able to conquer Achilles. Even with the coinciding stories, there was one difference, the girl did not have gray streaks in her eyes as Briseis does, but it was not as if eyes could not change colors. He heard Eudorus call for him, so he decided to speak of this later with the noble in question as he went outside.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: "_Italics"_ are lyrics to the Lullaby of Hesione (This was written by BB, but I gave it the name).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Boy in the Camp<p>

"My Lord," Eudorus' deep voice broke through the near quiet of the camp. "There is something you must see."

Achilles raised his eyebrows at the warrior. "What could be so important that it requires my attention?"

"A child no older than ten winters was found near the camp. The men they think he could be a Trojan spy, so they suggest that he be killed, but I thought it best to consult you first." He led the great warlord towards one of the Myrmidon tents. "You will understand why when you see him." He cleared the doorway for his lord to go through he followed after Achilles entered.

* * *

><p>"Are the men afraid of me?" Briseis asked her master's cousin who shrugged lazily.<p>

"I couldn't tell you, I'd be betraying everyone's plot against you if I did." He laughed and grunted from her punch.

"That's very amusing." She said sardonically. "But really why?"

"I can tell you." A voice came from nearby. It was Nireus, the son of Charopus and Leia, which made him the Prince of Syme. He walked up to Patroclus and the noblewoman. "But I don't know if I really want to, how about I tell you if you win a game of chase." The men who, she assumed, were his friends laughed darkly.

"I think you may have to recreate the stake, firstly because I have never touched a whip in my life and secondly because all of you would team up against me, which is not only unfair, but exceptionally disturbing." Her smile widened when she saw the look of surprise on the men's faces that she already knew the rules of their cruel game. "Very sorry, I'm going to have to decline."

"No reason to apologize, what about if-" the wagers continued and she refused to take part in any of them, always finding flaws that made it impossible for her to take part. "Alright, this one you will have to agree to. You must-" he had no time to finish as Alcimus broke into the crowd and began to speak rapidly to Briseis.

"My Lord Achilles wishes to see you in his tent, it is urgent." The soldiers exchanged knowing looks thinking, while she turned her back on them and followed the Myrmidon to the warlord's dwelling.

She drew the leather curtain and crossed the threshold into of her temporary home. Achilles was standing beside a small bound figure with Eudorus.

"Leave us." The warlord said deeply. The obedient soldier exited the tent and for a moment, a look of pity was expressed in his eyes.

"My Lord, not to disturb you, but your cousin insists that he be allowed in." Alcimus said a hint of terror in his voice, but Achilles only nodded and Patroclus entered looking as confused as she felt.

"Briseis do not be angry with me. I may be able to save him from a far worse fate." His voice was low and his cousin looked transfixed at the bound figure on the floor of the tent, it was squirming in vain to escape.

"Achilles what are you talking about?" The younger of the men asked, he was shot a silencing look from his cousin and fell into speechlessness.

"I'm talking about this." He bent down and unbound the figure on the ground. Briseis' heart stopped from the moment she saw the face of the unknown figure.

"Cartanye," she gasped and rushed to embrace her terrified brother, Achilles and Patroclus looked on in silence. The boy was crying in his sister's arms as she held his dark head to her chest. "Why are you here? I thought Pramadas would explain everything to you. Did he let you leave the city?" Her eyes were glassy now.

"No I left by my own choice." He managed to say through the sobs. "Pramadas and Melanon have been keeping such a close watch over us and I needed to see you again and…" He was overcome by a fresh bout of tears. Her ebony hair made a curtain to shield to boy from the gazes of both Grecians.

"Why did you have to be like every other son of Briseus? I thought I taught you to stand out from your brothers, but like them you do not follow orders."

"Neither do you, Briseis." Cartanye replied a bit darkly.

"But I am your sister, not your brother…Do you hate me, for what I did and what I have done?" Her brother looked up at her with forced hatred in his hazel-brown eyes, but her emotionless face only made him cry more as he shook his head. "I could never hate you Briseis, you and Pramadas and Melanon raised me better than that." This made his sister smile, but it looked more like a grimace as she held the young boy close and kissed the top of his head. The two others in the tent were silent as they watched the siblings. It was silent with only the sobs from Cartanye, until a soothing voice that could have belonged to a muse filled the quiet with song.

"_Till the end of forever  
>Is how long spirits may soar<br>And the waves of the ocean  
>May crash on the shores<br>And dew may dance merrily  
>On tips of green grass<br>And long peaceful moments,  
>May quietly pass<br>Till the end of forever  
>Is how long my love will bear<br>And never will falter  
>Never lack in its care<br>My heart will eternally  
>Be yours to keep<br>Even if we passes  
>Into undying sleep<br>Till the end of forever  
>Is how long love will last<br>Some things may disappear  
>Into times past<br>But so long as rivers may run  
>And trees may grow tall<br>Into love people  
>May still fall"<em>

Her brother had stopped crying when he heard the tune and he looked up at his sister. "That's the song you would sing to Hentayol and I when we were young." She nodded sadly. "I remember that, and when you were gone somewhere and no one else could sing it the way you did and Hentayol cried all night."

"Only Hesione and her daughters can sing her lullaby," She whispered to him. "You must take care of Hentayol now, I will be alright, but I know your brothers won't be. Melanon and Pramadas will be hiding behind their disguises of power, but bear in mind that they will miss me as well…They have held a funeral for me no doubt."

Cartanye nodded. "They did not have your body, but most all of Troy came to see the pyre to watch it burn, Melanon and Pramadas lit it, Andromache and Helen were crying, and Hector looked close to tears as well. And Cariaxis ran out during the middle of it, he couldn't take it."

Achilles then interrupted the siblings. "Briseis, I know you would only want the best for your brother." She nodded mutely. "The men want to kill him; they think he is here spying on us for Troy, they would murder him in front of your eyes." She drew breath sharply and tightened her embrace. "I can send him back to Troy." She let go of her brother and turned towards her captor.

"You must let him free; he's only a child, please." Her once hostile eyes were full of desperation. Achilles nodded softly and she returned the gesture and turned back to the boy. She reached behind her head. "Give this to Hector." She placed a pale gold necklace in the palm of Cartanye's hand. She then unclasped the bracelet on her wrist, "And this to your eldest brother. Tell everyone," Her voice caught in her throat, "Tell them goodbye." She was fighting back tears it was evident.

"If your brother is to make it back to Troy by nightfall he should leave now, I will have Eudorus take him until he is in range of the Trojan archers but then your brother will have to run the remainder of the distance." Achilles said. "Come." He softly raised the child up by the shoulder and steered him out of the tent.

"No, Briseis." The boy screamed. "Briseis!" The noble stood with glassy eyes staring at the entrance to the tent as the cousin of Achilles walked toward her.

"Losing your family is always hard Briseis." Patroclus said kindly hoping it would calm her down.

She turned her normally glorious head towards him. "Cartanye wasn't just my brother, he was my son." He gasp involuntarily, as did Achilles for that was the first thing he heard when he reentered his tent. She glanced at them and turned away. "He wasn't really my son; it's just that...my parents weren't there to care for him so I raised him. For almost five years he and his brothers have always had me to solve their problems, but now I've disappointed them." Achilles motioned for Patroclus to leave which he did silently while looking at Briseis with sympathy.

"Briseis I find it hard to believe that you were a disappointment to anyone, particularly those who knew you as well as your family did." She laughed humorlessly, not noticing that Patroclus was gone.

"You never knew my father; he always had us seeking his approval for everything, my brothers were envious of me because I had learned so much from him." She clutched her knees to her chest. "Even now they are always competing to be better than one another, except now it's for my approval. Dealing with so many men at one time lets you appreciate the small pleasures in this world." The look in her eyes made him sure she wanted to be alone with her memories, but Achilles could not find the strength to leave her. So, he walked to her and pulled her softly into his warm embrace. He expected her push him away, but she didn't. She cuddled closer to him as he held her, trying his best to bring her solace in her dark hour and even with so much sorrow upon her, Achilles found that Briseis still would not allow her tears to fall.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Her Necklace and Bracelet<p>

Paris sat in the courtroom, scrutinized by every man there. No matter how much they said they detested Briseis, Hector knew that they were miserable with her gone. "You know I never meant for her to leave, you all know that." Even the faces of the women in the court were hateful.

"You've always loathed Lady Briseis; you wanted her to be captured." A voice came from the nobles many other spiteful remarks came from the aristocrats and Paris tried to suppress a wince for each one.

Hector stood and the hall went quiet. "That's enough, Paris regrets his actions, I'm sure he does not need your distain to add onto his own."

"He sent away our goddess, the one who gave hope to thousands," replied a nobleman.

Hector walked towards the pool. "And how many of you have affronted her? How many, over the years, have spoken behind her back? Started rumors, wished to strike her, even once?" Two unexpected figures rose, Melanon and Pramadas looked unashamed as they stood. No other man rose from his seat, not even raised their hand at this comment. "Her own brothers have acted unjustly towards her, yet they can admit their offense and none of you can. Come now, be truthful, you are in the eyes of the Gods." Still no response, "I have, many times I have wished to lash out at her and I am one of her closest friend." A man ascended and soon so did another until the entire court body was raised. "Paris is no different than all of you. Briseis has revealed the temper of even the most tranquil man here. It is simply my brother's luck that he would insult her and she would leave during a war. Were it you who had made her leave would you think you deserved this kind of scrutiny? Never pass judgment on others unless you wish to have it passed on you." Hector then remembered another thing. "And what of the lot of saying that the people who be happier if Helen stayed in Troy, Paris drove Briseis away, but he brought you Helen, so why are you upset over the absence of one noblewoman." They were all silent; many had their heads bowed, until a man stood.

"We were blinded by lust when we voted to have Helen remain in our kingdom. The princess is an ordinary woman with incredible beauty, but Lady Briseis was an exceptional woman with incomparable beauty, but we chose not to see for she did not want to be seen." The council said their agreements to the man's words, but before anything else was said, Priam dismissed the court.

"You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself." Paris' voice was bitter as he confronted his cousin.

"If you could then how is it you let loose your anger and made her leave?" His voice was unintentionally cold. "No one can have completely equanimities around Briseis, but you must learn to curb your anger. She is out of our reach now; all we can do is pray."

It was a terrifying thought to be sure, but even so, it was true. Briseis had always been available, within grasp if ever needed. Andromache and Helen had done their share of weeping as well as Arisbe and Hecuba, but Cassandra, one of the first to meet the witty nobleman's daughter, went on unaffected. Her brothers had put up a strong resolve, Pramadas mostly. Hector could never imagine what it would be like to lose a twin since he never had one. Even more terrorizing Cartanye had disappeared only a few nights ago. His older brothers had been shaken when they heard the news; Hentayol had cried the first night and clung to Melanon as a child clung to his parent. They could not search for the boy because of the battle and this was torturing Hector, he kept asking himself what would Briseis do? Would she scour the city looking for a ten season old boy or continue wishing him good fortune wherever he may be?

"Prince Hector," a soldier called from the entrance to the hall. "The boy, Cartanye has returned to Troy. He is in his room; he said he wished to speak to you." Hector did not answer the man, but pushed past him and ran to Cartanye's room.

All ten of Briseis' brothers were already there surrounding the young boy, worry mixed with anger on each of their faces. He bent over the child; Cartanye's face was cut in numerous places, but his eyes still shone at the prince. "Briseis-" he coughed roughly. "Briseis said to give you this." His voice was hoarse from lack of food and water, but he still had strength enough to take the jewelry out from his pouch. The breath caught in Hector's throat, it was the necklace, Briseis' necklace. "She wanted to say goodbye one last time." His voice faded and he passed into sleep.

* * *

><p>Hector stood on his balcony with the necklace he gave to Briseis in his hands. Andromache was fast asleep in their bed, their son was sound asleep as well. The precious infant nearly two months old and already he was a symbol of hope for the Trojans. Hector smiled a bit, Briseis had said that. He looked at the necklace once more and it reminded him of when he had given it to his friend. At first, it was meant to be her next birthday present, but with the turn of events at the time, a better occasion was found for it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was nineteen at the time and Priam was bombarding Hector with offers of brides, but every time the king received the same answer from his son. <em>

_"He has rejected every woman I have suggested." Priam raged. "He will marry by the end of this year or I will..." He could not find an ending for his empty threat. _

_His wife stood and walked over to the balcony. __"We could marry him to someone closer to Troy," she suggested softly, "if Cilician Thebe is not willing to give up their daughter that is." She gazed at her son outside with Briseis, Paris, and Pramadas. _

_"What is that supposed to mea-" the king stopped mid-sentence and followed Hecuba's gaze. "You cannot possibly mean...Briseis?" _

_"Yes, it's obvious she cares about Hector and he cares for her, look at them." Hector and Briseis were playfully sparring as Paris and Pramadas sparred, as well. "She's young, exceedingly beautiful, comes from a good family, she's discarded all of her suitors, they're perfect for each other." They regarded the couple once more. Hector was whispering something into her ear, after a moment they bother broke out into laughter. _

_Priam called for his soldier from his post outside the door. "Yes, my Lord." _

_"Get me Melanon, I have something to discuss with him." Hecuba smiled at her husband; her parents had made a good match for her now she had done the same for her child._

* * *

><p>"<em>Married?" The word hung in the air between Briseis and her eldest brother. "Married to Hector? You are kidding right?" Her face was pale and in a temporary state of shock. Melanon had said that the king and queen were telling Hector the same thing, that there would be a feast in their honor that night. She shook her head, not able to believe her siblings words. "I can't marry Hector." <em>

_"Why not?" Melanon asked sharply. "You rejected all of the other suitors; you two are obviously fond of each other. You would never have married for love Briseis, none of us will. The stories mother told us when we were children…how they always ended with the man and woman living happily in a palace in some far away land, they were only stories; nothing is ever that simple when it comes to marriage." _

_"How do you expect me to marry someone I have known practically my entire life?" Her voice echoed in the otherwise empty hall. "How do you think it feels Melanon?" She yelled at her brother. Before he had an opportunity to answer, she stormed off. _

_"Briseis come back, Briseis." His shoulders dropped as she stomped off into one of her secret passages. He knew that she could stay hidden for as long as she wanted. _

_Briseis took the secret passages to a small deserted courtyard; at least it was deserted until she heard his voice. _

_"What are you doing here?"Hector asked as he approached her. _

_"I could ask you the same question." She snapped back venomously. He sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to sit beside him on the fountain edge. _

_"You know I didn't suggest this, my father must have thought of it." _

_"Your father has a sick mind." Hector raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry; it's just that...I could never marry you." _

_"Well it looks like you'll have to," he began stare at her and added softly. "Anyway this isn't all bad." _

_"What good could come of this marriage?" She asked bitterly. "As an example I can do this whenever I like." He answered softly touching Briseis' chin and kissing her lightly. It was tender, but to Briseis it felt wrong, as if Hector was the wrong man, and she could feel in her heart that he was._

* * *

><p>Feeling the fatigue wash over him, Hector decided to go to sleep. Putting the necklace on the table, he paused to check on his son, and then he joined his wife. His last thoughts were about Briseis. He wondered if she was all right. Succumbing to his tiredness, the prince's last thoughts were that one way or another he would reclaim Briseis from the Greeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Pramadas was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. The chambers were silent and dark; the torches had not been lit today in his apartments. Melanon crossed the threshold quietly. "Why are you here?" His younger brother asked viciously. "If I wanted to speak with you I would."<p>

"I know I am here to give you something."

"Leave it on the table; I'll look at it later, I wish to be alone." Melanon nodded as his brother's blue eyes opened; he had aged ten years in the time since Briseis had gone. His black hair had become thin and his once striking sky blue eyes that had always been challenging his brother had become no more than eyes. The youngest of his brothers had begun to beg Melanon to visit Pramadas, in hopes it would wake him from his trance.

"I know you do, but Pramadas we all want her to come back. You cannot stay hidden away in your chambers every day and night thinking about her. She wants you to be happy, believe me that's what she wants."

He met Melanon's eyes for the first time in days. "You said you brought me something."

He reached into a leather pouch, retrieving a weighty object and tossing it to his brother. "She left it for me, but I don't need, you do." Pramadas inspected the silver bracelet and his eyes grew wide with realization.

"I cannot take this. This is yours; she had Cartanye bring it to you."

"And I want you to have it, if she were here she would have too" Pramadas' face remained blank, Melanon decided to lighten his brother's mood a bit. "Remember when that Theban party came here, one of them called her a whore, and she beat him to the ground. Or when she first met Hector and Helenus, they were so frightened of her."

Pramadas' lip twitched at his brother's attempt, but he gave in. "That doesn't even come close to when she met Paris." They both rocked back and forth in laughter. "He was so obsessed with her. It was hysterical." Pramadas would have mentioned when Damon had met Briseis, but the thought of his lost friend made his heart throb even more, so he kept that to himself. Little did he know Melanon was doing the same.

"We have never been apart for this long. We were always there for each other and now...she is gone. I just feel so, helpless, like I can do nothing." Melanon knew the feeling very well. "I always thought I was going to leave first, in a war, fighting for my country. She could die and we would never know, would we? Not until the Greeks left and what if they never leave, what if they defeat us and everything we've done, everything Briseis had done was for nothing?"

"It was not for nothing, brother. She changed peoples' lives and that made a difference. She was an idol to hundreds of thousands of people. Their lives were made better by her, would that all be for nothing, no. Take some rest; we will most likely be fighting again tomorrow." Pramadas could only nod his head as he sat and thought once more of his fair sister. Whether, it be the Gods' will or not, he prayed that she would be safe.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written or created by Brunette Babie or Celebwen Telcontar (Areia and Enyo belong to CT).**

* * *

><p>Connecting<p>

They lay next to each other on Achilles' bed; Briseis arched beside him lying seductively on his body. She had calmed from her encounter with Cartanye. Thinking about the boy made Achilles remember something else he wanted to ask the woman beside him.

"There was an inscription on that necklace, what did it say?" He had been wondering why it had not caught his attention sooner. Her eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head innocently. "There were words on the necklace you gave to your brother, what did they say?"

She sighed and repositioned herself on his body. "You wouldn't understand them even if I told you. It's a secret that I've never told anyone and I don't intend to now." Her expression went oddly cold as she stared at him.

"I did save your brother from death and I have kept you safe from the other Greeks, don't I deserve some answers to just a few questions?" Knowing that he was right, she answered his inquiry. "It says ~Briseis*Forever*Honor~." He raised his eyebrows. "I told you, you would not understand them even if I told them to you."

"Then tell me what they mean." She saw that he would not let the matter settle.

"Briseis is obviously my name, Forever is because Hector presented this to me after our wedding date was set so it signified that we would be together forever, and Honor was the first word I ever said to him."

'_It was a wedding gift from the prince of Troy'._ He thought to himself. _'This makes things much more complicated, particularly because she still wears it, well wore it'. _

"Were you ever in love with the prince?" He asked shamelessly, she was now pinned beneath him; he was unable to take his gaze from those, now flaming, gray and blue eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked similarly brazen. "I love Hector the way I love my brothers. There was a point where we thought we loved each other, it was more so him than me, but it was not love. That's why I let him marry Andromache." They both went silent, mulling over her words. "I'm surprised that Klymene didn't mention that to you, she told you just about everything else I'm sure, though." Achilles stiffened and looked away. She knew about his conversation with her servant, thinking himself foolish for fearing her wrath, he turned back to look at her and was surprised that she had no fury marring her face. "I'm not angry, as she told you my past is public knowledge, the world can know what has happened in my life, but it shall never know me."

"What if I said that I want to know you?"

Instead of answering, she asked, "Why did you never have your way with me when I was first presented to you? From what I hear, you spare no one's emotions, least of all a whore's."

He studied her eyes for a long moment, ignoring that she did not answer his query. "I do not lay a hand on women that do not wish to be handled; it's as simple as that. Moreover, you are no whore; you are Briseis daughter of a warrior, luminary to a nation, and so much more. What Trojan crimes would I be committing by touching you without consent or willfulness?"

She laughed quietly. "I'll tell you the truth, a great deal of them." Her smile was unwary and indiscreet. "You have no idea how many men have asked me 'Is it a crime to love you Briseis?' In my brothers' eyes it was the worst crime of all, usually punishable with being castrated or losing certain organs." They both shared a laugh.

"You love your brothers though." She then sighed despondently at this statement.

"Yes, but how can one not love their own siblings?"

"I wouldn't know my parents only bore one child, myself. I used to wish I had a brother when I was younger, but now it seems unimportant." It was true every word that passed from his lips was true; he never shared his personal thoughts, rarely with Patroclus and his mother and his father, when he was alive, but otherwise his thoughts were his alone.

Only moments later, she said something quite unexpected for a woman that, supposedly, hated him with mind and soul. "I can't imagine another you." She curved her body to his and snuggled her dark head on his shoulder. He remained silent though he smiled, as did she. "Now you say, 'nor I another you'."

He grinned back at her and mimicked, "Nor I another you." They laughed again.

"But then again, you need not a sibling, you have Patroclus, and he seems to aspire to be an Achilles." He chuckled, she was right and he told her as such to which she replied, "Of course I am."

After another moment of silence, Achilles went back to his unanswered inquiry. "You still did not answer my question; what if I want to know you?"

She was silent as she processed what he asked of her. "Why would you?"

He was stupefied for a moment. "I…because you are different from the others," was the one thing that he could say.

Her eyes widened in realization, only one person, who did not know her well, told her that she was different. That young boy she met when Idola took her to Greece. She never learned his name, but as she looked at Achilles, she saw a similarity between them. Could it be? Could the great Achilles be the boy in the trees? A flicker of awareness went through Achilles' sea blue eyes.

"You are the boy I met in the trees eleven years ago." She said in a bit of a dazed voice.

"And you were the girl, but she had-"

"Plain ocean blue eyes?" He nodded. "When I turned fourteen, my eyes started to grow the gray streaks you see now. She hesitated. "If you want to know me then ask your questions and I will answer, but in exchange, you will answer my questions I have for you."

His smile brightened as he agreed. "What are your brothers like?"

She was quiet for a moment to compose her thoughts; she wanted to be able to describe her siblings with accurate detail. "Melanon is the eldest, second is Pramadas, he is also my twin, then Cariaxis, Balcamen, Brisantho, Termiande, Praxiam, Eopedeus, Condanion, Cartanye, and Hentayol is the youngest at eight. Pramadas, Cartanye, and I are the only ones with black hair, like our father, but Cariaxis, Cartanye, Balcamen, and Praxiam are the ones who have his eyes. Hentayol, Brisantho, and Praxiam are the ones with my mother's chestnut brown hair and my mother's blue eyes are seen in Melanon, Hentayol, Pramadas, and partially in me. Melanon and Termiande have auburn hair, Cariaxis and Condanion have sandy brown, and Balcamen and Eopedeus have golden hair. Eopedeus, Termiande, Brisantho, and Condanion have brown eyes.

I am closest to Pramadas, well obviously since he is my twin, but we were the best of friends, he is the one I turn to first, yes even before Hector. When our parents died, Pramadas and I took the place of our parents, caring for the younger ones and keeping our palace in order. Melanon took charge of holding their place in court in Troy. To my younger brothers, my twin and I were the new parents, but Melanon the eldest stayed their brother, I suppose it was because he was so lenient. Melanon and Pramadas are the best warriors of my brothers, I believe that they even best Hector. Quite amusing that Hector is known to the world as the best of the Trojans when the children of Briseus are better than him, but technically, my brothers and I are half Greek because of our father, so I suppose that title is fair.

Melanon enjoys women with fair hair, Cariaxis favors women with dark hair, Balcamen and Brisantho like women of all types, but Pramadas is actually the honorable one who looks at a woman's heart rather than simply her appearance, the others are still a bit young to know their preferences. Most of the women my brothers choose to bring into their company are not even worthy of them, there are a few that I can tolerate, but I never liked any of them really. As my brothers have never liked any of my suitors, even when they berated me for discarding them all without a second thought, but their dislike was favorable because most of them were arrogant bastards who desired a beautiful bauble. We are all protective of each other as my parents used to be of us."

She continued to speak of every detail of her kin and the times they shared. Afterwards she spoke about Troy; she loved that city and everyone in it. She knew every street and passageway, but she refused to reveal those to him. Then she spoke of her white palace and its secrets and the great countryside. He wanted to see Troy, to see her palace, to the meet her brothers, he felt like he already knew the sons of Briseus, but he remembered how he thought he had already known Briseis and how wrong he turned out to be. The last things she talked about were her mares, Areia and Enyo, Hector, the royal family, her other friends, notable suitors, and she even told him about her engagement to Hector. She then insisted that he speak of his family and home.

"Well, my father looked almost exactly like me, except I have my mother's blue eyes, he had gray eyes. He was very much like yours, a great warrior, friend, and ruler. He did all he could to keep his people safe and he, like Briseus, loved his wife very much. Peleus was faithful to Thetis until death and I believe that even in the Underworld he still loves my mother. He died a year ago in a battle for Agamemnon, it hurt my family greatly, especially my mother, I do not think she will ever marry or take another consort again. Thetis is like every mother, loving and caring, since she is a Nereid she is forever young, as her beauty with silver golden hair and bright sea blue eyes never wavers, so does her kindness. She never judges or gossips, but she speaks plainly. She also has some prophetic powers."

He continued his descriptions of his parents, of Phthia and Greece, Patroclus, and of his childhood. He told her of how he never had to court any woman to be his wife because of his dedication to being a great warrior. Achilles spoke of the numerous kings who had offered their daughters to him, but he refused them all in favor of the battlefield. He told her about the wars he has fought, the battles he encountered, and the friends and enemies he has made. It surprised him how much he revealed to Briseis and how she did not show any judgment at all, but only listened and laughed at the appropriate times. From that night on, they never argued, only a bit of playful bickering. It lightened Achilles' heart that Briseis trusted him more now, he found that he had never been this happy before and Briseis had the same feeling.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: _Italics_ are flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Taken Away<p>

A plague had spread through the Grecian camp, taking victims from every kingdom, but strangely enough, the Myrmidons and Ithacans were untouched by the pestilence. The seer, Calchas, informed Agamemnon that Nicodemus' Trojan whore, Chryseis, was to be given back to her father if the plague was to be lifted from the camp. The tyrant did as his seer said and the priestess was sent back to Troy. His son, livid at this, demanded that he be given another prize, so Agamemnon sent his soldiers to take Achilles' woman. However, Agamemnon, always being the greedy man he was, would experience the noblewoman first before giving her to his son.

When the soldiers entered the Myrmidon camp and grabbed Briseis, Achilles was furious and almost killed them, but Briseis stopped him.

"I don't want anyone else dying because of me." She said sternly as she looked at the Myrmidon king. Reluctantly Achilles agreed with her wishes, but she was taken away from him now. As Agamemnon's soldiers pulled her away, she said, "There will be other slave girls." He half scoffed and half laughed at this, but it was not out of amusement. Of course, there will be other slave girls, other girls in general as well, but there will only ever be one of her, only one.

"I've been walking without assistance for all my life, now is no different." She snapped at the soldiers, they slowly let go of her, trying to savor the moments that they could touch her. The monstrosity of a tent came nearer and nearer and her faith in her own strength began to diminish. They entered quietly, the audience hall being empty of addressees and servants. The small party walked through the rooms, extravagantly decorated. Reminiscent of one too many noblemen's villas, meant to show power and wealth.

The men searched for their king and princes, but they must have been asleep because their formal apartments were deserted. They instead took her to the west chamber; a more fitting name would have been the whore rooms. The girls were extremely thin, but ornamentally dressed for harlots. Bangles were draped from their ears and their gaunt wrists, stringy hair and curious eyes made up the mass of Agamemnon and Nicodemus' whores. A few whispered, but none approached her.

After moments of silence, one of the women finally spoke. "You're the noblewoman aren't you, Achilles' noblewoman?"

"I suppose that that is my title here," was all she could think to say, while her mind wandered to the warlord.

The woman seemed to read her mind as she said, "Every girl falls for him, no matter who they are, the only problem is being able to keep him, which no girl can…until now." The last two words were whispered, nonetheless Briseis heard them, but she remained silent, so the woman continued, "People often compare Achilles to your Hector; tell us what the Trojan prince is like?"

Briseis considered the question then she spoke cautiously. "He's kind, gentle, loving, faithful, handsome, honorable, intelligent, admirable, principled…in lay terms everything women love, he is."

The women sighed collectively. "Exactly like Achilles."

Briseis wanted to protest, but the woman realized this and started to defend the Phthian king. "He spared _your_ feelings didn't he? Didn't he take care of you and protect you? Wasn't he kind, gentle, loving, handsome, honorable, intelligent, admirable and principled?"

"He did and he was," she replied slowly. "But you forgot faithful between loving and handsome."

The girls laughed. "Of course, it was hard to remember faithful because usually he does not keep a woman to try to make her his bride, he does…or rather _did_ not really have the care to be faithful…but he was faithful to you." Briseis raised a brow. "If a lovely woman offers to bed Achilles, he is always in agreement to it, no unwillingness whatsoever, but ever since you came to the camp he only wants to be with you. Every woman here went to Achilles with the proposition of warming his bed, but he denied us all, which is most unlike his usual self. Achilles is not one to stay with a woman for simply her beauty or talent in the bedchamber, you are quite special for him to only want you in his bed." The other women nodded in agreement. Briseis, however, wanted to drop the subject and she was thankful that the first woman who spoke said they should sleep for it was late.

Briseis slept a fretful sleep. Her dreams were full of riddles and puzzles that the depths of her mind were assessing her with. Her thoughts were of her own death, in some dreams she did pass but not for long, never for long. Before a moment had gone by, she would be living again tried and tested repeatedly. Never did her nightmares end. She dreamt of locked doors and hidden keys and of Hector and of Troy and always of her brothers, but Achilles seemed to weave his way in as well.

* * *

><p>Hector looked at his friend with pity in his eyes. If he had one yearning it would be to know what and how Melanon thought, his barriers were the strongest, his strategies were the most unsurpassed and his love ran deeper than probably any man's Hector had ever known, but why did the God choose to curse him so?<p>

"What did I do?" He asked, as though reading the prince's mind. "How do I deserve this above any other man? Burying two kin in one year, what misdeed have I preformed?"

"None," Paris said quietly. "Providence is haphazard, you're simply ill fated."

"Gods, why can you not curse him?" He asked the sky, the gardens were dimly lit by the mass of the glow that came from the full moon overhead. "He is much more ill fated than me. Why is it that everything I do gets me from dreadful to entirely abysmal?"

Paris took offense to being called ill fated and opened his mouth to shout, but Helenus stopped him. Paris would not be able to deal with a furious Melanon. "Perhaps we should get some rest it would do each of us good." The elder son of Lampus suggested.

"I wish to be alone," Was Melanon's only reply. The three princes left without another word.

Melanon had a tumult of emotions going through him. He was angry, sad, hopeless, but mostly empty. He knew that he still had all his other younger brothers, but the twins were now gone. Nicodemus had killed Pramadas in combat and Briseis was either dying in the Greek camp or with Pramadas. The only thing he could think was why. First his home of Lyrnessus, second his friend Prince Damon, then his parents, now his sister and brother, they were all taken away from him. Did the House of Briseus have a curse upon them? Were Briseus, Hesione, and their descendants unworthy to have even the smallest feelings of happiness? He took a deep breath as he looked at the sky. He prayed that he would live to care for his siblings who needed him. He was alone now in watching over and protecting his kin.

* * *

><p>Her legs ached and her mind reeled as Briseis sat surrounded by the Mycenaean whores. A thin blanket was her only protection from the chilling breeze floating in through a tent opening. The medicine one of the physicians had prepared for her was not working, but she had not really expected it to. The next night after she was taken from Achilles, she had spent a tortuous time in the King of King's chambers.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Did he say he loved you?" The King of Mycenae had whispered to her when she refused him. "And you believed him, your reputation overvalues you. Let's see if you are more valued in other areas." He tried again to take her, but she refused him once more. His anger led him to strike her. She had not given him the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain when he had hurt her. He deserved no noise on her behalf. When she struck him back, he threw her to the ground and beat her viciously. Briseis was not armed when she was taken from Achilles, so she could not kill the king, but even if she did kill him she would then have to face his guards, and they would outlast her without her weapons.<em>

* * *

><p>Her body was cold as though the chilling wind had pierced her flesh and entered her veins. The harlots were silent; they were watching her with their pitiful eyes and she thought of death. That was all these women could have expected from their life. However, she never thought that this would befall upon her, but she blamed no one but herself. She put herself in this situation and she would persevere through this, even if it meant that she would end up dead in the camp.<p>

Andromache must have had her child by now. Hector and his wife would be overjoyed. With that child, Troy had a future, Priam's line would continue. The expression she could imagine on the old king's face alone made her want to laugh with elation, but the cruel truth settled back in. Would she ever see his face again? Were her memories all that remained of her friends, of her family?

Either Cartanye would have reached the city again, that or he was dead. She pushed the thought out from her mind, he could not die he was much too young. There was no way he could have died; she would be able to feel it, she would have known. Achilles had paid her the greatest errand in letting her brother go free. He had spoken to her and listened to how she responded. He had made her feel at ease in such a foreign place. She thought about his laugh and his smile as he looked over at her in the dappled sunlight before he rose for the day, thinking she had not seen him gaze at her. He had told her about how he wished more than anything to return to his home instead of fighting for Agamemnon. Now she had met the man she understood Achilles' great loathing. Everything about the king had repelled her, not one good quality or trait. He was a monster and had only proven it further in her mind by his actions. Briseis had also found that his eldest son was no different from his father.

* * *

><p><em>When Agamemnon finished beating her, he sent her away, saying that she was to be taken to Nicodemus. When the Prince of Mycenae saw her, all he did at first was stare at her lustfully. Apparently, even with whatever bruises and cuts she had from her brawl with Agamemnon, her beauty still shone. Nicodemus attempted to take her as well and she rebuffed him. Nicodemus had the soldiers hold her down, so that they may assist their prince in his conquest of Briseis. She fought against them and ended up scarring Nicodemus' face. His anger led him to beat Briseis and when he was satisfied that her beauty was diminished, he had the guards return her to the whores' chambers. <em>

_Briseis remembered seeing Helen's former husband Menelaus in the corridors speaking with his advisor. When the King of Sparta and Hippasus laid eyes on her, they were speechless. However, neither of the two men made to try to take her for themselves. Along with the lust, there was actually a bit of pity in their eyes, as if they were ashamed with the men they associated themselves with, but Briseis did not think too much about it as the guard led her to her destination._

* * *

><p>The harlots were all concerned and they actually wished that the fair woman before them did not have to endure such punishment and pain. They were all usually willing to warm the beds of the high Mycenaean royals, but Briseis was not one of them. She was a woman who was supposed to be on a pedestal to be adored by all, especially by men. Looking upon her battered face, they could not help but notice that even underneath the wounds she was still lovely, something they would have been envious of, but the attitude that Briseis put about herself made it hard for one to be jealous of her. None of the women said a thing to her when the guards had brought her back; they were shocked by the sight of her and were too afraid to make even a sound. The first harlot who spoke to the noble now approached her cautiously the others were following behind her. The noble had learned that her name was Pamelia.<p>

"Briseis how are you?" Every word Pamelia said was another pain in her head, even though she whispered. Her body ached in unmentionable pain and her thoughts were untidy and confused in her own head.

"I need rest," she managed to rasp. The girls nodded solemnly and moved away with the same caution as before. Briseis returned to her mind and closed her eyes tightly. She knew this war was useless, nothing would be gained by battling to the death, and everything was just taken away.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: _'italic'_ are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Illness<p>

The Greeks had suffered some great losses and this pleased Achilles. His strategy had humiliated Agamemnon and this delighted him immensely. He would not fight until Briseis was returned to him and he was not sure when that time would come. It pained him to be using her as a pawn, but if it humiliated the King of Kings, it was for a good cause. If his plan continued going smoothly, she would be returned to him soon, at least that is what Achilles hoped.

He missed her it had to be said. He missed her double colored eyes, her raven hair covering his chest, and the lovable way she would pout when he disagreed with her. He knew why the Trojans wanted her back so badly she was such a diversely charming creature. How the Crowned Prince Hector, himself, had managed not to take her when he had the chance Achilles could not fathom, were it up to him Briseis would never leave his side.

The dream resurfaced in his mind. It had occurred several times since she was taken away, but now the face was as clear as the dawn and he knew that the woman was undeniably Briseis. He missed that laugh of hers and stroking her back at night when she was speaking of her life and as he spoke of his. It was strange how he much she seemed to know him, even more so than he knew himself and vice-versa.

Achilles stood and walked out of the darkness of the tent, his thoughts were becoming too heavy. The setting sun covered the horizon with an array of color. He walked around the perimeter of the camp three times before the stars were uncovered in the cloudless night. He had found that most every night in Troy was cloudless, as were most days. It was obvious why most people here were so happy and why merchants loved to travel here.

The camp of the Greeks was enormous, but the tent of Agamemnon could be seen throughout all of it. She was inside there; it would be simple to retrieve her. There could not be more than seven guards and even if there was, he was Achilles, who would dare stand up to him. However, he had to wait, she would be returned to him soon and he would be free to do with her whatever he wanted.

The warlord prowled around the camp, speaking with warriors and kings as he went. Odysseus was the only one with noteworthy information. Because he attended all of the meetings with the King of Kings, he knew what was happening with every person in the camp. This was normally simply gossip, but tonight it was important beyond all recognition.

"The Lady Briseis is ill." Odysseus said, after he summoned Achilles to his tent. "Agamemnon and Nicodemus have no use for ailing women. It was spoken that they may return her to you, her illness being only one of the reasons." He could have shouted in joy, but he did not, composure was important, the Ithacan king was clever. It could only be a trial to test his reaction he must stay calm.

"Thank you old friend, you could not know how happy I am."

Odysseus laughed. "I think I might, after all you are not the only one in love." He was shocked by this reply. All the talk about a wife like Briseis was simply him jesting; the only reason for him to have a wife at all would just be to continue his line. He was not in love, he could not be, it was impossible. He was Achilles, the man without a heart he could not love another…or was that really true? There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her back, but did he love her?

Odysseus seemed to notice his internal struggle. "Don't think so much of it my friend, it was only a jest." That statement had no conviction behind it. "You should get to sleep; you look as though you need it." Achilles stood and went back to his own tent still numb. When he arrived, he saw two of Agamemnon's men standing there with Briseis facing the Myrmidons and Patroclus.

They saw him approach and the elder one spoke. "We return Lady Briseis to you, my Lord." Achilles said nothing as he came forth and took Briseis from their grasp, she was frail and weak. The soldiers retreated to their own camp, the younger one whispering his condolences to Briseis. She only nodded her head as Achilles studied her. She was bruised, cut, roughly beaten, and patently sick, holding a bloodstained handkerchief to her mouth as she breathed heavily. He took her into his tent and had Eudorus fetch a physician to come examine her.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Achilles asked quietly the next afternoon. "The physician should know what is wrong with you soon, until then rest." He grinned bravely and she smiled back weakly.<p>

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Agamemnon and Nicodemus didn't help, but I'll get over it."

He quieted her lightly and stroked her ebony hair. "Don't worry you're safe. You will never see that disgusting pig of a man or his son again." He spat out the words like venom. She was overcome by another bout of coughing and she closed her eyes tightly while his forehead creased with concern. "Are you alright? Do you need the physician here again?"

"No, no I am fine. I don't want any more physicians or healer." She said weakly with a grimace of pain.

He glanced at her quizzically. "What do you mean any more physicians? This has happened before?"

She nodded slowly. "When I was very young I would have spells of pain like this and none of the doctors could find out what was wrong with me and then one day they stopped. The dizziness and the fainting, it all ended for no reason and I had to see more doctors about what was wrong and what was preventing the attacks, but again the wonders of medicine couldn't understand. No one could, after a while no one cared to. It wasn't anything to anyone, I even forgot about it."

"A lot of things have happened in the understanding of the body since you were young, perhaps they could treat you now."

She shook her head. "I've gotten over this once I can do it again." Her voice held no trace of wavering. A silence passed in the tent, the only sound the harsh of her breathing. "Achilles," she suddenly said.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

She seemed to be debating on what she wanted to say. "Were you calling me old?" She finally asked.

He knitted his brows, "What?"

"It takes many years to discover new things especially about the body, so were you calling me old?"

He understood now. "No, of course not, for if you are old then I and, many others, must be ancient." He smiled at her, even while ill and weak she could still jest. She returned the smile and would have retorted back at him, but she decided to go back to sleep. He rose and left the tent with a single backward glance. She looked thin, haggard and tired, too much unlike the Briseis she had left the tent as. It was eerie, the transformation.

The physician, it would seem, had been hovering outside the tent waiting for him to come out. Patroclus and the Myrmidons were sitting around a dying fire in silence. "King Achilles," the doctor addressed him with a bow. "I have some alarming information concerning the Lady Briseis. I did not wish to tell you inside your tent as it may have distressed her, but you should know."

"What is it?" He demanded, eyes flashing.

The physician continued reluctantly, "From the tests that have been taken on her I must say that she is not in good health, her body is failing her. The Lady Briseis is dying."

* * *

><p>"Dying?" Patroclus said quietly. "Dying, she cannot die. She cannot die here. She was just released. What are you going to do?" The same question had been eating at Achilles ever since he found out. What was he going to do? A chill ran up his spine as he realized the answer: nothing. There was nothing that could be done. No medicine strong enough to free Briseis from her ailment, no potion that could make this all go away. Her life was as irretrievable as a soul in Hades, a disturbingly fitting comparison.<p>

"I don't know, the physician said she had no chance. There is no way, no possible escape from her sickness." He was never one to bury his head in his hands and pray to the Gods, but was it would seem like a suitable time to do so at this moment.

"I am sorry, cousin. I truly am sorry." Was it really that evident? Was the piercing twinge in his mind so readable? "The Trojans will never know that their precious flower, the idol of their kingdom is dying or dead. I truly pity them for that."

"Yes, they will go on with false hope in their minds. Who I pity is the man who tells them." Eudorus was the only other man still at the fire apart from the two cousins, he said very little and quietly when he said anything at all.

_'Who I pity are her brothers'_ Achilles thought. From what she said of her kin, he found that the siblings were very close and protective of their sister. She was also close to Hector, nothing more than close friends were, but still cherished by one another.

"This war has been for less than a year, but it has gone on long enough. Sometimes I wish I'd never come." Achilles commented, the dying flame of the fire giving one last spectacular dance.

Patroclus laughed mirthlessly. "If you could have known exactly what would happen would you have come at all? You fight with everyone, Greek and Trojan, you killed many soldiers, and you found love, but she will die. If I were you I would not have."

"I don't love her." He said sharply, both his cousin and Eudorus averted their gaze.

"Then why, if you do not mind me asking, did you never desert her? Were she any other woman she would be dying with the rest of the whores but she is not. She is passing away in your tent, with you watching over her and she probably will have an honorable burial, if you do not love her then why all of this?" Patroclus asked blatantly.

"Because she deserves it, she also deserves to be back with her people."

"But she cannot go, there is no way she would be able to leave here for Troy, not a chance, you have more hope going into Hades and retrieving her than returning her to the city." Patroclus ranted, a sharp glance from his cousin quieted him. "She has to know either way. It is she who is dying, she must know, you cannot lie to her like this."

"I know. I will tell her, but not now."

"Then when, the physician said she does not have much time left." The spoken phrase cut him as sharp as any blade. 'She does not have much time left.' It held a cruel mockery that when he wished to have her returned she was, but she would but was only returned to die, as though Agamemnon found a new way to torture him without doing a thing.

"I know, I will tell her."

"Tell me what?" A voice came from behind them. Briseis was supporting herself weakly nearby; her hair fell limply around her shoulders. He had never noticed how hollow her voice had sounded or how jaded her usually bright eyes seemed.

He stood quickly and held her up. "You should be resting."

"Tell me what?" She said piteously. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing, it wasn't anything." Achilles replied nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Patroclus said suddenly irritated. Before any person could try to stop him, he told her everything. She stood staring back and forth between cousins.

"I told you I will overcome this. I can and I will." Her words were as sharp as her eyes. She coughed hoarsely and drew a sharp breath before walking back into the tent**.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: _'Italics'_ are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Return<p>

Over the next few days, Briseis made a full, if not slightly miraculous, recovery. Doctors could not explain it and she spoke to Achilles with a constant smirk on her face as though to let never him forget his doubt in her. She had begun eating again and the sparkle in her eyes had returned energetically. The transformation between early Briseis and her personality now was extraordinary. She did not evade him or recoil at his touch, but he could not help feeling that it may be because she feared for her life. Even an Amazon as strong as Briseis had to have that fear, especially in her current location.

One night, Achilles asked, "Are you afraid of me? Is this all a front, are you actually frightened that I might try to force you into actions you would not otherwise have preformed."

"You have the last part correct that I would not normally have preformed such scandalous acts, even with my reputation for scandal. However, no, I am not afraid of you. You really aren't as terrifying as you lead people to believe."

"Neither are you." He said with a grin.

"I lead no one to believe anything. They lead themselves. I do not lie to them they lie to themselves. I try to lead them right but they shirk me, I wish I could help them with the truth." She said philosophically, sounding much like a philanthropist, she would make her father even prouder.

"You never struck me as someone who would admire truth as of high merit."

"That is because truth is an illusion. What one person believes to be true another may not, only if something is universally agreed upon or proven can be considered true."

He pondered over her reply and found that it made sense. "Wise words," he said to her.

She smirked slightly. "I am a wise woman."

He grinned. "That you are." They shared a laugh as they drifted to sleep, both with a bit of anxiety for what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day passed quickly for the warlord and noblewoman. There was no attack planned and the Trojans kept to themselves behind their high walls, with no clue what was going to happen that night. Briseis kept to herself, knowing that Achilles was hiding something from her, she was not sure what it was, but she had her suspicions. He did not speak with Briseis until dusk.<p>

"Come." He ordered. "Don't make a sound; we don't want anyone knowing where we are going." Briseis would have berated him for giving her an order, but the look in his eyes said that he was not negotiating, so she followed him obediently out the tent and toward the temple of Apollo where they met with Eudorus and Patroclus. As the couple walked past the sacred edifice, the two men standing on the steps started to follow.

Briseis desperately wanted an explanation for what they were doing and where they were going. "What is going on? I will walk through the sand at night with no clue, but not when everyone else knows something I do not and they choose or decide not to tell me. What is this?"

Achilles continued walking in the dark until the city was visible in the distance; it was near unseen in the nighttime. Briseis picked up her gray dress by the skirt and ran to catch up with him. Eudorus and Patroclus followed in silence at their same pace. Finally, the warlord turned to face her.

"This...this is our farewell." Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Probably the last parting we will ever share." She would have thought that he held no emotion if not for the sadness she saw in his eyes.

She felt her own burn as she hugged her arms to herself. "No," was all she could manage to say.

"Yes," he motioned for his cousin and soldier to leave them; they did willingly and in silence. "But first I have something to say." She moved to turn away, but he grasped her shoulders and forced her to face him. "I never said to this before nor did I realize I could feel this way and the Gods know I never wanted to admit this, but the question every woman has asked me, the question I know that you have wanted to ask...is if I love you or could love you." She tried to feign confusion, but he saw through the mask. "Unlike any other woman, my answer to you…is yes, I could and I do. I never thought I would go to war and find such a thing, I never thought I would find love at all actually, but fate has a cruel way of torturing me." Briseis still could only shake her head as he said to her what every woman wants to hear from a man. "You were never meant to be a loyal wife and mother, it just isn't you." Achilles said sorrowfully as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, it broke his heart to say such things, but this was the only way she would go. The tears were glistening at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, but she swiped them away. Now he shook his head. "You still don't cry do you?"

She laughed mirthlessly for a moment. "I have told you before, but you don't know, you couldn't know unless you grew up with us. My father was a great warrior and all my life I was told that his pride rested on my brothers and me being perfect, but I never asked why. When you are seven and all you want is your parents to be with you, you do not ask questions. Everyone thinks I am so flawless, so perfect but I am not. I've tried to be, but I'm not and I can't be." She stared into his eyes. "And after all, a good soldier's daughter never cries. Nor does a warrior…you told me that." He embraced her tightly.

"I was a boy when I said that and I did not know what I know now…A good warrior also never feels, but you feel Briseis. You feel love, pain, anger, and hate. I know I've made you feel all those things towards me, but please do not let our last memories be of abhorrence."

"I can't guarantee anything." She said bitterly.

"That isn't good enough." His eyes were suddenly piercing as he stared into hers. "I _need_ you to love me because I love you." It was the first time he had said it no delays, no hesitation, he just said it. The words stopped them both for a few moments, but soon he continued. "I do love you Briseis and I want so much for us, but I want more for you. You say you have conquered this illness for the last time, but I am not sure. If you do..." His breath catching, "If you do pass and you are not in Troy I will be torturing myself. Those people love you, their love means as much, maybe more, to you as mine does. And they need hope, they need you, I know the feeling."

She nodded her head, but said, "I don't want to leave you."

"It does not matter what anyone wants anymore, it is out of our control." Achilles shook his head sorrowfully. "We will never be together. You know we never had a chance." The silence came again; this was not how either of them had imagined their farewell and all the harsh words were tearing at their hearts. Achilles took something out from his tunic and Briseis saw that it was a seashell necklace. "I want you to have this."

Her sculpted brow rose slightly. "Is that from your mother?"

He softly chuckled. "Yes, this is the last one she made me before I came to Troy. I told you she has visions," Briseis nodded. "One vision she had before I left was of a tall, beautiful woman who had shimmering ebony hair and fair golden skin. Thetis told me that if I should meet the woman in Troy, then I should give this necklace to her, for it was a sea goddess' way of saying her thanks." Briseis was confused by the last statement, but the expression on Achilles' face told her that he was as well. "That woman from her vision…is you, of that I have no doubt. Everyone believes you are perfect because you truly _are _and that is why I do not deserve you, no one does. Not any man…not any God…not even Zeus himself is worthy of you." Those words made them smile sadly at each other. People have said similar things to her, but not with as much affection or emotion. Achilles clasped the necklace around her neck and Briseis touched the shells trying to keep Achilles' touch in her memory.

She shook her head, as she realized something else. "It is as though I have always been watching life, not living it."

His eyes shined with understanding. "You are living life now." He said tenderly, embracing her again and matching his lips to hers for a bittersweet, yet passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Briseis turned from Achilles first, she could feel his eyes on her until she disappeared from his sight. She would not make a spectacle of herself by entering through the front gates of Troy, nor would she risk using a secret passageway, so she went to the east gate. It always had at most only two guards, but tonight she found that Melanon was on the wall. The guard and her brother noticed her, a figure of a woman dressed plainly in gray and a bit thin, but she was still recognizable.<p>

Melanon yelled, "Open the gates and alert Prince Hector!" He could not believe his eyes, his fair sister, Lady Briseis, had returned to Troy.

* * *

><p>Briseis had lain in her chambers for days now. Her legs ached with discomfort as her heart ached with sorrow. When she first entered the city, Melanon had physicians examine her, even with her constant assurance that she was all right. Once the physician confirmed that, she was sent to her chambers, where her maids who stayed in the city, bathed and dressed her. After this, she ate a light meal and then slept.<p>

The next day, Hector and Andromache came to see her, but she refused to speak. Melanon had not come because he did not want to burden her with news. It had fallen upon him to tell her of her twin's death but it seemed impossible to do. So, he avoided attending to her, but from what he was told, she would not speak with anyone anyway.

Melanon wanted to know what had happened to her. He knew that the Greeks took her and that Cartanye went after her, but his little brother was set free. According to his brother, Achilles was the captor of Briseis, but she looked like she was treated well. He wanted to scoff at that idea; his sister was a terrific actor. However, when he first saw her from the east gate, he saw that she did not look relieved that she had made it to the city, but rather melancholy.

Pramadas was the one who knew Briseis best. If he were still here, perhaps he could explain her strange behavior. _'But he's not here'_ Melanon thought, _'and that is why you are avoiding her in the first place.'_ He decided that he would speak with her the next day and inform her of the unfortunate occurrence.

* * *

><p>Achilles sat in his tent running his fingers down Briseis' dagger. There was nothing left in the chest, so she had nothing to take back with her but the clothes she wore, her memories, and the seashell necklace. The dagger, it seemed, she had left purposefully, as if she knew that he would send her away, but she allowed him to have her prized dagger. The blade whose twin belonged to her own and was given as a last gift from her father.<p>

He sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall of his tent. Now he missed her more than ever, because she was not taken away, but sent away and it was by him. He reasoned that it was for the best and when he returned, the first order he gave the Myrmidons was to start loading their ships. Achilles decided that the only way he would be able to bear leaving Briseis where she belonged, was to leave and go where he belonged. However, there was one last thing he wanted to do before he left and that was to see the white palace. It was a strange final desire, but he wanted to see the magnificent edifice that belonged to Briseis. In a way, he supposed it was another way to remember her, to explore her home, to see her belongings and that of her kin. His thoughts of her made his mind fatigued and soon he drifted to sleep against the wall, dreaming all night of the woman who held his heart.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: _Italics_ is a letter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>The Truth<p>

Melanon had sat near her bed since mid-day. She was sleeping, strange, but it was not his duty to disturb her. He was seated in the chair close by, watching and waiting for her to awake. She would no doubt be elated greeting her brother. Now physicians were saying that there was something wrong with her, but they could not discern it and until they could, he had convinced himself she was in good health. He leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She twitched gripped his wrist lightly with a gasp. When she opened them, her blue and gray eyes were shaken and regretful.

"Melanon, I thought it was someone...someone else." She then smiled widely and embraced her brother. "I have missed you, all of you." The siblings spoke for a long while before she finally asked. "When are the rest of them coming to visit me? Or will it detract too much from their busy schedule?" She said with a grin. He shifted uneasily and her smile vanished. "What is it? There is something wrong." Her voice became accusatory and her eyes bore into him.

He broke her gaze. "Yes, yes there is, but perhaps we should tell you when you are in a healthier state." He said quietly, but she caught him as he tried to turn away. "Briseis you need rest. I will speak with you about it tomorrow." She released him unwillingly and with a critical gaze, he walked out.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Cariaxis cornered his brother as he left his sister's apartments.

"No I did not. I could not. She wouldn't be able to handle it." His younger brother stared cynically at him. "It isn't as easy as you make it sound. You try to tell her that her twin brother is dead and see exactly how easy it is." Cariaxis' eyes shifted and grew wide as he stared avidly over his brother's shoulder, a gasp came from behind them. Briseis stood in the doorway with heartbreak and shock written on her face.

"No, no it cannot be!" she screamed as she ran back to her chambers.

Her brothers sighed sadly, knowing that that was not how she should have learned the truth of her twin.

* * *

><p>Days passed and little changed, Briseis refused to eat, speak, or sleep. Her body became more feebly thin than before. His younger brothers begged him to help her, as they had with their late brother, but Melanon could not think of any way to console her, all she wanted was Pramadas. They had cleared out his brother's chambers and had found letters with the names: Melanon, Briseis, Cariaxis, Balcamen, Brisantho, Termiande, Praxiam, Eopedeus, Condanion, Cartanye, and Hentayol, his siblings. These were his final goodbyes.<p>

Careful not to rip anything that maybe in the epistle he opened it. A bracelet fell onto the floor with a dull thud. The silver bracelet he had given Pramadas to remember his sister on that dark night. He ran out of his room after picking up the jewelry. After visiting each of his brothers' rooms and giving the letters to each one, he stood outside Briseis' room. He had knocked loudly, but there was no response. He had no doubt in his mind that she was there and simply not answering. He did not want to waste his energy pleading with his sister to open the door.

He sighed and turned away as the door creaked open. "Melanon, what do you want?" She asked tiredly. Her hair was in a bit of disarray and her maroon robe was wrinkled.

His brotherly instinct took over as he said, "You haven't eaten in days, and you need to."

"Oh, if this is just going to be another lecture you may as well leave." She said dully, closing the door, but he stopped her before it slammed shut.

"He was acting exactly as you have now, he was trained to not eat for days and even though you were as well, you are not healthy enough to go through with it. You will not last long if you keep this up and I cannot lose both of you." He paused. "I came to give you this." He handed her the envelope with her name written on it. "We each got one, he wanted to say goodbye, and I think he knew he must have."

There was a long stillness before she spoke. Her beautiful eyes closed. "He did, the night when I left we spoke. That was the last time I ever spoke to him. I wrote him a letter just like this." She said sorrowfully.

"I know, I read it, he told me to when I gave him this." He showed the bracelet. "I looked everywhere for that letter but it's gone." "It is probably with him, so that he and I may remain close no matter what. You read this please; I do not have the energy." Her brother conceded.

"_Briseis, Lady of the White Palace, Idol of Troy, Beauty of the Eastern Shores, Most Revered and Admired Daughter of Briseus; I have never called you any of these names before. Even as I write this, they seem foreign to your name. You have asked me to treat you only as I would treat any other and I would like to think that I have obliged willingly and without argument. You have never asked for anything, any favor or act of protection, I always thought that it was simply because you wanted independence. You lived in a culture where you were born as a lesser being but somehow you rose above mine, Melanon's, even Damon and Hector's title. You always had that skill, no matter how anything started out you could always get the advantage. You remember the letter you wrote to me before you left, it was a fitting way to say goodbye and that is how I bid you farewell now. The letter is with my body, hidden under my armor, to keep me close to you in death, as I know you would have me do. You asked me never to forget your life because you would never forget mine; I only wish that there were more people like you in my life. Father loved you more than he loved any of his sons, even Melanon, and though I know you never believed us, it was true. You were the epitome of perfection, flawless and without fault you were, are, and always will be. We received more marriage proposals for you than you could ever imagine, certainly more than we told you about, and still many even now, but none of them were or are good enough for you. You never believed in love for yourself, but you should have. Someday you will find it, in the most unexpected place, and someday you will understand what so many have already found. Whoever that man is, he shall be the luckiest man in the world to be loved by a you, a flawless deity, and by the will of the Gods, he should be a deity himself, flawed, but a God nonetheless. At least that is what I hope for you. I wish I could be with you for every moment of hardship there is, to protect you from everything, but I could not and if you have received this, I would not be able to, for I am dead. I want everything for you, I want you to live a long life with much more happiness than sorrow and when your time has come, I will be there in Hades to embrace you once again as my sister. For to others you were a Lady, a beauty and a symbol of adoration, or a great warrior, the icon soldiers look to for hope, but to me you are Briseis, my lovely sister, my wisest consol and my greatest and truest friend. Goodbye, dear sister we will meet again, I know you will never forget._"

Melanon finished the letter and left his sister's chambers. When he looked from the piece of parchment, Briseis' face was blank aside from her eyes. Knowing that look all too well, he did the only thing she would allow him to do, he left her alone, at least for now.

* * *

><p>"Briseis," a voice came from the other side of the door. She made no noise of acknowledgement, her thoughts still dwelling on her brother. She clutched the letter tightly in her hand along with the silver bracelet. She stared out towards the sea and in the direction of the Greek camp. She refused to let memories of Achilles flood her mind. 'I <em>need<em> you to love me because I love you.' She had thought of his words a hundred times and a hundred times again. The cold stone of the sill on which she sat seeped through the silken fabric of her plain pale blue nightgown and her body felt strangely dull only by remembering him.

"Briseis," the voice repeated the Crowned Princess of Troy peered at her in the near darkness of her chambers. "We have not spoken since your return. I feel as though we have had a wall placed between us."

"Perhaps we have, I have no signs as to what is going on around me now." She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. It hung in air and she could hear the question before it was asked.

"Now that what, what has changed about you so much that you cannot speak to the closest of your friends?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Nothing has happened; I am ever the same as I always will be." Andromache drew near her slowly; she brushed her hand along Briseis' arm.

"Your skin is like ice." She commented lightly. Her red-brown hair and ivory nightgown billowed softly in the frozen breeze. "Hector and Melanon are troubled, you have not spoken to any of-"

"I know what I have done Andromache. And I know what I will do." Her anger came through in her voice and the princess' features were a mask of shocked annoyance.

"Then what will you do? If you are so godly that you can see into what will come to pass why are you alone in your chambers? You should be back at the camp." She covered her mouth as the words rang in the room. "I am sorry; I do not know what I am thinking."

"Back at the camp with the Greeks, what do you mean to imply, Andromache, that I would be happier away from my family and friends?"

"No, I told you I apologize for my words but," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But you cannot tell me that there has been nothing. Tell your brothers, tell Hector, but do not lie to me that nothing has happened."

"You want me to tell you the truth?" She inquired in a matching angered whisper. "Then I will tell nothing but the truth. Only ask me what you wish to know." She demanded heatedly.

"Tell me why you have not mentioned Achilles? Tell me why, when Melanon attended you the day you found out about Pramadas, you said you thought he was someone else, tell me why you bear all the signs of...of being in love." She paused for a moment after her fiery rant and her hand flew to her mouth with a gasp of realization. "You...you couldn't have...you didn't..."

The slight nod of her head was the noble's confirmation. "I did, I suppose I still do." She said standing and wandering aimlessly around her apartments. "Do not tell anyone what you have found out, they would not stand for it, him and me. I am supposed to be stronger than that, but he has a way of speaking and...He treated me unlike any other man had in that camp and has ever in my life. I knew I should have resisted more but after a point I just...I couldn't." She shook her head. They both stood in silence; Andromache placed a hand on Briseis' shoulder. "Is it really that obvious to tell?" She asked quietly.

"For those who have been in love, it's unmistakable." Andromache laughed softly. "Describe him for me, I always wanted to meet a true Greek hero; I suppose you fulfilled my dream."

Briseis laughed and illustrated Achilles as best she could, her words could do him no justice. "I can't explain him, it's impossible to just talk about him. You have to meet him to truly understand." Andromache nodded absentmindedly.

"It's like me talking about Hector." She sighed, "I just can't do it. Describing him is impossible. Never ask me to explain him." Briseis laughed softly and then fell silent. "If you're worried about them finding out, I won't tell them. You've always kept my secrets, so I shall protect yours now." Briseis sighed sadly and the princess stayed quiet.

"I had to fall in love with the one man who I could never marry. Who I have about as much chance of marrying as I do walking across the sea, me loving him is even forbidden." She added with a bitter tone as Andromache nodded reassuringly.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. No matter what people say, you are the same as other women in that your head cannot always control your heart. You did the hardest thing to do, you left the one you love."

"I wanted to stay, but he wouldn't let me, he told me I needed to be with the Trojans." She recalled their parting, mimicking every word. "But being here isn't like being with him. Part of me wishes I had never left the camp."

"He would have made you leave. Achilles cared about you enough that he could realize that you need to be separated, no matter how he felt about you." Andromache said, embracing her friend in a sisterly sort of way. "For once in your life you weren't the one being selfless," Briseis only nodded mutely, overcome with misery as Andromache held her.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: _Italics_ is a letter. _'Italics'_ are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>Torn<p>

"Briseis, I am glad you have returned to court. I know how hard it must be for you to move on from your brother's death. I lost my brother early in the war and it was crushing. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a twin." Lysander spoke with a bit of sorrow; he was a captain in the Trojan army, admired greatly among the people, as if he were a prince of Troy.

She granted him a fleeting glance and nodded, muttering a reply he could not hear. She smiled a polite farewell and walked towards her elder brother, touching his arm lightly and leaning into him. "I am very tired...speak in the morning...not as simple as I remembered..." Lysander strained to hear more of their conversation as Melanon nodded and kissed her forehead softly.

As they left the hall, the captain sighed deeply. He still had intentions to marry Briseis, ever since he first laid eyes on her. When he spoke of this to his family, they scoffed at him, saying that she would only break his heart. Nonetheless, he persisted that Briseis was the only woman he wanted, the only woman he would ever want, and he would have her. Lysander left the hall pondering over what he could do, so that he would win Briseis' hand.

* * *

><p>"Briseis?" Hector asked as he caught sight of his friend. She shushed him quietly. She stood up straight and roamed around the green space until he saw them, Hentayol and Cartanye taut and obviously afraid of their sister catching them.<p>

"I wonder where my brothers went, could they be...here." She said, turning quickly and pulling apart the leaves of two plants. Her look of crestfallen determination was clearly a ruse, but the two young boys did not seem to notice. "Oh, well if they aren't there they have to be here." She said turning on her brothers. Cartanye and Hentayol burst out of their hiding place. "Well done but it is much too late for little boys to be awake." She said sternly, herding her youngest brothers off in the direction of the palace. They begged her to let them play for longer. She placed her hands on her hips. "Do not think I do not know what you will do then. I grew up with the boys who practically invented that, don't forget it." She scolded before kissing each of them on the forehead. "Now go and get some rest you will need it for all the games we play tomorrow. We might even be able to persuade Melanon to play with us." They exchanged looks of glee and raced to their chambers.

"Melanon will never play." Hector said once the children were out of range of hearing.

"He might," she shrugged. "Something you needed?"

"Why don't we go up to the wall?" She only nodded as they began the trek up the winding stairs.

"It's beautiful." She said, giving a sideward glance towards the sea. He could have sworn she gazed longingly for a second at the dying fires of the Grecian camps.

"You never told me what happened." He said as she stared blankly out from the wall. His words seemed to shake her from a trance; she looked down and felt the fabric of her pale pink gown idly.

"I would rather not; perhaps later, but now I need time." He nodded, but he could sense that she was not telling him everything. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salt-tinged air. "I wish that none of this had ever happened, that Helen had never come. I wish that had that power to stop this, to stop all these men dying, but I don't."

"Only the Gods have that power, Briseis." He replied assuredly. He looked at her. "Is there something bothering you? You seem so distant."

"Do I, my apologies," She smiled bitterly. "I wish I could tell you, but I cannot."

"We have always been able to share things before. Why is this so different?" He asked, curbing his growing curiosity.

"It would destroy you and it should have never happened in the first place." She admitted quietly.

"I cannot understand a single thing you mean, you're being cryptic." Hector accused. She made to walk down the stairs, not intending on revealing anything. "I need to know about a boy named Patroclus." Hector blurted to keep Briseis from leaving. Her heart stopped as he uttered the name. A torrent of memories returned. She swallowed her heart that had risen to her throat and nodded for him to continue. "We fought the Greeks early today and out of nowhere a man in golden armor appeared. We all thought it was Achilles. We fought each other. He moved like a lion, you could never expect what he would do next, but I slit his throat. The Greeks were shocked. A Myrmidon, he...he took his leader's helmet off but it was not Achilles as we all thought. Someone said the name Patroclus; I assumed it meant that that name belonged to the boy. Who is he?" She swayed for a moment and looked over the wall. It would be a long way down.

"He's the cousin of Achilles. There's nothing more to say about him, I never actually met him." She ignored the voice in her head and looked down helpless against the prince's intense stare.

"I'm sorry." She nodded in meek acceptance and ran to her chambers. Those had been some of the best months of her life, being able to walk among the Myrmidons as if she were one of them, helping with their wounds, sparring with them, sharing stories, playing instruments, and singing to them. It was like being with her friends and family in Troy or with the Amazons, but instead of Trojans and warrior women, she was among Greek soldiers. Hector did not follow her, he simply vowed, once again, his revenge on the Greeks for all they have done to his people, to Troy, and to Briseis.

* * *

><p>The sun shone with all its intensity, but a cool breeze from the sea dulled the heat. The sea itself sparkled and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day, but the Trojans could not see that. All they could notice was their prince, walking towards his impending death.<p>

The royals and nobles stood on the wall watching Hector approach Achilles. Briseis could not hear the exchange of words and for that, she was thankful. Death would be preferable to the pain she felt, as though her heart was ripped in two. Hector, one of her oldest friend, he was the man who had always been there when there when there was no Pramadas, Melanon, or Damon, and Achilles, she could never love another the way she loved him.

As their fight went on, Andromache fell to the stone floor of the platform, Briseis ran to comfort her. For a moment, it felt as though the princess would push her away, but Andromache gripped her hand tight. Helen came to Andromache's other side, they sat beside their friend listening to the metallic clang of swords. Her blood froze as it stopped suddenly. Briseis stood and looked over the wall. There stood Achilles, piercing her soul with his eyes. What could she do now?

Achilles could see her face even with the distance between them. She looked down with an expression of heartrending stillness. A pastel yellow gown fluttered in the breeze, her dark hair swept up behind her head. She was a lady again and the Briseis he had known was gone. No longer was she the strong warrior, the woman he loved had gone and she was there instead. She would never forgive him for this. Not if he professed his love for her from the highest mountain to the lowest valley. Not if he chased her around the world, not for as long as she lived and beyond that even, never.

* * *

><p>Priam was able to sneak into the Greek camp and retrieve Hector's body from Achilles. Now all the Trojans stood in the square around their prince's funeral pyre. Andromache and Hecuba sat between Helen and Arisbe, the princess' eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. The high priests were silent now. <em>'Their bird signs did not predict this.'<em> She thought vindictively. The statement held chilling untruth. Everyone had known no one had tried to stop him except her. Astyanax cried in her arms. Her son would grow up without a father that is, if he would grow up at all. The army's strength without Hector was lessened. If the Greeks won, her son would die. Her tears flowed harder at the thought. If both Hector and Astyanax were dead, she would have nothing left. The princess looked at the square and spotted Briseis, she stood beside Melanon, her eyes cast down and still. She felt a surge of hatred towards Briseis, she loved Achilles and he killed Hector. But Briseis was forgotten as Priam lit the pyre and she bowed her head down. She could not bear to see him burn.

* * *

><p>Briseis sat at her desk after the funeral was over. Achilles just proved what she always thought about him. He was a merciless killer, who loved nothing, but war. So everything that had occurred between them was a lie, as she always believed it, truth was an illusion. She wanted so badly to believe that Achilles did have good inside of him, but he had killed a friend, a prince, a husband, a father. What kind of good man did that? <em>'One, who was only avenging his deceased cousin,'<em> said a voice in her head. That was the reason and she knew, but Briseis she was trying to relinquish the warlord from her heart and portraying him as a monster seemed like the easiest way.

The noblewoman unclasped the black mantle that was embroidered with gold, and let it fall to the floor. Her heart and mind were conflicted, as it always was since Hector had told her that he killed Patroclus. Briseis wanted Amaryllis with her, her greatest friend among the rank of her great friends. Amaryllis was like all the other best friends, but the one thing that made her stand out was that she always agreed with Briseis and her actions. It was not because they were friends that Amaryllis agreed with Briseis but because she knew that Briseis had made the right choice. The noble sighed deeply and picked up a piece of parchment.

_Dearest Amaryllis, I am sure you know what I have done. I allowed myself to be captured by the Greeks in order to kill our biggest threat. However, I instead fell in love with our greatest adversary, Achilles. The man they say is a monster with no heart, who does not know how to love, yet I know he loves me. At least that is what I have deluded myself to believe. I love Achilles, but he killed Hector because Hector killed his cousin. I understand his actions, but can I forgive them, can I forgive him? Can I forgive Hector? He may have been my friend longer than I even knew Patroclus, but I felt for the boy the way I feel about my younger brothers. My dear friend, how I wish you were here with me. My illness from my youth has returned twice and I fear that it is stronger than I am now. I am confused and conflicted, torn between so many things. I miss you even more now. Briseis_

She stood and went out to her balcony, the letter in her hand already prepared to be sent. Surprisingly, Melaney was there, perched on the sill as if she knew to come. Briseis attached the letter to the bird's foot and patted the raven's beak. With a deep sigh, she went back inside to lie on her bed, grief and possibly regret plaguing the atmosphere around and inside her.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, nor do I own anything that was written by Brunette Babie.**

* * *

><p>The Idol of Troy<p>

"How is she?" Melanon asked tersely, the doctor avoided his gaze. "What is wrong with my sister?" He roared, moving to draw his sword on the physician, but Helenus held him back.

"Melanon, quiet, she may hear you." He then turned on the doctor. "What _is_ wrong?"

"She has been coughing up blood, fainting. We have tried everything we know of, but we cannot find a cure for her ailment." Both the prince and the noble knew what that meant. "I would not give up hope yet. She said she had recovered before; perhaps all she needs is family, friends, good food, and rest." He apologized quietly and walked out.

"Melanon, all we can do is hope she gets better. You should gather your family and inform them of the news. I will tell mine, I am sorry."

"This isn't your fault Helenus." This was all he could say as he walked away from the prince and went to his brothers to bring them to their sister.

* * *

><p>Briseis sat up in bed with no indication of sickness other than her eyes. Their bright blue and gray colors had dulled over time. Cariaxis, Balcamen, and Brisantho stood in silence staring at their sister. Termiande, Praxiam, Eopedeus, and Condanion spoke animatedly about some meaningless adventure always interrupting each other. Cartanye and Hentayol sat beside her on the bed leaning into her shoulders and gripping her orange robe as she smiled and listened to her brothers. Melanon stood beside the head of her bed, protecting it as Cerberus protects Hades.<p>

"Alright, time to go outside." He said ushering them out.

"How come you get to stay?" Cariaxis argued.

"Because Briseis and I need to speak of adult things," he explained warningly, danger flashing in his pale blue eyes.

"I'm an adult, Melanon."

"Cariaxis please," she said pleadingly, "Leave Melanon and me, go with your brothers." She still held that sternness of a parent, even in her ailment. He looked for a moment as though he would argue but instead left, closing the door behind him. Melanon locked it. "How many days has it been since Hector's death?"

"Ten suns," he answered as he sat beside his sister on her bed. She nodded absently.

"What's wrong with me?" Her brother in turn shook his head.

"I wish I knew, the doctors are clueless, they say there's hope but this case is fiercer than any other you've ever had." Briseis nodded again and stood from the bed.

"I'm going to die." She said, staring out the window to the gardens. "I can feel it…It's as though my life is nothing more than sand, slipping through the fingers of the Gods."

"We all must die, Briseis." He said, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She overlapped them with her own.

"Promise me something." She said, her voice wavering.

"Anything"

"Tell the people, I do not want to be remembered as simply dying in the night. I want to give them hope, to inspire Troy, even if only one last time." He could see the tears glaze her eyes.

"Of course, they will all know."

* * *

><p>Two days had gone by and Briseis gained back some of her strength, but she could still feel the illness ravaging the inside of her body. Nonetheless, she lived her life as normally as she could. That afternoon she was still in bed, but she was feeling better than before. Paris' wife, dressed in a lovely white gown and mantle, knocked on her door and entered.<p>

"Briseis, you look so well." Helen said. Their truce was stronger now than it was before Briseis left. "We have a surprise for you, but you cannot have it looking like that." She gave the princess a confused look as servants came in and dressed her in a violet gown and a white sash, both embroidered with pale gold, white gold and violet jewels decorated her neck, ears, and hair.

"You look beautiful," Andromache, wearing a gown of green, appeared in the doorway, "As always." Briseis stood and walked towards her friend. "I am so sorry. There was nothing I could have done." She apologized quickly.

The princess had neither seen nor spoken to Briseis in days, not only because of her grief and anger, but to think the situation through. "I realize that now." She embraced the noblewoman tightly, accepting her apology. "I am not your surprise, come." She and Helen led her down the hallway, each princess holding one of her arms. The palace was oddly deserted.

As they walked towards the main balcony, faint strains of a chant reached her ears. They stopped at the doors. "Go on, we will follow you." Helen said, smiling wryly. Briseis sighed as the guards pushed open the doors and as she saw what lay beyond the doors her breath was not taken away by fatigue.

"Briseis!" A crowd cheered her name below. All of Troy stood below the balcony. Staring at her and cheering her name into the warm early evening air.

"Your brother said you wished to be remembered, that you didn't want to pass in the night with no one knowing." Priam said wisely. "Helenus thought who better than you to tell them that."

"Thank you," she said bowing her head and embracing the prince first and then Melanon. "Thank you." Both men nodded. She turned to the crowd. "I address you today with solemn news. I have lived in Troy for fourteen years and I have never felt such love from the people as I feel now. I…I have always felt as though I was only an ordinary person, but this moment proves me wrong as what ordinary person has had this done for them? This night is one I…I will carry with me forever, beyond Troy and into Hades. I cannot find the words to tell you why I am here. There is no way to tell you pleasantly so I will not. I am dying." The crowd was silent in shock before whispers began to come as loud as the waves on the sea. She held up her hands for silence. "I would tell you one thing before I go, if I could do anything before I pass…" She paused. "It would be to apologize to you for not being strong enough to overcome this disease. I wish I could be with every citizen of Troy for all his or her life but I cannot. Therefore, I tell the people of Troy now that I have decided not to fight my ailment. I have decided that I would make a better symbol in death than I ever could in life. Do not pray for me, for I shall never leave you. Though it may get harder for you to find me," She paused again, to compose herself, "I will always be in your hearts…for you will always be in mine." The crowd looking up at her with sorrow, "And I will never be gone so long as you love me." She finished sadly. "Look to the farthest window to the east of this palace wall. As long as I live there will be light in that window, shining as your hope."

The crowd was silent, until Lysander yelled, "Praise you Lady Briseis, the Idol of Troy who always stands for honor and righteousness." The people then followed the captain's example and cheered words of praise to the noblewoman.

* * *

><p>After her speech, a banquet was held in honor of Briseis. It was the grandest celebration ever to occur during a war in Troy. Everyone, save for Hecuba who was ill and Cassandra who never attended the festivities, came to speak with Briseis and she smiled the entire time. She sat surrounded by her brothers and the royals as they reminiscence about the happier times before everything changed. When the night grew late, everyone retired to their rooms and homes, unknowing what would happen the next night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look at her," Aphrodite said as she looked into the mirror. "Our daughter, the beautiful Idol of Troy, I always knew that she would be extraordinary."<p>

Hermes nodded. "I agree, I never intended for her to exist, but the world is a better place since she does. It only pains me to know that she will die and those people will lose their hope."

"And Achilles, his heart shall break even more without her upon the earth." Aphrodite smiled sadly. "I cannot believe that they fell in love, especially without the influence of the Erotes or even me, but I believe that they are perfect for each other."

"Yes, I always thought that the only woman who could tame the lion was our daughter and I was proven correct." Hermes paused. "What ails our fair Briseis?"

"I know not Hermes. Perhaps this is our punishment for attempting to conceive a goddess greater than the Mighty Zeus." They were silent for a moment when a new voice spoke.

"The two of you did not conceive her intentionally. It was fate for her to exist, but the illness must be a spell of jealousy," Athena said as she entered the room with Dionysus, Erato, Ares, Apollo, and Calliope. Ares nodded to Hermes as he went to sit next to Aphrodite. Though he was resentful of his brother for consummating with his lover, once he learned of the prophecy, he supported their daughter as if she were his own. Erato had had similar feelings toward Aphrodite, but she, like Ares, watched over and grew to love Briseis as if she were her own child.

Hermes spoke, "I believe you are correct, my sister. The illness like the one she has, only comes from an envious spell, the only question is who cast it upon her."

"There are numerous candidates, it could be anyone." Dionysus answered.

"Let's not speak of this now, I want to watch my daughter, even though her twenty years upon the earth were fruitful, it was too short a time for her and for those around her." Aphrodite said sadly.

"She has gone through many hardships and has remained strong. Briseus and Hesione were the perfect parents for her on earth." Hermes said.

"Hermes, you and Aphrodite would have been wonderful parents for Briseis as well and you are. Constantly watching over her and securing her safety." Ares added.

The parents smiled. "Ares, you and Erato have been a wonderful help as well, Hermes and I are truly thankful for you forgiveness and support." Ares and Erato gave each other a smile now.

Erato looked at Aphrodite and replied, "How can we not aid those we love and besides that daughter of yours is such a blessing."

"She truly is. Briseis has brought so much to my city and its people, she will be legendary." Apollo agreed.

"Indeed, my husband, the Muses already sing many songs about Briseis and more shall be sung." Calliope confidently added.

Erato nodded. "I shall sing of the love Briseis shares with Achilles, I am sure that you have seen that their romance is one of the most powerful there is, don't you agree Aphrodite?"

"I do, but of course, any daughter of mine shall always find a love so great," Aphrodite gave a loving smile to Ares, which her returned one to her.

"What are all of you doing around the mirror?" The strong voice of Zeus asked. The group turned to the King of the Gods.

"We are watching Briseis, father," answered Athena truthfully, yet cautiously.

"Ah, that lovely woman, she has always been of interest to me." Zeus had a faraway look as his mind wandered. The group tensed, they all knew of Zeus' philandering ways and ardor for beautiful women, though they never said anything about his lovers, Briseis was a potential candidate whom they did not want Zeus to have.

"Father, please, she is my daughter and she is ill." Hermes dared to beg his father not to take his precious daughter.

Zeus turned toward his son by Maia. "I do not have plans for her yet, fear not." This reply did not settle anyone's mind, but the tension relieved a bit as Zeus left the room.

"Does he not have enough lovers, not to mention an envious wife, why must he lust for more? We all understand seeking company when we are neglected, but it seems that Zeus takes a woman simply to spite Hera." Dionysus nearly growled.

"Calm down brother, we should not speak of blasphemy. Besides, Briseis - daughter of the Goddess of Love - has the wisdom of her spiritual mother and her ability to see truth from her spiritual father." Aphrodite smiled at Athena and Apollo. "She would never fall for the tricks of Zeus or stray from her heart, which now and forevermore belongs to Achilles." She assured.

Dionysus bowed his head a bit. "Of course, sister, but if you are afraid that my blasphemy will bring about my doom, do not forget that I am the beloved husband of Zeus' dearest daughter." He grinned at his wife, as Athena smirked at him and shook her head.

Calliope and Erato started to sing a tune while Apollo played the lyre and Hermes the lute. The other two couples settled with one another as they listened to the music and gazed at the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear," Amaryllis shook a bit as she finished Briseis' letter.<p>

"What is it, my love?" Damon asked.

Amaryllis said nothing at first, fearful of her husband's reaction, but he had a right to know. "Achilles killed Hector," Damon drew a sharp breathe. It shocked and pained him, that one of his closest friends killed his brother. His wife saw this. "He was avenging Patroclus' death which was by Hector's hand."

Damon thought through Amaryllis' words trying to see Achilles' reasoning and by putting himself in that position, he realized that he would have done the same thing. "I understand his actions, but it does not stop the pain."

Amaryllis nodded in agreement and understanding. "Briseis said the same thing, but unfortunately the pain is worse for her, because she and Achilles are in love." Damon was taken aback by that piece of information, but hearing it lightened his heart, so he laughed softly. "I always thought they were a match, it is unfortunate that they had to fall in love during a war, but the fates love to torment."

Athena's daughter sighed deeply, "If I did not forsake my godly powers, I would rule the fates of man, always making it so that it is fair…However, I do not think we would be who we are if I stayed a goddess."

"The world is better knowing you as a mortal, Amaryllis." They smiled brightly even with the sad atmosphere and looked towards the horizon. "Soon, we shall be free to aid our friends and family." Amaryllis nodded knowing things that Damon was not yet aware of one of which was that their friends would need them sooner than he thought.


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: _Italics_ is a letter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy.**

* * *

><p>Offering<p>

Achilles looked at the sea as his Myrmidons and their prizes of war sailed away. Odysseus had devised a plan to get the Greeks into Troy without having the men break down the walls. They constructed a wooden horse and named it as an offering to Poseidon. However, fifty Greeks will sit inside the horse awaiting their entrance into the city so that they may let the Greeks in.

Odysseus' plan was simply a way to end the war quickly, but it was going to be a bloodbath, one that Achilles would not have his men participate in, especially Eudorus, since Achilles had promised Polymene that her son would return to her safely. The only reason that the Myrmidon leader stayed was for Briseis. Somehow, he could tell that she was still alive, but not completely well. He realized that her illness must have returned.

His plan was to go into Troy, find Briseis and make sure she gets out safely. If she decides that she does not want to come with him, so be it, as long as she escaped. Achilles felt someone come up behind him, but he did not turn to look at whom it was, he did not need to.

"Ten months now we have been on the Trojan shores," said the voice of the Ithacan king as he joined Achilles. "Soon this useless war will be over." Achilles simply nodded and the both of them were quiet as the ships of the Myrmidons disappeared into the darkness. "Your only purpose here is retrieving Briseis?"

"To make sure that she will escape unharmed it is her choice whether she comes with me or not." Achilles corrected. Odysseus was silent as he thought over his friend's answer. "I already know what you want to say, so say it; I won't berate you for it; nor will I lie or dismiss your inquiry."

"So you'll admit to being in love with Briseis?" He asked cautiously.

"I already have," Achilles confessed. Odysseus was slightly shocked by this, but then again, the warlord always could surprise you, but before he could respond, Achilles spoke again. "However she probably hates me now, I killed her best friend only for revenge." He shook his head shamefully. He regretted killing Hector, but at the time, he was controlled by his anger. Hector was the second best Achilles had fought, though he told Priam that he was the best. The true best Achilles ever fought was the man who rescued Cariaxis in the first battle.

After visiting Briseis' palace and observing the paintings, Achilles found that that soldier he fought was Pramadas, her twin. From the paintings, he could tell that Briseis and her family were very close, as she had told him. He felt a tinge of envy, for his family was perhaps as close as that of Briseis, but it was always just his parents and him, then Patroclus joined them, but then it was still just the four of them. Unlike Briseis who had thirteen people surrounding, standing beside her as her family. Achilles realized that Odysseus had been saying his name. "Yes, old friend?" he asked warily.

Odysseus looked at him pointedly, wanting to reassure the Myrmidon, but that might provoke him. Therefore, the Ithacan replied, "We should be getting in the horse." They nodded at each as the other men started to gather around the structure.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Trojans came onto the beach to observe the giant horse. The priests, especially Archeptolemus and Velior, were all praising that it was a gift to the Gods. Melanon bit his tongue not wanting to offend them, but Helenus told them they should burn the horse. However, in the end, the horse made its way into the city. The people danced and celebrated as if all was well, but nothing was. Melanon could just feel that something was not right.<p>

Briseis came and stood next to her brother. "That horse shouldn't be here." Melanon nodded in agreement. "I know it sounds strange, but I feel as if…we are being fooled. The Greeks are not particularly bright, but they have Odysseus and he is a sly one, you know this." Briseis made her brother look her in the eye. "That horse will be the destruction of Troy." Her words were cold with finality.

"You don't suppose…that they are hiding in the horse?" Briseis nodded her eyes sharp.

"They will come out at nightfall and open the gates to let the rest of the armies in, I'm sure of it." Melanon trusted his sister' judgment, but there was not much they could do now. "Priam made the wrong decision when he had the horse brought into Troy. I know that his wife's death, from the sorrow of losing their son, has brought him more grief, but he is still king and he should have thought the situation through. Melanon, I won't watch as more people die. We must get the people out before the Greeks are let in."

"How Briseis, what do propose we do?"

"We find the people who trust _us_ most and lead them to the passageway that leads out of the city and into Mount Ida. The rest of the people will be lead as soon as they realize what is happening."

"It is not a fool proof plan."

"But it is all we can do. The soldiers and the guards will follow you now Melanon, you are the best warrior we have now and Hector named you Commander."

The siblings nodded and Melanon went to carry out their plan, Briseis chose to spend the rest of her time with Andromache, Helen, and Astyanax. "He is such a handsome, child." Briseis commented as she watched the six-month-old baby crawl.

"I hope he will grow up to be honorable, like his father." Andromache said sadly.

Briseis grasped the princess' hand. "He will, because he has you as his mother."

Andromache smiled. "And you for his spiritual mother."

Her friend returned the smile. "Do you suppose that you will have any children Helen?" Briseis asked.

Helen was a bit surprised by the query. "I do not know, I think children are lovely, but…when the time is right I think Paris and I will have children of our own, for now I am just glad we are together." Briseis nodded, while she thought of Achilles again, Helen now knew of their affair and gasped softly as she realized what she said. "Oh, Briseis I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright Helen, he and I were never meant…it was not supposed to happen and it had no chance anyway." She interjected hastily.

The princesses looked at the noble with sorrow. "You are wrong. If anyone deserves a love so strong, it is you Briseis. Your love is similar to mine, forbidden, but…" Helen did not need to finish her sentence; the other woman knew what she meant.

Andromache then took notice of her shell necklace. "This is lovely, the shells are impeccable." She commented as she examined it. Briseis cast her eyes down sadly and nodded. Andromache understood Achilles had given it to Briseis. "It is a fitting gift." Helen said her agreement with Andromache and the three women chose to discuss other subjects.

* * *

><p>Briseis sighed deeply as she looked around her chambers, this would be the last time she would see it. She went to her wardrobe, took out her leatherwear and put it on. She also replaced her blue sandals for a pair of brown boots and she put her weapons in their various places. After which Briseis took her dark blue robe with white stripes around the skirt and slipped it over her leatherwear. She was straightening her attire and hair when she heard the flutter of wings. Turning toward the balcony, she saw Melaney. She smiled; knowing that Estella's words would bring her some comfort and confidence she desperately needed.<p>

_Oh my dearest Briseis, you have my condolences for all that has happened. Damon and I mourn for a brother now. As for your situation with Achilles, I will tell you this, you are not at fault if you still love him after what he has done. That shows ultimate, irrevocable love, one strong enough to outlast anything and everything. Trust me; I know what it is like to have a love like yours. Do not chide yourself for loving unconditionally, because that is who you are. If the people truly love you, they will understand and accept, but if they do not, then they do not even deserve to know you. As for forgiving, that is up to you. Forgiveness is hard, yes, but if you can then you are an iconic being. Trust your heart, daughter of Briseus, as you always have tried to do. The answer shall come. We feel that the barrier shall lift soon and we shall be rejoined with our friends and family. Be strong, my friend and be who you are. You can defeat your illness as you did when you were young and even if Troy falls, who is say you cannot conquer it back. You scoff at my over positivity, but I only speak my mind. Until we can write again or better yet until we meet once more, farewell. Amaryllis_

A huge burden was lifted from her shoulders. Ah, she knew that Amaryllis could bring her solace, but she still was not sure if her feelings should remain. Briseis fingered the shell necklace and it as if she could feel Achilles' ever so tender and loving touch again. It was then she realized that she could not change her feelings now. What has been done is done and she could not change the past. Nor could she change what her heart felt. In the matter of forgiveness, she was unsure. She could understand why Hector killed Patroclus and why Achilles killed Hector, but there was still uncertainty, whether she would pardon the actions of her friend and her lover she knew not yet.

She made her way down to where the secret tunnel, Melanon was supposed to be waiting there for her. As Briseis walked past the horse, she felt something, like someone's eyes were on her. She looked up at the head of the horse and even though she could not see into it, she was sure that Achilles was there gazing at her the way he had before in the times that she shared his tent.

Her revelation was interrupted as Lysander came up to her. "Lady Briseis, you are looking well, I trust your strength has returned and the ailment has waned."

Briseis gave him an appraising look. "Thank you Lysander, for your concern, and yes my strength has returned, but I am afraid that I still feel the illness within me." "I am sorry to hear that." He paused not sure how to approach his proposal.

Briseis saw his internal battle. "Whatever you need to say Captain, say it."

"You are a beautiful woman Briseis, as well as many other things." He began attempting to sound confident. She, however, raised her eyebrows and her thoughts strayed to back Achilles, as they so often did ever since she returned to Troy. This was similar to what he said to her when he sent her away, but she did not get the same feeling she had when Lysander said it, from the captain it was simple flattery. "I have always admired you and as any man alive would…" Lysander was trailing and tripping over his words, he was obviously nervous, but Briseis could not understand why.

So, she tried to delay the conversation. "Lysander, I have somewhere to be so-"

"Briseis, I wish to ask for your hand in marriage." She was shocked; men have only asked for her love directly, never her hand, they always went to her brothers when they had that proposal.

"Oh" was all she could manage.

He quickly added. "I know that I am being quite forward, especially since, traditionally, one would go to the father or brother of a woman with marriage proposals, but you are a unique woman." She still could not think of a response, the hesitation made his stomach twist. "You do not have to decide now. I shall await your answer." With that said, he left with doubt in his mind that she will accept his proposal. It was not that she had another, but her face seemed to say, never.

After a few more moments, Briseis recovered and continued on her way to the tunnel. The answer to Lysander's proposal was never. As she had always known that she would never love any man the way she loved Achilles. Whether they were together or apart, she would be faithful only to him. She wondered if he heard her conversation with Lysander. He most likely did, anyone who stood by to listen would have heard. The noblewoman pushed all these thoughts back, she had a mission now to fulfill and to succeed she needed to stay focused.

* * *

><p>Achilles sat in the head of the horse, his anger rising. He had observed the entire exchange between Briseis and this Lysander. It was not that he was threatened, it was always he who did the threatening, but he was used to Briseis being only his and every other man, not even daring to look at her at times for fear of him. The look she gave Lysander though, said that she would refuse his proposal. However, that did not guarantee that she would follow him, she still had her brothers and her friends. Achilles would offer them refuge in Phthia, but they probably would not trust him and they more than likely despised him.<p>

As Briseis disappeared from his sight, Achilles turned his gaze to the other Greeks leaned against the wooden horse. Everyone was quiet, so as not to draw attention to themselves. The warlord once again thought of his mother and the visions she had before he came to Troy. First, she said that he would die here, then she spoke of a woman, but the way in which she described the woman was strange, as if she could be his salvation. Achilles closed his eyes to rest a bit, knowing that he would have to wait until nightfall to learn if his mother's visions were, in fact, the true future.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy.**

* * *

><p>The Sacking of Troy<p>

When Briseis arrived at the passageway, she found that it was already open and that Melanon was already having some people guided into the tunnel. There were horses, as well, that had the necessary essentials of food, clothing, and medicine. The noble walked to her brother.

"You will lead them out, Briseis." She looked at him with shock and shook her head. "You are still sick; I will not have your life compromised because you are stubborn."

"It is not about being stubborn; it is about being here for the people. Please Melanon, have someone else lead them, the tunnel is a straight path no one will get lost." Melanon could see that his sister was hiding something, but her reason to stay was sound.

He turned to the people and spotted Lysander's young cousin, Aeneas. He was still a boy, but he could wield a sword. "You, Aeneas, son of Anchises, will lead the Trojans out of the city and into Mount Ida. After the Troy falls, another will take command of the people, but for now it up to you."

Aeneas looked at the warrior with awe, he bowed his head and said, "I will do this duty the best I can Lord Melanon." Melanon nodded as he gestured for them to start moving and the Trojans started their journey.

The new commander turned back to his sister. "I have Balcamen and Brisantho gathering the people and leading them here. Cariaxis will be bringing all who are in the palace. I will be with the army." He paused assessing his sister. "What of you sister, you were supposed to be leading the people out, why do you stay?" She tried to answer him, but Melanon cut her off. "Do not say what you said before, I know that is not the main reason for you to stay in the city. Sister, we always could share things before, I know that I am not Pramadas or Hector or Andromache or Klymene or Damon, but I am still your loving Melanon. Please tell me the truth."

His sister slightly shook her head, her eyes were sad. "I know that you are still my beloved brother, no matter if you are not Pramadas or Hector or Andromache or Klymene or Damon, but I cannot tell you. If I say the truth, it would only break your heart to know what happened to me."

"Briseis-"

She stopped her brother. "Do not say that none of it was my fault." She walked to a deserted alley and Melanon followed, his eyes pleaded with her just to tell him. After a moment, she decided it didn't matter if Melanon knew or not. "I…I…I fell in love with a Greek, when I was in the camp." Melanon was so shocked, he could not even formulate any words, he swore he heard Briseis just say that she found love, but it seemed so unreal.

She did not continue so when he found his voice he asked, "Who is he?" Melanon saw the internal battle written on his sister's face. "I promise you Briseis, no judgment shall pass from me." He spoke with sincerity and truth.

Even though she heard it, she still struggled to answer, but after a few deep breaths, "He is…Achilles." Now the Commander was even more stunned. His sister admitted to being in love with their friend's killer was not the expected answer, yet Melanon felt as if he should have guessed this. However, there was a bit of resentment toward her, but that was quashed at the sight of her tear-filled eyes. "I know that it is wrong to love Hector's killer, but I fell in love with Achilles before he fought Hector. You ask how I could love such a monster, but that is what he is not. He was kind, gentle, and…You can hate me brother if that is what you wish." She moved to walk away, but he stopped her.

"Briseis, I could never hate you, not even because of this." He embraced his sibling tightly. "Pramadas always said that you would find love in the most unexpected time, in the middle of a Greek camp and war fits the description…Does he love you?"

His sister nodded softly. "He said it to me before he sent me back to Troy and he gave me this necklace." She looked down at the shells. Melanon scrutinized her face, it showed sorrow that he did not notice before and now he knew what it was, the hurt of separation between herself and her lover.

"You, sister, do not love easily, you only love those with a true heart, and when you do love, you love unconditionally. I can understand, to an extent that you still love Achilles, but I suppose meeting him will help me understand better."

Briseis nodded again. "You do have to meet him to truly see his heart, but believe me when I say that he has a heart, one as fierce as a lion, the only reason he fought Hector was to avenge his cousin, a boy you would have loved as your own brother, as I did."

The nobleman nodded with understanding. "You still did not answer my query."

The noblewoman looked at the ground. "I stay to learn why Achilles is still here. The Myrmidons have left Troy, we all saw the black sails leaving, but he stayed behind and he is in that horse."

Melanon thought about Achilles' motives to possibly stay, but if Briseis' words were true, then the answer was obvious. "He stayed for you, to make sure you escaped and if you are willing, probably to take you with him."

Briseis looked back up. "You cannot possibly know that and even if that were true, our family needs me and the Trojans need me." "And now Achilles needs you. We have had you for so many years now; I suppose that it is time to free you. Besides, you yourself must have known that this was his purpose and your heart told you that you wish to follow him."

"Would you allow that?"

"If that is what you wish, then yes." They smiled at each other as they embraced once more.

"Do not tell anyone, please. You, Andromache, and Helen may be able to accept this, but everyone else…" she trailed off, but Melanon understood, so he nodded his head. "There is more to tell, but also much to do, I will guard the tunnel, you go oversee the soldiers."

Melanon sighed. "You are right, as usual. Be safe Briseis."

"You as well," and with that said, the commander left.

* * *

><p>Night fell upon Troy. The Greeks inside the horse looked through the cracks in the structure and found their opportunity. They started to take the horse apart and made their way toward the gates. The only exception being Achilles, the warlord ran in the direction of the palace instead.<p>

All the Greek armies were let into the city and the air filled with cries of fear. The Grecians attacked all in their path. They killed the men, murdered babies, took the women as slaves, and burned the entire city. Agamemnon and his sons were making their way to the palace in search of their prizes. Mynes watched Troy burn as Lyrnessus did all those years ago. He smiled grimly, once the fighting ceased, he would go search for the Trojan flower.

In the palace, the Trojan army had barricaded the doors to keep the Greeks at bay. Melanon was behind them with Helenus beside him knowing that they had to be the first to escape if their enemies breached the doors. Glaucus was in the front line, encouraging the men to stand with bravery and to die with honor. Melanon would follow his example, but he could not die, his family would need him after this ends.

Cariaxis led the royals to through the city to the passageway. He made his brothers go in with Andromache, but he found that someone was missing. "Cartanye! Cartanye where are you?" His young brother was nowhere to be seen and Cariaxis was sure that he did not yet enter the passageway. He went to his sister. "Briseis, I cannot find Cartanye, he must have been separated from us."

"What, oh dear Gods. You stay here and help the Trojans here, I will go search for him." She did not give Cariaxis time to answer as she dashed through the throngs people. Paris had Helen go with Andromache while he would search for his parents and uncle.

Achilles did not know where he was going, but as he ran he yelled for Briseis, but he saw no sign of her. He heard a child's cry and something about it seemed familiar. He looked toward where he heard the cry and saw Briseis' brother Cartanye, cornered by two Greek soldiers. One of them tried to strike the boy, but Achilles swiftly killed them. The boy cringed in fear and shock. Achilles put his hand out to the boy.

"Come on, I will take you to Briseis." Cartanye was afraid, but he remembered Achilles and even though he was considered the boy's enemy, Cartanye felt that he could trust the warlord. He allowed the man to pull him up and they ran again in search for Briseis.

The noble herself was running while yelling for Cartanye, hoping that she would get to him before anything happened. She found herself inside the council hall. All the statues were pulled down and in pieces on the floor. The pool of water was tainted with dead bodies and blood. Briseis looked near her feet and she found the king of Troy dead, along with Lord Lampus and Lady Arisbe. She shook her head, pitying Helenus for the loss of his parents. Suddenly, her hair was yanked and she found herself face to face with Agamemnon.

"Well, look what we have here, Achilles' noblewoman. You know, I almost lost this war because of your little romance." Briseis glared at him as he gripped her hair and chin. "I want to taste, what Achilles tasted." She cringed, but was still as Agamemnon licked her neck. "Ah, you are as ravishing as you look." He had a smug expression on his face as he tightened his hold on Briseis. "You will be my slave in Mycenae, where you will be scrubbing my floors and at night…" His grin faded into a look of pain as Briseis stabbed him in the neck. When he fell to the floor, she removed the dagger and turned to the guards.

She slit the closet one's throat as she heard the cry of the other. The sight that filled her vision was of Achilles and Cartanye. Her brother ran into her embrace, but Achilles stood back a bit. "Cartanye, are you alright?" Her eyes started to turn glassy.

"I'm fine Briseis, Achilles saved me." He answered as he turned back to the warlord.

Briseis looked to him as well. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Come, we must get the two of you out." The siblings and Achilles ran out of the palace and made their way to the tunnel.

Melanon had Helenus leave when the Greeks breached the door. The prince reluctantly did so, only because the surviving Trojans would need a competent leader after this and it may yet be him. He also had the scepter and sword of Troy in his possession, both given to him by his uncle when the chaos started; if the Greeks did kill him and received the scepter and sword then the people would never have a future and he as a Prince of Troy could not allow that.

It became clear that the Trojans would be outlasted, so Melanon regretfully left the soldiers to their fate. He raced to where the passageway was, praying to the Gods that his siblings were safe.

They found their way into a courtyard near the tunnel. Cartanye was out of breath and could barely continue and Briseis felt the illness' fatigue creeping on her again. Achilles saw that his companions were tired, but they had to keep moving.

"Come, we must make it to the passageway." Achilles knelt down to try to pick up Cartanye to carry him when an arrow shot through the air and went through his heel. He gasped sharply as he felt a great pain go through his body. Achilles turned to see he prince who caused this war. Quickly, Paris shot another arrow, this time into Achilles' chest. The Phthian king got up to attempt to disarm the prince.

"Paris, stop!" Briseis yelled as she pushed her brother into the bushes and tried to go shield Achilles, but the tightness in her chest from the shock and her illness made her immobile and gasping for air. The prince did not listen as he quickly fired more arrows at Achilles and after the fourth arrow to his chest the warlord grunted painfully and fell. Achilles planted his sword into the ground and he pulled the arrows out of his body.

Briseis halted a bit, in shock, but then she ran to Achilles. He looked into Briseis' face as she knelt in front of him and was stunned by the sight. She looked sorrowful, yes, but the tears she usually kept in her eyes were now falling down her finely sculpted cheeks. Her tears for him would have been flattering if not for the situation that made them fall. He put his hands on the sides of her head and wiped away the tears.

"It's alright, it's alright," he whispered.

She shook her head. '_No, it was not all right.'_

Cartanye had come out of the bushes and Melanon raced up to his brother. "Are you alright?" The boy could only nod. Melanon then joined Paris as the three of them watched the lovers.

Achilles pulled Briseis into his embrace and she felt him grab a lock of her hair and smelled in its scent memorizing it. As they pulled away, his hands were on her face again as she caressed his. "If...if I hurt you…it's not what I wanted." This was his apology for killing Hector, he was not one to regret anything, but Hector's death was certainly something he had remorse for. "And...You gave me peace…in a lifetime of war." He took a sharp breath and her only response was to kiss him. That was as good as him saying that he loved her and he did not need to say it again for she already knew and she could feel his love for her now.

"Briseis, come." Paris urged, but Briseis paid him no mind and Melanon pushed his shoulder.

"Let them have a moment, Paris."

He scolded. "We don't have a moment." Paris retorted with agitation, but Melanon decided he did not want to argue with the prince, so he said nothing, but turned back to the couple before him.

"Go," Achilles, said.

Briseis shook her head, "No."

"You must," he implored, but her response was the same as the last. "Troy is falling, go. Begin anew."

Briseis shook her head again and clung to Achilles. "There is no beginning if you are not with me." She wept.

"Briseis, I will not have you die here with me."

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I'm dying anyway." He understood, he was right, her illness _had_ returned, but he would not take Troy's idol with him to the Underworld.

"You're not dead yet-" He was cut off.

"But once you die then I will be dead as well. I left you once, I cannot leave you again." His eyes were sad, as he knew that that statement was true for him too, but she was more important than he was.

"Think of your brothers, think of the Trojans, they will need their goddess in the times to come."

"Must you always use guilt to send me away?" His eyes only begged her to leave him. The sound of more soldiers approaching could be heard.

"We must go," Paris, said a bit frustrated, Melanon again hit him, but with more force.

"Go…I will wait for you in the Underworld, my love."

"Achilles…I love you." That was the first time she said those three words. It shocked all the men there, but it only made the noblewoman's tears fall more.

"I love you, Briseis and never shall I love another the way I love you." She nodded in agreement before kissing him a final time. When they separated, he once more told her to go. She reluctantly got up and Melanon was at her side with Cartanye.

"You are honored by the House of Briseus, Great Achilles." The warlord nodded to Melanon. "Find peace brother."

"Take care of her…brother." They again nodded at each other as the three siblings and Paris fled from the courtyard. Briseis constantly looked back toward her lover to find him watching her as she ran. With his final breath Achilles whispered, "Briseis" and he collapsed on the grass. The Greeks found Achilles in the courtyard, dead, with a single arrow in his heel.

The group was able to evade the Greek soldiers, but a stray one followed them. He fired an arrow into Paris' heart and the prince fell. The soldier aimed for Briseis, but she threw a dagger that struck him between the eyes. She turned back to Melanon who was kneeling by Paris.

The prince struggled to breathe and said, "Make sure...Helen is…safe." His words stopped as did his breathing and the children of Briseus knew that he was dead.

Briseis took a deep breath. "He now joins his family and countrymen which he betrayed."

Melanon nodded. "This is his punishment for betraying us, starting a war, and bringing so much grief to someone so dear to Troy." The eldest son of Briseus looked at his sister, knowing now how the love she shared with Achilles _was_ true. She only replied with a blank face, but sorrowful eyes.

"Melanon, Briseis…" The two turned to their younger brother who looked petrified. The two nodded and the three siblings hastened into the passageway and locked it from the inside. All the Trojans who could escape were now in Mount Ida and the war upon Troy was now over, but it cost the Troy many loved ones and the city itself. Troy was dead, but the pain from the war that brought about the kingdom's fall, shall remain perhaps forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end, but there's a sequel (The Cronus Stone), so check it out if liked this fic.<strong>


End file.
